Trails of Zero
by Yami no Majou077
Summary: Here is the novelization of Trails of Zero. English is not my first language, please forgive any typo. How the SSS team is going to struggle and step over all the difficulties in front of them? Will they be able to survive this time? (if you know what I mean in this sentence.) Find it here.
1. Prologue Part 1

Hello everyone. Here I am after dropping down my pen for two years. I would like to write story about Crossbell since no localization of this game up until now (well, i did hear rumor, there's going to have it soon). and credit goes to kingdomsavior90 as my beta.

Alright. Here we go.

* * *

Prologue: Special Support Section (Part 1)

The room was tidy and a sense of feminine. Books on the shelves revealed the room owner was a hardworking and smart person. Besides, there're some accessories and ornaments from all around the world.

Elie Macdowell stood in front of the mirror, carefully checking on her attire.

She had long pearl grey long hair, naturally fell behind her back. She wore white dress with wine red sleeve. The lower part was of black stocking and a pair of white short boot. There's a thick belt tied on her waist, together with two pieces of plates on both side. That's not for decoration, but used to place her weapon.

"…Good."

By the time she finished checking, someone knocked on the door.

"Elie."

The one knocking the door was an old man. That's her grandfather, Henry. Macdowell, Crossbell City's Mayor.

"I thought you have gone out, grandfather."

"Not before I see you. Today is your first day of work, and I would like to see you one more time before I go."

"Thank you grandfather. I will do my best. You too, take care of yourself while I am not at home."

"No need to mention that. Be careful on work. Grandfather support whatever decision you made."

"I will. Be careful on your way." Elie watched her grandfather left the room, and then turned to one of the photo frames on the table. "I'm going now, father."

* * *

"Hey Tio, today you're going to Sergei's side right?"

"Don't worry. I still have plenty of time left."

Light blue hair tied into pigtails with a headset of sensing device mimicking cat ears. It looked pretty cute on the little girl. Protected by an inverted triangle armour and shoulder pad in front of the chest, under the shoulder pad was a short cape, the lower part was pleated skirt and a pair of thigh stocking. Her attire was all in deep blue colour.

Her name was Tio Plato, a tester from Epstein Foundation.

Her fingers danced on the keyboard, not even the director could clearly see how fast it was.

"It is done."

"Done? What is it?"

The director watched the screen closer, and then he found that's the famous orbal network game [BomPeng!]. Tio was overwhelmed the opponent. She used to set traps in the game. When her opponent thought they're going to win, she would activate those traps and sent her opponents to hell.

"Those opponents are weak." Tio described her feeling with a dumb face.

"No, no, no…you're too strong, Tio." The director sweat dropped.

He was a fan of this game too, but Tio was the only opponent he would never dare to challenge. She was damn too strong!

"I should go now, director. Work hard while I'm not around."

"Don't worry. You can always leave it to me!"

"I am worry though…"

She sighed, walking out of the room.

The sunlight was so piercing. She half closed her eyes, tried to avoid it.

"This place is the same as him…so piercing and bright."

Now was not the time to lament on the past. Let's get moving.

* * *

"Mr. Randy, you should wake up now."

"My cute Fran, just let me sleep a bit longer…"

Randy Orlando slept on the chair at the entrance of Crossbell Police Station. It was a heaven indeed.

"Oh…where were you going last night?"

"I was dating with those beautiful girls, of course. I was so lazy to wake up in the morning."

"You're never changed, Mr. Randy…" Fran gave up on the conversation, and went back to her position to continue on work.

No matter how, their conversation would just keep on talking about women.

Randy continued on the sleep, never thought his bold figure and blood red long hair was visible to notice.

Since he was fired by the Crossbell Guard Team, he used to live this way. Though it was pretty boring, but it was better than any other days he had in the past.

He loved his lives now.

Today he was going to report to his new job. Well, he still had time left.

Then, a beautiful girl showed up by the entrance. She had pearl grey long hair and busty chest. And with that face of hers, she was indeed a gentle woman. But…she didn't make up to Randy's taste.

Well, it didn't matter right? She was beautiful, after all.

The girl chatted with Fran, and then followed Fran to the office.

As he watched the girls, there's someone showed up by the entrance again. This time, it was a little girl looked like a cat in blue colour. She was cute, if without that poker face.

Too bad she wasn't made up to his taste too. He loved mature women. This little girl still needed time to transform.

A while later, the little girl was leaded by Fran to the office as well.

They didn't seem to come to report any cases. So that's mean…

"Looks like it is time."

* * *

Llyod had a dream.

When he woke up from the dream, he couldn't remember what the dream was. He vaguely felt that something had happen to him. He was sweaty and trembling hardly.

"Find me…!"

All he could remember was a voice that was so sad to touch his heart.

What had happened?

"Are you alright?" Asked an elderly couple in front of him. They were asking Lloyd, of course.

Stunning, Lloyd remembered he was on the train to Crossbell City. The elderly couple was the passenger too.

"You seem having bad dream. Are you not feeling well?" The old man asked.

"No, it's not like that. It seems I had a weird dream…"

Lloyd scratched his brown hair, seemed feeling embarrassed.

"Weird dream…is it surrounded by a bunch of sexy girls, and then you are feeling helpless?"

"N-No, I don't think it is a nice dream like that…"

"Come on, stop making fun of the young man." The old lady slight reprimanded her husband, while handed a cup of drinks to Lloyd. "Do you want some lemon juice?"

"Then, I'll have some." The sweetness of the juice helped to calm his emotion, while the sourness was refreshing. "Thank you. It is tasty."

"By the way…you don't seem to be from Erebonia. Are you from Corssbell?"

"Yes. Although I lived in a foreign country for some times, but decided to come back to Crossbell." Lloyd nodded. "It seems you're from Crossbell too?"

"Well yes. We're coming back from a trip to Calvard." The old man gave his wife a glance. "If you're living in the foreign country before, you should be shocked by the changes of Crossbell during these years."

"That's right." His wife agreed to him. "During these two or three years, the changes of the city are so dazzled until you're feeling dizzy."

"Hmm…is it? I did pass by Crossbell a few times by train…it seems there is having a lot of tall buildings, right?"

"You're right. Crossbell is one of the commercial cities in Zemuria. As the financial industry developed, it is easy to attract foreign investors. Since the Peace Treaty was signed, it attracts more and more funds to the city. As billions of funds come in, a lot of stores and offices were built."

And then the old lady continued.

"It becomes convenience nowadays, but it just seems like everyone is chasing the time and Mira…"

Lloyd understood her words.

Although he's in foreign country, he still had communicated with his family back in Crossbell. He knew one or two from there too. Besides, he had ordered Crossbell Times Magazine. He understood more about the changes in the city. But still, Lloyd thought he should see that with his own two eyes.

More importantly, Crossbell was his hometown.

"Attention all the passengers, we are about to arrive Crossbell State, Crossbell City. To take flies to Liberl Kingdom and other countries, please transfer here. In addition, under the Railway Community Treaties, the train will stop in Crossbell Station for thirty minutes. To Erebonia Empire, please fill the entry form and submit to the officer. Wish you all have a pleasant journey."

"Looks like we're almost there."

Lloyd took out a photo from the pocket.

There're three people in that photo. The child standing in the middle was Lloyd. To his right, the one looked similar to Lloyd was Guy, Lloyd's brother. And the woman on the left was Guy's lover, Cecil.

(It has been three years since then.)

A lot of things changed during these three years.

But only one thing would never change.

(Brother, Cecil, I'm back. I'm…finally back to Crossbell.)

* * *

The train pulled into the station, Lloyd and the old couple followed the others to get off.

The station was designed with modern sense. This was one of the rapid developments in three years. Compared to three years ago, there're truly a lot of changes, and Lloyd almost did not recognize it. Many people came in and out in Crossbell Station. You can say the station was the gateway of Crossbell State. Since the station was the symbol of economic, both Erebonia and Calvard had sent their officers to permanent reside in Crossbell.

As they got out from the station, they came down to a street. There's a big signboard that written 'Welcome to Crossbell City' at the right side of the station. Upon seeing the strange yet familiar scene, Lloyd couldn't help but let out a bitter smile.

"Here is the Central Square."

Central Square was the centre of Crossbell City. It was a bustling plaza. In the middle of the plaza, there's a large bell, the symbol of Crossbell State. You can saw a lot of orbal vehicles here.

"That's…orbal car?"

"Yes, but those are only for the rich one."

"And that one is…?"

Lloyd pointed to the shop at the west side of fountain.

"Oh that's the Orbal Workshop, benefiting from the rapid development of orbal network."

Such thing was become quite common now…

"So, you're going to report to your job, right?"

"Yes, but before that, let me help to take your luggage." Since they got off the train, Lloyd had carried three luggages with him, including his luggage.

"Don't worry about us. We couldn't bear if you're late on the first day of work." The old lady took back the luggage. "Now, go."

"We're living at the East Street. Come and find us if you're free. Goodbye for now."

And then, the old couple went to the path beside the Orbal Workshop.

Lloyd took a closer look at the Central Square, and found a familiar building. It located in a lower section, which was connected by a stair.

"That's…I remember that was the office of the Crossbell Times Magazine…"

He smiled.

But now was not the best time to reminiscence the past. He took out a letter from the pocket. That's from HR of Crossbell Police Station. It told that he was appointed to the Special Support Section (SSS).

"Special Support Section, huh? I never heard of this name in the curriculum of the Police School…I didn't receive any uniform either…" What kind of section was that?

As he's in deep thought, he moved.

When he's a child, he used to play at police station. He was so familiar to that place. And now, he's going to be the staff in this place.

At the reception, there's a young girl with brown pigtails. She gave Lloyd a gentle, yet professional smile.

"Welcome to Crossbell State Police Department. How can I help you?"

"I am Lloyd Bannings, will work here starting from today. This is the letter from HR." He passed the letter to the young girl.

"I see…it is nice to have a new colleague. I heard that you have passed the investigator search test. Congratulation!"

"Umm…thanks. I was just lucky." Lloyd felt embarrassed to be praised straight to the face.

"Don't be so modest." She's amused by his reaction. "Please follow me…oh, Chief Sergei, what a best timing."

"Is he coming?" A man with messy hair and bearded middle-aged man came out from the office. "I am the Chief of SSS, Sergei Lou. Follow me. I'm gonna introduce you some colleagues."

"Y-Yes…"

As Lloyd followed behind Sergei, he didn't at ease.

A section that never heard before…is that a new section?

"We're here. Go inside."

Obliged the words, Lloyd turned the knob and opened the door.

The first person Lloyd meet was a tall and bold figure man. He had blood red long hair tied behind his back.

"Is he here?"

The other two people were sitting at the other side of the table. And the two of them were female.

"Sorry for the wait. Well, he's the last member, Come on, introduce yourself."

"I am Lloyd Bannings, from Crossbell. I lived in foreign country before. I come back to accede the position as a police. Nice to meet you all."

It didn't seem that these three people were the seniors…and why there's a little girl here?

"Wow…what a serious guy." The red haired man laughed. "My name is Randy, Randy Orlando. I like to accosted girls and gambling, and read the pictorials. Hey, how about I lend you my secret collection?"

"Eh…?"

"Ahem!" The girl with pearl grey long hair coughed, as well as reminded the guys. "Nice to meet you too. I am Elie Macdowell. I'm from Crossbell too."

"Hello."

"Tio Plato…from Reman State. Nice to meet you too." The youngest girl – Tio nodded to Lloyd.

"Hmm…Chief Sergei, may I know what is this Special Support Section?" Lloyd looked to the others. "Including me…It seems all of us are young."

"That's…a long story. In addition, all of you are exciting newbie." Then, Sergei's phone rang. He took out a device and pressed the button. "I'm Sergei…oh I see."

That's portable communication terminal? Looks like even such thing were become practical as well.

"Alright…leave the rest to me." Sergei ended the call. "Okay newbie, what this SSS needs to do…you all will find it out in a wonderful place."

* * *

Here is the prologue part one. Hope you all like it.

Well then, until next time.


	2. Prologue Part 2

Hi here I am again. First of all, I want to apologize for any mistake might have in the story. I have tried my best.

Disclaimer: Legend of Heroes: Zero no Kiseki belongs to Falcom.

* * *

Prologue: Special Support Section (Part 2)

Sergei took Lloyd and the rest came to the Crossbell Station. In front of the station there's a stair leaded to the underground sewer.

Since the development of orbal network, the underground sewer had been built as large sewer to build-in the network cables.

"From now on, the four of you need to go through here."

His words made the four of them froze.

"Hey hey, what is this all about?" Randy furrowed his brows showed his dissatisfaction.

"This is designed to test your ability and skills. There're monsters wondering in the underground sewer, and what you need to do is go through this place to the deepest part, while wiping out those monsters."

"Which means a practice test, huh? Sounds much easier." Randy shrugged.

However, Lloyd was not thinking that way.

"P-Please wait a moment! Not to mention the test…why we have to go into the place where monsters are wondering around? We're not the Guard Team." That's supposed to be the Guard Team's job. Why would they interfere with the other's job?

"Well, the normal investigator does not do this kind of work, but in this case, that's a different story." Sergei's description didn't sound convincing to Lloyd. "I will explain the details later. Take this."

He passed a device to the each of them. Opening the cover, there's a big hole in the middle connected to the other six small holes.

"This is…"

"Is this the new type of Orbment?"

"Looks cool."

"…The fifth Orbment, normally known as [ENIGMA]." Tio explained. "It seems finally equipped to the combat."

"Well yes. We received it from Foundation a few days ago. It has been adjusted according to your characteristics." Sergei scratched his head. "The using method…Tio, I'll leave it to you."

"…Alright. By the way, is there any Quartz?"

"There're few left…take it." Sergei took out some colorful Quartzs from the pocket and passed it to Lloyd. "The key, too. After it's done, get back to HQ. I will explain everything there. Hmm…oh yeah, I almost forget about this."

"This is…?"

Sergei passed two manuals to Lloyd, and then prepared to leave.

"That's the investigator manual and combat manual. Make good use of them. Lloyd, you're in charged."

"W-What!?"

"Among the four of you, you're the only one with the official qualification as investigator. I'll leave it to you." Then, he left the place.

What kind of trouble did he get into now? Lloyd rolled his eyes.

Everything sounded so confusing.

"Hey, are you okay?" Randy was quite sympathy for Lloyd as well.

"It's…alright, though it's confusing. But now we should take care of the practice test."

"Yes, I agreed with you." Elie said. "The Chief will explain when we go back to HQ."

"Before starting the test, shouldn't we understand more about each other?" Lloyd suggested. "I use a pair of tonfa as my weapon. I'm eighteen years old, by the way."

"This is eastern weapon right? This weapon focuses on defense. It's suitable as the weapon for an investigator." Randy was admired by the tonfa. "Well, mine is this one."

Randy took out a Stun Halberd. Because it was longer and heavier, it took a lot of efforts to wave it up. But he could hold it with one hand. It could say this weapon was most suitable for him.

"It's heavy, but it does a lot of damages to the monster. I'm twenty-one years old. Don't care about my age, normal is fine."

"Lloyd, I'm eighteen years old too. And, I use this." Elie took out a pistol from the plates beside.

"Is that…the old style orbal pistol?"

"Yes, but you can definitely look forward to its accuracy."

Finally, that's left the little girl. Tio was keeping quiet all the times. Among them, she looked a little awkward.

"Hmm…Tio, now it's your turn. Mine if I ask you age?"

"…Fourteen. Is there any problem?"

"Fourteen, huh…no, that's aside! I remember it needs at least sixteen years old to join the police team." That's why Lloyd was so concerned with Tio.

"…Actually, I do not belong to the Police Department." Tio took out a staff. The staff was half of her height with some orbal devices on top of it. "I am tester from Epstein Foundation. I joined because of this."

"That's …magic staff, right?"

"Yes, the new type orbal magic staff. My weapon."

"I see…that's why Chief Sergei needs you to explain the Orbment to us."

"As long as you use it in combat, you will understand how the Orbment works."

"Then, let's get going!" As the team leader, Lloyd used the key to unlock the door, and then took the lead.

The underground sewer was in square shape. It's surprisingly spacious. The floor mostly limestone flooring and some racks at the joint. There were some tools and equipment left around the place. There were two doors, and one of them was locked.

"So this is the underground."

This was the first time the four of them entered into a place like this. They couldn't help but looking around with curiosity.

"Although I heard about it before, but never thought the city's underground sewer is so capacious." Elie sighed.

"This is surprising." The ex-Guard Team member Randy was shocked by the scene as well. "It's definitely different than what I thought."

Unlike the others, Tio didn't seem being amazed by the structure.

"According to the database, it began when they plans on 20th Century. Except the waterworks, sewer and waste treatment facilities, they added the orbal cables and various facilities." Tio explained. But she's the first time entered this place as well.

"This is really surprising…and above us is the Central Square right?" Lloyd lifted his head to the ceiling. "I just cannot believe monsters are just under us."

"This place is usually locked, so it should be alright. But sometimes, there were report that staffs getting injured in the construction." Tio's words didn't seem assuring at all, but everyone knew she's telling the truth. "So far, the police don't deal with the matter seriously, from what I heard."

"Yes…it's true." Lloyd had once heard from his family.

"Then, I assume Special Support Section is set up due to this reason."

"Well, that's understandable."

Lloyd pondered a while.

"Alright, I understand the situation now. Let alone the test, this work must be done. Let's do this!"

"Yes, I agree with you." Both Elie and Randy nodded to Lloyd. "Let's move with caution."

"…Understood."

The internal of the underground sewer wasn't complicated, and surprisingly clean. The light surrounding was sufficient and easy for Lloyd and the team as they moved. They followed all the way to the deepest part. Half way, they came to a room built with ventilation pipes.

"Wait…do you hear anything?" Lloyd asked.

"It seems like…child's cry?" Elie looked around her, and finally looked at the ventilation pipes. "It sounds coming from this way."

"Hey hey, you said it is locked." Randy looked at Tio and asked.

"…Don't direct the question to me. After all, that's official statement." Tio gave him a glare.

"That's aside! We should find out the child!"

Lloyd opened the cover of the pipe. It seemed it could accommodate an adult. And so, he took the lead, followed by Elie, Randy and Tio.

They followed the path and came down to an angle. Lloyd found a small figure, and the voice seemed coming from there.

"Yeakkk! W-Who's there!?"

"Don't worry, we're here to save you." He softened his tone to avoid frightening the little boy. "Are you alright?"

Perhaps the little kid felt at ease, he suddenly burst into tears.

"Wuwuwuwuwuwu~~~~!"

"Eh…"

"He must be scared. Lloyd, can leave it to me?" Elie sought his advice.

Among the four of them, Elie was one of the most gentle. Lloyd was not good at dealing with children, especially the crying child.

After getting permission, Elie walked to the little boy and gave him a gentle hug.

"Don't worry, I will accompany you. We have defeated those monsters. You're safe now."

The little slowly stopped crying.

"It's dark here. Let's get out from here."

"…Alright."

After getting out from the pipe, the boy - Anri told them a shocked truth.

"…We played at the Central Square. We found maintenance port there, so we opened the cover and…"

"Cover? Is that the one we found a moment ago? "Randy remembered they found a stair and an opened maintenance port. They planned to report after the test was done, though.

"…It seems necessary to complement the entry to the database."

"We discovered by those monsters on the way, and we're separated. I'm…really sorry." As Anri explained everything, the tears rolled down from his eyes again.

"I see…now we have to look for another child. But it's unsafe to bring Anri along….what should we do, Lloyd?" Elie turned her head and asked.

Since Lloyd was the leader. It was normal to seek for his opinion.

And Lloyd had to carefully make decision.

Bringing Anri along, or split into two teams?

"…We're out of time. Let's stick together."

"…Is it alright to bring the child along?"

Tio and Randy thought Lloyd would let the child out from the danger, so both of them were quite surprised.

"It doesn't matter to split into two teams, right? The other team can continue to search the area."

Lloyd thought the same way. But at the same time, he didn't think it was the best way to split right now.

"We don't know what is waiting for us at the deepest part. The remaining team might be in danger, so I don't agree to separate the team." Lloyd looked to Elie. "Elie, can I leave the child to you?"

"Of course. I will protect him."

"Anri, we're going to look for your friend. Would you like to come with us?"

"Y-Yes…I am worried about Ron, too. Please bring me along!"

"Good boy. Alright everyone, move on with extreme caution."

Although it's troublesome, but rather than leaving Anri alone, this was more secure. In case anything happened, they could deal with it in the first hand.

The other three might have thought the same way, so no one opposed Lloyd's decision.

At last, they came down to a gate. Unlike the other gates, this one looked more solid and bigger.

"According to the database, this should be the deepest part." Tio said.

"But we didn't see any kid on our way here…"

As they thought where the child could be, they heard a loud scream.

"!"

"Hey, is it that…!?"

"Hurry up!"

They pushed the door opened, revealing a little boy was surrounding by a bunch of monsters.

"D-Don't come near…! A-Adios…please save me…!"

"That's Ron! Please save him, big brother!" Anri pulled Lloyd's shirt, seeking for help.

Under this condition, literally rushed out would only stimulate the monsters attacked the child. The child was too far from them. No one could guarantee the safety of the child.

Then, how about this?

"Elie, attract those monsters' attention!"

Elie quickly came to understand his words, and shot the monsters with her orbal pistol.

With the shoot, those monsters turned their attentions from Ron to Elie. Everyone readied for battle.

The four of them had fully understood the function of the new Orbment, so it wouldn't be a problem to handle this bunch of enemies.

They inserted the Quartz into the opened slot, which were divided into Earth, Water, Fire, Wind, Time, Space and Mirage. Lloyd used Earth Quartz, Elie used Wind Quartz, Randy used Fire Quartz and Tio used Water Quartz. Different Quartz had improved their strength from different sides.

"Phew…"

"Finally settled it…"

"I-It shocked me!" Ron patted his chest, but he didn't seem in fear at all.

"Ron, are you alright? Are you hurt!?"

"Don't worry, I'm all fine! I'm glad you are fine too! You know, you're slow, and I thought you're gonna eat by those monsters."

"W-What? You're obviously close to being eaten by those monsters…besides, it was Ron insisted to come down here…"

"What are you talking about!? You're the one talking about the underground sewer in the first hand…!"

"Okay, stop there." Lloyd stopped the two little boys.

"I-I'm sorry…"

"Hey, it's the first time I saw you guys. Are you new?" Ron asked rudely.

"He does get carried away…doesn't he? No one teach you to say thank you?" Did kids nowadays always like this? Randy whispered quietly.

"Oh yeah, thank you anyway. It's dangerous, but I was fine. You guys are pretty strong."

"Err…thanks for the compliment, I guess?" Ron did get carried away easily, but Lloyd was fine with him.

"Anyway, we should get out of here." Elie suggested.

"Yeah. Since it's done, we should get back to the police department."

Ron and Anri looked at each other, seemed a bit weird.

"…What's wrong?" Lloyd asked.

"…Big brothers, mind if I ask...You're not from the guild, are you?"

"Guild…? You mean Bracer's Guild?"

"Yeah, that's right! So…you guys truly not from the guild!?" Ron said with loud voice.

It couldn't help being misunderstood as Bracer. They didn't get any uniform as well.

"We're new recruits of Police Department."

"EHHH!? You're police!?" Ron and Anri shouted at the same time. "Why polices are patrolling at the place like this!?"

"Well…we have something to do here…and we found you along the way," Lloyd scratched his face. "Is it…that strange?"

"Of course it IS strange! Because the patrolling polices are notoriously useless!"

Ron's words shocked the four youths.

"My dad told me the police are rude and refuse to help the others. If anything happen, it is better to seek help from Bracer's Guild."

Hearing this, Lloyd couldn't help but dropped his face. Even Elie showed uncomfortable as well.

"So…it's true…"

"Hey Ron…they saved us. How could you say something like this…?" Anri was sharp enough to notice something went wrong with Lloyd and Elie, and quickly apologized.

"I-I know that…y-you don't have to remind me…I just thought some new guys have joined Bracer's Guild, so I was excited…" Ron somehow knew he was rude and felt panic over it. It's rare, though.

At this time, Randy noticed some presences. He ignored the conversation of the kids and concentrated over the presences.

"Something is wrong…Hey, behind you, Lloyd!"

Everyone was startled by his shout.

"What…is it!?"

A huge monster suddenly descended from above. It swung its tentacles to the team, but they managed to dodge it.

Ron and Anri hugged together and cried out. Lloyd and the rest shielded in front of them.

"Adios…Please help us~~~~"

"What is it!?"

"It's huge…"

Tio looked to her back.

"This is not good. The door behind is locked."

Lloyd cursed. He took out a pair of tonfa and took a step forward.

"…Leave it to me. All of you quickly get out of here!"

"What…?"

Randy caught his shoulder. "Do you know what you're talking about!? You absolute can't win with the equipment you have!"

"I know! But I have the strongest defense among all of us. I have no choice! I'll leave the kids to you!"

"Tch…do we really have to do this…?"

In such desperate situation, a black haired man standing on top of the shelf and watching this quietly.

"…Self –scarification is good, but it thoughtlessness at the same time."

"Who's there!?"

The black haired man didn't answer the question. Instead, he unsheathed the Tachi and simply jumped down, killing the monster less than a second.

"!"

"How's that possible…?"

"He did that in one blow…?"

One blow might be an illusion. In fact, it should be few blows to take out that monster. Lloyd thought it was too speedy that caused that illusion.

"I-It's awesome! Mr. Arios, you're great!" Ron and Anri seemed closed to the man. They ran to him immediately seeing him.

"T-Thank you Mr. Arios…but why are you here?"

"Because someone reported seeing kids went down to the maintenance port. Do you know this is dangerous?"

"I'm…so sorry."

"Anyway, it's good to be okay. It's evening, you guys too, better get out of here. Those monsters may appear, so stay alert." Arios said to Lloyd.

"Y-Yes…"

Then, Arios brought the kids and left the place.

"Hey, who's that guy? He doesn't seem to be a normal guy." Though they've been saved, but Randy didn't feel happy at all.

"He seems skillful." Tio agreed to Randy.

"I've heard his name." Elie said.

"Oh, you know him, milady?"

Lloyd replaced Elie and answered.

"His name is Arios MacLaine. I saw him in Crossbell Times Magazine few times. The strongest A Rank Bracer in Crossbell Branch - he can perfectly complete any mission, and gain great trust from the people. He is the guardian of Crossbell. People called him [Sword of Wind]."

… …

Lloyd and the others followed Arios's step leaving underground. When they got out from the entrance, they found something unusual.

"Oh my~ Mr. Arios, you're awesome!" A woman with light grey short hair constantly took pictures in front of Arios. She wore yellow jacket with green shirt and black pant. "Because of the sloppy management of facilities, the kids were in trouble. But our brave guardian has saved them…I will put this in the latest issue of our weekly magazine!"

"What's… that?" Lloyd completely had no idea what was just happened now.

"…Don't make such a mess, Grace. It's true that the sloppy management is the problem, but this time the kids are wrong in the first place. Please do not distort the fact."

"Ahaha…we're just respond to the reader's needs, that's all! And well, it seems there are some interesting guests around this time."

"…Is she talking about us?" Lloyd smiled bitterly.

"Isn't it obvious?" Randy watched Grace walked near to them.

"Our new found section charges out to the first mission! But due to lack of strength, they failed! Feeling powerless, are the young people able to come across with the numerous of trials set in front of them!?"

"W-What…?" Lloyd used his hand to block the flash from taking his sight. He furrowed his brows over those comments.

"It seems she is the media staff…" Tio said timidly.

"Yes…and it's from Crossbell Times Magazine." Elie sighed.

"You've gone too far, Grace." Arios dropped his face. "They saved the kids before I did. They were just being careless at the last minute."

"Okay I know that…" Grace showed disappointment with that statement. "Fine, I will write the report I details, hope you guys don't mind it. Keep on the good works!"

There's no way they wouldn't mind this at all. Though Lloyd felt unsatisfied with Arios's words, but he's telling the truth. He couldn't refute.

"Mr. Arios, I would like to have an exclusive interview with you."

"I thought I have turned it down."

Having no intention to continue the conversation, Arios brought Ron and Anri leaving the place. Grace chased behind him and leaving the four young people.

"What is that?" Tio shook her head, having no idea what was happened.

"It seems we've been treated like a clown. Though that woman is my cup of tea, but too bad she's odd."

"That's not the problem…Randy." Elie sighed. "What should we do now, Lloyd?"

"We have completed the test. Let's get back to the HQ first. We have to report about the kids too…"

Suddenly, Lloyd's Orbment rang.

"…Just push that button, it can switch to communication mode." Tio explained to him.

"…I'm Lloyd Bannings…"

" _Lloyd, I am the girl at the reception…would you please return to the Police Department? The Vice Chief is looking for all of you…"_

* * *

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!?"

Lloyd and the rest returned to the HQ with restless heart, and the one welcomed them was scolding from the Vice Chief.

"Intervene with things not related to the task but the credit goes to Arios MacLaine…and the worst is this news is going to be tomorrow headline!"

"Er…" Just as Lloyd about to say something, Vice Chief blocked him from talking anything.

"Shut up! I don't want any excuse!"

The four of them looked at each other innocently. They had no excuse, though.

"That's why I'm against the establishment of new section! If it weren't that damn Sergei proposed any exchange…"

"Exchange …?" Elie asked unconsciously.

"Nothing! It's not related to any of you!" Vice Chief quickly hid his panic. "How about this? I suggest you guys to quit from this section."

"What…?"

"…I don't understand at all…"

"Anyway, this section certainly won't last for six months. It doesn't benefit on your future promotion." He looked at Lloyd. "Lloyd, I know you want to become an investigator. I can help to arrange you to Investigation Section. As for the others, I will arrange the best for you. Sounds good, right? You have one night to think of it."

The four left the room in confusion. All of them was doubtful and tired, especially Lloyd.

"… …"

"Looks like things become strange…I can't believe he required us to quit." Randy stretched his body in laziness.

"It's quite complex within the police department…"

The youngest Tio was inexperienced, but she kind of knew that things had become weird now.

"…It's different with the agreement we've made…"

"Agreement…?" Elie asked her.

"…It's nothing. Then again, where's Chief Sergei?"

"Who knows? First he simply ordered us around, now he was nowhere to be found…what is this all for?" That's made them scolded by the annoying Vice Chief. It's disgusting. "…Hey Lloyd, are you okay?"

"Does it hit you this much?" Elie also noticed his unusualness.

"No…it's fine. I just…feel that everything is so different than the one I imagined…" Lloyd showed a hint of loneliness.

The others didn't know what's he's trying to say, and just shook their heads.

Lloyd felt bad for hiding his true feeling. But he was yet ready to tell them everything. This section is going to disband. No one could tell they would meet again or not.

"No…it's nothing…"

"Yo! Looks like the newbie had experienced a disaster."

Unfamiliar voice sounded from behind. They all turned their heads to the back.

The one coming to them was a middle-aged man and a yellow haired young man. It seemed they're superior and subordinate.

"You're…?"

"My name is Denue, from Investigation Section II." The middle-aged man introduced himself.

"I'm Raymond, from Investigation Section II as well." The yellow haired man said. "I heard the rumor, but I did not think there's a little child in the team too."

Tio shot him a glare.

"Nice to meet you. I am Lloyd Bannings."

"I am Elie Macdowell."

"Randy Orlando here."

"Bannings…? I see. So you're…" Denue mumbled something and kept nodding his head. " I can't believe Sergei actually expect the newbie can gain popularity from the people."

"Sorry…but what do you mean by that?"

"What the hell? You guys don't know anything yet?"

"Anyway, you guys are really bad luck. There're many things to do while no return at all. I would have resigned if it's me." Raymond said with a hint of tease.

"You idiot…I should have transfer you to Sergei's department!"

"I-I'm sorry…"

Even Denue couldn't do anything to Raymond's cowardly attitude.

"…Well, it's quite tough working under Sergei, but I hope you can give it a thought. We'll welcome you guys if you want to transfer to our section."

"Err…anyway, thank you…" By now, Lloyd had no idea how to respond. Too many things they didn't know. And now he was quite confusing. The only thing he wanted to do was to look for Sergei and questioned him.

When Denue and Raymond gone, the Orbment rang. What a good timing!

" _Hey, is it over?"_

"Chief, where are you now!? You told us to wait at HQ, but you're nowhere to be found!" Lloyd couldn't hold back his frustration and yelled at Sergei.

"… _I heard that your luggage has reached the dorm, so I was going to give it a check. Am I kind?"_

"Luggage…you're at the dorm?"

" _Well yeah. Come over here. I'll be waiting."_

"…Alright. Please tell me where the dorm is."

* * *

"A section that takes public safety as priority, and response to variety missions…?"

After they received call from Sergei, they immediately left and headed the dorm. The dorm was the one Lloyd saw when the first time he entered Central Square, the old office of Crossbell Times Magazine. This building had thirty years history, and looked old and dirty compared to the other buildings around.

And then, they finally met with Sergei.

"Yes, this is the purpose to set up Special Support Section. "

"But…isn't this become replica of Bracer's Guild?" Elie sighed.

"More exactly, it's copying." Tio criticized.

"As you all know, Bracer's Guild has high appraisal from the people. Apart from A Rank Bracer Arios MacLaine, the [Sword of Wind], there're few strong Bracer reside at Crossbell Bracer's Guild. You know what this means to the top of Police Department?"

"…People will evaluate both Police Department and Bracer's Guild, and eventually criticism the police. This will affect the state government's evaluation, right?" Among the four of them, Elie was the only one answered.

Hearing that, Randy got some points despite being an outsider.

"I knew it. The key is to earn popularity from the people. Am I right?"

"…This attempt is too obvious."

"Frankly speaking, yes. The police basic concept is to maintain order and comply with the State's law. Serving the people is secondary concept. So the internal doesn't agree with the concept of SSS, and simply tease it as 'Fake Bracer' or 'Little Crown'…"

"I see…then it explains a lot of things…" So this is what Denue and Raymond meant, Elie nodded.

"This means that we have to work in this kind of section?"

"It's surprised."

"Let me finish it. I bet you guys knew that you're free to refuse the assignment."

How did he know about this?

"If officially assign here, you will need to do a lot of works, like eliminate the monster, or looking for the lost, or even helping HQ in doing some paper works. I don't think the unwilling one can handle it. So, you'll have one night to think about it. Don't worry. If you refuse the assignment, you'll be assigned to other section. It's all up to you guys."

* * *

Sergei had arranged some rooms for them, guy's room at second floor, while girl's room at third floor. This building had fourth floor in total. The top was the rooftop.

Lloyd sat on the bed, having no mood to unpack his luggage. He didn't know he should or not. His head was dizzy and confused.

He looked at the photo on hand.

"…It seems I've assigned to a weird section…I'm not here to imitate the Bracer…"

Then, for what he became a police? If someone asked him, he believed he couldn't answer it.

Come to think of it, why he want to become a police? Was it because of brother?

"…I remember brother was under Investigation Section I…"

Investigation Section I was an elite section, used to undertake cases of political and international. He really still had a long way to go.

Why…he wanted to enter Investigation Section I? Was it because of brother?

"…It useless to wonder. The others…I kinda want to know their decisions."

The three of them didn't seem graduate from Police School, and seemed everyone had their own reason to be here.

Randy's room was just next door, so he planned to visit him first.

"It's late. What is it?"

Randy was probably aware of his lost, and simply invited Lloyd into his room.

The room didn't seem to match Randy's style. It's comfortably furnishing. But the liquors were a bit abrupt, though.

"You've done unpacked? That's meant you already have decision?"

"You meant the assignment?" Randy took a sip of the drink and laughed. "It's quite relaxed to me for not being stayed at the office. The section and the dormitories are very convenient in a building, so I'll just stay here."

"I see…"

Lloyd never thought that Randy had no confusion at all. Thinking about this, Lloyd couldn't help but feel quite lonely.

"You seem very confusing, huh? Well, I understand while you finally got the qualification as an Investigator and don't want to waste it."

"…That's one of the points. Mainly because I feel it farther away the goal of mine…"

"The goal?"

"It's…nothing." Lloyd still didn't feel comfortable to talk about this Randy, and simply changed the subject. "By the way…why are you being assigned to this section?"

"Well, you really want to know that?"

"If you're convenient to talk about it."

"Hmm…actually I don't want to let others know. But since you ask me…it's because of women." Randy shrugged. "I used to have girlfriends here and there. One day, my HOD found out about it and then I was fired. Fortunately, Chief Sergei found me and picked me up."

He didn't seem to be lying. Though Lloyd didn't know him well, he might have done that.

"Er…where did you work before?"

"Crossbell Guard Team. There's a Bellguard Gate at the Empire border right? That's where I worked before."

"No wonder you can swing that Stun Halberd so freely."

"There's really nothing to at the border, normally just training or patrolling. But if I work here, I can go to Entertainment District as I want. Sound good, right?"

"…I kinds understand it."

"It seems we're quite kindred. Actually I found some shops with sexy beautiful girls. Let's find a day a go there!"

Randy made a promise with Lloyd, as if knowing Lloyd would sure stay back in the team. Lloyd simply smiled at that, and decided Randy was an easy going person. It wasn't bad to have him in the team.

And the, Lloyd headed to the third floor. Elie's room was in the first one, so he decided to pay her a visit first.

"Lloyd." She seemed unpacked all her things as well. It was comfortable and matched her style very well. "Hold on, I'll make you a cup of tea."

"It's alright. I just passed by. By the way…have you made the decision?"

"Oh, you're talking about the assignment. It's pretty confusing, but I decided to stay here." She looked through him and showed a hint of worry. "…You seem pretty trouble. Well…the set up of the section was too reluctantly."

"What do you mean by reluctantly?"

"From the Chief, we know that this section was built under so many obstacles and intentions, and it lack of legitimacy. If we can't make any achievement, this section would probably been withdraw."

"You're right. But then…why are you staying in the team?"

"Well…I think this is a good place to observe distortions." Her answer made Lloyd stunned for a while. Elie just smiled at him without explained further. "I wouldn't become a police for long, so the promotion doesn't concern me at all. That's why l want to stay here."

"I see…why do you want to become a police?"

"If I have to say…then I'll say it's for social experience. I got full score on both paper and shooting test. They couldn't reject me either."

"I just feel that we're not on the same level…"

The more they chatted, the more Lloyd knew that the girl was very talented. People said don't judge a book form its look, and Elie fit it the most.

"You passed the investigation test too. I think there should be a reason as well, right?"

"Hmm…that's…"

She probably looked through his hesitation, and stopped asking more.

"We can talk about it later, after we officially become colleague."

Lloyd appreciated her thoughtfulness. After saying good bye to her, Lloyd moved to Tio's room.

The weird was, after a few knocking on the door, no one answered the door.

Where did she go?

He decided to take a look at the lounge, and truly found the little girl was busying something on her hands.

"Lloyd?"

"Where are you doing here, Tio?"

"As you can see, I'm checking on the terminal."

"Terminal…?" At the back of Tio, there're some machines put on the floor. He didn't know what it was.

"This terminal has been improved base on ZCF's Capel System. It can receive information direct from the Police Department through the orbal network."

"W-Wait a minute. I can't get it at all…"

Lloyd immediately gave in since he had no knowledge on network or so. Although Tio was the youngest among them, but her knowledge on this field was the best.

"…I'm sorry. Lloyd, how much do you understand about orbal network?"

"I have read it on some magazines, but I'm not sure what that is."

"This project was initiated by Epstein Foundation and Zeiss Central Factory (ZCF). Now mostly advance by Foundation. Present, Crossbell is carrying out the experiment on orbal network, and this terminal is one of the experiments."

"I still don't get it. How does it work, anyway?"

Tio sighed. "To put it simple, this is the plan to modify the communication device. After improve the system, the communication device is not only for conversation and interaction, but it can connect the terminal with the computing capacity, building efficient intelligence network."

"Ah…so this can lead for better internal communication and command systems within Police Department, right?"

"Yes, you can say so. Although it is not my expertise, I still can handle it. So I am here to do checking for later."

As Lloyd heard it, he knew Tio had made decision as well.

"…You really didn't think about the assignment at all, and decided to stay."

"Yes, I have my reason to stay here. The Foundation sent me here because of my willful request as well. Lloyd…you better worry about yourself, other than worry the rest of us."

"…You're right. Sorry."

"It's nothing…I've done checking, so I will rest now. Tomorrow I have to do cable connection."

"Okay, good night."

Seeing the girl left, Lloyd felt tired.

All of them had made decision, and decided to stay. He was the only one left.

What he wanted? He was thinking to succeed his brother's behest, but he was still troubled by the question.

The three of them clearly had their reason, and that's made them to stay. While him, what's his reason to stay?

"Haiz…"

He started to feel difficult to breathe, mostly because the air was sultry.

"Let's go outside…"

As he walked to the door, someone knocked the door.

Who was that in this late time?

"Yo, big brother!"

"Ron…and Anri? How do you know we are here?"

Ron crossed his arms and lifted his head in proud.

"Well, we were tried to look for you guys at the Police Department, but they told us you guys had left, and gave us the address here. So we come to take a look!"

"I see…so what is it you want to look for us?"

"Actually…we want to say thank you. Thank you for saving us." Anri said in timid voice, seemed quite embarrassed.

"Though Mr. Arios saved us at the end, but you guys did save us on the first hand, so thank you."

"You are really rude, Ron…"

Lloyd totally didn't expect the kids up so late just for thanking them, and he stunned a bit.

"Haha…you're welcome. Do you need me take you home?"

"It's fine. My house is at the West Street."

"Mine is at Residential Street…thank you, big brother."

Not knowing the reason, but Lloyd felt relieved.

Suddenly, he remembered words from his brother.

 _ **Lloyd, if you are a man, you should face it and feel with your heart. One day, you will know what you really want the most.**_

How long since then? It reminded his brother a lot.

"…Why am I making everything so complicated? I can be happy over this little tiny thing, and yet I…"

By this time, the communication device rang. Someone was calling, so Lloyd quickly answered the call.

"Hello, Special Support Section here…"

" _Lloyd? Are you Lloyd?"_

Hearing the familiar voice, Lloyd almost choked.

"…Cecil? How do you know the number here?"

" _I called to the Police Department, and they gave me the number here. I'm sorry…I was supposed to greet your back…"_

"No, don't mind that. You're busy too. I'll find some times to pay a visit to uncle's house."

" _You really should. They are worried about you. Me too, of course."_

"I'm sorry...I'll give you a visit later, Cecil."

" _I'll be waiting. You must be tired. Good night, Lloyd."_

"Good night."

The call ended. Lloyd showed a hint of relieve and smiled. Later, he went to his room.

* * *

"So, what is your answer?"

"I'm fine with the assignment. So I'll stay." Randy shrugged, didn't bother at all. "Then again, it was you who picked me up."

"…Well, I can promote you to Investigation Section I as well. They might appreciate your combat ability."

"No no no…I'll pass."

Sergei laughed a little. "Elie, how about you?"

"I'll stay here, Chief Sergei."

"Your decision is quite surprised me. You know, our top management considers this section is handyman section. That's why they promote you here. There's no easy job, you get it?"

"Of course I know it. Don't worry about me."

"Very well." Sergei was satisfied with her answer. "Tio…I think you're still the same right?"

"Yes, I'll follow the agreement we have made. By the way, the cables connection shall start around afternoon. I am going to in charge everything, is it alright?"

"Yes, I'll leave it to you. And then…" At last, Sergei looked at Lloyd. Among the four of them, he was the most confused one. Sergei understood that, and decided not to push him too hard. "Lloyd Bannings, you completed all the courses and trainings with great result, and passed through the investigator test perfectly. To tell the truth, I feel it is pretty mistreating to put you under this section."

"… …"

"You should do pretty well in other section as well, I presume. So, what's your decision?"

"Chief Sergei, I'll stay."

The rest was relief after hearing that. All of them gave Lloyd a warm smile.

"What the hell…I was hoping you're gonna struggle more than this…" As Sergei said this, he immediately received dead glare from the team. "Well, all of you deserve a rest for today. The hard works shall start tomorrow, so take a good rest. Lloyd Bannings."

"Yes!"

"Elie Macdowell."

"Yes."

"Randy Orlando."

"Yo."

"Tio Plato.

"…Yes."

"Starting from today at time 9:00, the four of you are officially assigned to this section. Welcome to Special Support Section (SSS). Let's look forward to tomorrow-"

* * *

Phew, I've finally done prologue part 2. The prologue is quite long, so there may have part 3 or 4 coming soon. I will arrange the length of each chapter so it wouldn't turn out too long.

Anyway, see you in part 3!


	3. Prologue Part 3

Hi I'm back! Here we go on Prologue Part 3.

* * *

Lloyd went to buy some flowers before heading out.

It has been three years since he left Crossbell, and he couldn't help but feeling guilty. He walked down the path to a hill and came down to one of the graves.

" _\- Oh Adios sits in the sky above us. Please open the gate for the soul flying to Your side-"_

 _He heard mumbles from behind. It's timid, but he heard them clearly._

 _("I can't believe it…why such a vibrant guy will…")_

 _("He got a cute and wonderful girlfriend, and they almost marry…but why…?")_

 _("Damn those police! They are not going to stay quiet right!?")_

 _("Speaking of which…his parents was dead. How is his little brother then…?")_

 _The girl beside him must have heard that too, as she suddenly turned to him with a warm smile._

"… _Are you alright, Lloyd?"_

" _I'm fine. Cecil, don't push yourself too much…I'm sorry, I was supposed to take care of everything…"_

" _Don't say that. We're family, and Guy is…" Cecil suddenly stopped and sobbed. She used a handkerchief to cover her voice._

"… _Cecil…"_

"… _I'm sorry…you're the most painful one, and yet I'm…Lloyd, I will take care of you. I'll take care of you in the future…"_

"… …"

Standing in front of the grave, Lloyd remembered the funeral of his brother.

On that day, everything changed. The lives together with his brother had ended, and his brother left without alert. At the end, he didn't know how Guy was dead, whether it was an accident or homicide, he didn't know at all. After the funeral, he left Crossbell.

He put the flower and knelt down. The grave crafted with the name Guy Bannings.

"I was…too childish. I should have accepted it candidly, yet I was persisted in some inexplicable things…"

When he heard the news, he thought that was a joke. He thought Guy would actually show up later and told him it was merely a joke.

However, when he saw Guy lying inside the coffin, he finally knew that's not a joke.

"I'm back, brother. I'm…so sorry I didn't come back to see you. I was…too impulse."

Looking at Cecil crying face, the little Lloyd thought he should take care and protect her. No other reason, just because she was Guy's lover. Since Guy was gone, he should take the responsibility.

However, Cecil told him she would take care of him in the future with a sad smile. Hearing that, Lloyd felt sorrow. Later, he rejected her offer and left Crossbell to his uncle's house, until he joined Police School at seventeen years old.

Less than an hour's journey to the city, but he has not been back once in three years. He swore that he would not go back to the city before he's turning into a mature man.

But, did he really mature enough?

That's just his childish thought.

"I finally become an investigator. Although the section I've been assigned was quite…weird, but I'll do my best. Please watch it, brother!"

At last, a soft wind brushed against his face, as if an answer came from Guy.

* * *

The second day, before the mission started, Sergei once again assemble all of them and had a small meeting.

"Lloyd, take out the investigation Manual." Lloyd put the manual on the table. "This can be used as the proof of your identity, which also recorded various instruction and notes. But its primary purpose is to record and confirm any cases handled."

"What does it mean?"

"Explain it, Lloyd."

"According to the Police Regulations, any task requires record. After receiving a task, any information should record in this manual. Report subject to the manual and it can also be used for special grant approval."

"I see…this is reasonable."

"But to me, this is pretty annoying." Randy sighed.

"Generally, it is just as Lloyd said. However, the situation in SSS is a bit different. Aside from regular task, there's also support request." Sergei looked at Tio. "Tio, prepare the information."

Tio stood up from the chair and moved to the terminal at the back.

"Everyone, please come over here." When everyone was gathered, she started to explain. "This terminal is connected to the orbal network, and it's done with all the installation. Basically, it will maintain active all the times. Once login, it will show this page."

Tio showed them how to work. After login, the page displayed two grids. Inside the grids displayed some contents.

"What's written here?" Randy pointed the two grids.

"Is that…Support Request?"

"Yes. Except normal task, you will receive delegates from all sides, including delegate from public and tourist, from Municipal Government and so on. Although it is not necessarily to complete all of them, but the ignoring delegates might be processed by Bracers."

"I get it."

"That's meant we have to win those praises from people as much as we can by completing all the delegates, right?" Everyone now was fully understood.

"In addition, HQ might request for help like patrolling or some simple paper works. You get me now?"

"Oh my god…" Hearing paper work, Randy immediately dropped his face.

"So this is how the orbal network works…I finally understand its function now." Lloyd knew he would sure come to understand more when he used to it.

"Unlike communication device, it can deliver portrait, text and sound all together. I heard it before…it seems it can apply in wide range." Elie agreed with Lloyd.

"Yes." Tio explained further. "Currently it is tested in variety places. This terminal is part of it."

Sergei lighted a cigarette.

"I heard that Bracer's Guild has introduced the same system. We can't be left behind." He looked at his subordinates. "This concludes the briefing. Lloyd, before starting on delegates, brings them out to the street and takes a good look of this city. Use your eyes to confirm what kind of city all of you should protect in the future."

"Yes sir."

"Oh yes, the Weapon Shop and Orbal Workshop are just right at the street. You guys must visit them in order to deal with them in future."

"Understood."

"I will mostly stay in my room. But I am very busy with all those magazines or sleeping. Don't count on me, alright?"

"E-Eh?" Sergei ignored their shocks and walked pass them back to his office, leaving the four.

"He is…pretty elaborate, huh?"

"…This is quite worrying, though…"

Suddenly, a notification came in. Tio pushed the connect button, and then the page popped up a new window.

" _Hello, do you remember me?"_

There's a girl showed on the window. She had brown pigtails with a bright smile. She's also the one to greet them yesterday. It's hardly to forget such a cute girl.

"Hello, er…" How rude Lloyd forgot to ask for name yesterday.

" _My name is Fran, Fran Seeker. Nice to meet you all!"_

"Nice to meet you. Anyway, what do you want with us?"

" _I would like to do an additional description of the Support Request."_

"Additional description?"

" _Yes. From now on, I will be your exclusive receptionist. I will be responsible for various reports that submitted by you after the Support Request has been done."_

Randy looked at Tio with dumb face.

"What is that? I completely don't understand it."

"…To put it simple, after we have completed any delegate, we can use this terminal to submit the report to HQ through orbal network."

"That means we don't have to go to HQ to report every time, is it?" Elie was quick to understand it.

" _Yes, all the reports are available for review and distribute custom allowances. According to actual accomplishments, your grade as Investigator will increase, which I will notify through orbal network."_

"Anyway, all the procedures can be done by this terminal, right?" For Randy, this was the best thing.

" _You're right. You are pleased to ask me any question. I'll be waiting!"_

"Thank you for everything, Fran."

" _Then, see you when you have done the first delegate. If you want to have a dinner with me, please feel free to come to me!"_

Lloyd laughed a bit. What a cute girl she was.

"Everyone, let's visit the town. I would like to go some places."

It's been three years, and Lloyd wanted to see how much the city has changed.

"Wait a minute…" Tio found the terminal once again received new message. "Lloyd, new delegates are coming in."

"Let me see." The four of them checked the content of the delegates one by one. "Delegate from Municipal Government, delegate of looking for lost item, and eliminate monster…it seems monster once again appear in the underground sewer."

"Is it the monster from yesterday?" Thinking about yesterday, Elie slightly furrowed her brows.

"What do you think, leader?"

"Don't call me that…personally, I want to take all these delegates." Lloyd had thought about it. "In order to gain trust from people, we must complete all the delegates. Although we were careless and taken aback by the monster, I don't think we will lose again with full equipment. So I want to take the challenge."

"Well…it's not my style to give up because of losing in battle." Randy smirked.

"Yes, you are right." Elie agreed to Lloyd.

And so, the four of them set out to the city.

The Weapon Shop was very near to SSS, so they decided to visit there for first stop. At Weapon Shop, they changed all the equipment and bought some useful accessories for themselves. Tio's director had left her dedicated upgrading tools for the orbal magic staff for future used.

Then, they moved to Orbal Workshop.

"Welcome to Orbal Workshop [Genten]…Hmm? Y-You're…Lloyd!?" The girl at the reception was shocked and shouted loudly. Her voice had attracted the attention from all around the shop.

"You're…Wendy!? What are you doing here?"

"Of course I'm working here! I am the technician here!"

Hearing that, Lloyd remembered he heard that this friend of him has started working. But he didn't expect she's an Orbal Technician.

"Sorry…I was surprised."

"Sorry for interrupting…your voices are too loud and dragged too many attentions." Randy said with a hint of teasing. "Is she your childhood friend? My, what a cute girl. Can I date you next time?"

"What are you talking about, Randy?" Elie rolled her eyes at him. "By the way Wendy, I heard about this shop before. The decoration is very beautiful."

"Ahaha…this is the interest of the Manager, though. This reception is the focal point which you can maintain your Orbment."

"Can you handle this new type Orbment as well?" Lloyd took out his Orbment and showed it to Wendy.

"Oh…you're using this new type, huh? Don't worry, we have Quartz for you guys as well. Incidentally, Bracer's Guild is our regular customer too."

"…It seems the Guild has put ENGIMA in to actual combat." Tio said.

"Hah, they're quick."

"Well then, hope we won't trouble you too much, Wendy." Lloyd said.

"Don't say that. Come to me anytime if you want to upgrade your Orbment."

After saying goodbye to Wendy, the four of them left Central Square and went to Governmental District.

Governmental District included Mayor and other members' agencies, Municipal Library and Crossbell State Police Department.

"This place is so carefree with the fountain and benches." Tio said after observing the place.

"This place can be considered as a piece of land in the city during daytime." Elie explained.

"What is that?"

Beside the office of Municipal Government, they noticed certain works was carrying out. A bunch of tools and equipment were left on the ground, and having some fences to block people from going in.

"It is carrying out some construction works, so it's blocked for the time being. I heard that is a tower."

"Tower? For what?" Randy asked with less interest.

"Temporary is still unknown, but it will be a magnificent work." No one really knew what it was, so people were looking forward to its completion.

They greeted Fran and other colleagues at Police HQ, and then moved to the next place.

As name applied, the Entertainment District was a place with casino and high-class hotel. Besides, there was also a theatrical troupe [Arc-en-ciel] known as city's most famous grand theatre located in the central of district. Its regular published new show really made the people so excited for it.

"This is [Arc-en-ciel]? I bet there are many beautiful girls inside." Randy was the happiest since coming to Entertainment District.

"What are you so happy for…?" Elie couldn't help but sighed.

"I read [Arc-en-ciel] on many magazines before. I heard that many people specially come here during the show to see the [Fiery Princess]." Lloyd said.

"[Fiery Princess]…?" Tio tilted her head with question mark.

"Ilya Platière. She is the symbol of [Arc-en-ciel], a top star with overwhelming popularity…oh, there she is."

In front of the grand theatre, two women showed up by the gate. One of them was a golden haired beautiful woman, and one of them was a purple haired young girl. The blonde simply furrowed her brows, looking unsatisfied.

"I don't know…why aren't you accepting my invitation? You can live in my house freely."

"You've helped me a lot, and I don't want to trouble you further. I can look for a house somewhere in the city. Miss Ilya, I want to do it by myself." The purple haired girl smiled shyly. Though Ilya kept telling to come with her, she refused it firmly.

"…Alright, then. Rixia, don't hesitate to tell me if you need anything, okay? I will help you no matter what."

"…Thanks, Miss Ilya."

The purple haired girl turned to leave, nodding as a sign of greeting to Lloyd and the rest of them before leaving the place.

"Hey hey, is that blonde the [Fiery Princess]?" Randy's saliva almost dropped down.

"You're right." Lloyd laughed.

"OMG, this is heaven! Well, they hasn't release any new show, right?"

"You'll see, Randy." Elie rolled her eyes to him, taking Tio together with her and leaving the guys behind.

The next they went to Residential Street, a place full with politicians or traders' lordly mansions. It was quite a high-class and quiet residential area. There was a mansion especially deluxe with two horse portraits in front of the house. Elie, not knowing the reason, kept telling them there was nothing interesting and dragged all of them off that mansion.

Walking over from Residential Street they came to West Street. This was the place Lloyd intended to visit from the beginning.

He looked to his right where a building written in name of [House of Bell]. Everything was so familiar.

"I wonder how they are."

[House of Bell] was the place Lloyd used to it since childhood. Three years ago, they intended to take him over while he refused and ran away at the end. Thinking about that, Lloyd suddenly felt guilty.

Since it was a visit, the other three decided to go with him.

It has been three years, and everything was the same. It looked quite old now, but it was still the place he knew and familiar with.

There were only a young girl and a middle-age woman in the house. The woman froze when she first saw Lloyd.

"I'm back, Aunt."

"…Lloyd? You're Lloyd?" The woman put down the task on hand, taking a few steps forward and taking Lloyd into her embrace. "You finally come back!"

"W-Wait…Aunt…I can't breathe…!" Lloyd struggled to get freed from the warm hug. "Please…don't treat me like a child."

His colleagues were watching him at the back! Aww…he felt so embarrassed. He could somehow feel they were laughing at him.

"I'm sorry…but I'm so happy to see you! You know your uncle will do the same if he's at home!"

Lloyd laughed shyly.

"I'm so sorry for making all of you worried…but I'm back. I'll visit Cecil later."

"Oh…Cecil is just too busy with her works…Lloyd, do you need anything now? Where are you living? Do you eat well…"

"Aunt, I'm fine! I'll come again! Bye!"

"Take care of yourself!"

"Y-Yes, I will!"

"You look close to her." Elie smiled.

"Looks like a family." Randy chimed.

"…They took care of me before, so I have to visit them in person. Sorry for the delay."

"I'm the only child, so it's quite envious for me." Elie gave a gentle smile. Lloyd felt embarrassed and quickly turned his face away.

And then, they walk further into a bakery. There, Lloyd met his old friend Oscar. After a little chat, Oscar gave him a recipe manual, which for them to record any recipe they found. After taking a round, they went back to Central Square again. On the way, they met the purple haired girl once again. She seemed coming from Governmental District.

"We seemed to meet her a lot on the way." Elie said.

"She's the girl that talked with blonde right? Then again, she's quite beautiful, too." Randy's eyes were only focused on beautiful girl.

"…From their dialogue, this girl is probably the new staff." Tio shot him a contempt glare.

"That doesn't matter." Randy smirked, didn't matter her glare at all.

"Alright there." Lloyd sighed. "We should move to the next place."

"…East Street, is it? Bracer's Guild office is there."

"Yes, I think we should pay them a visit." Lloyd suggested.

The East Street was an exotic street established together with the eastern immigration. There was an authentic restaurant and many open-air stalls. Crossbell Bracer's Guild branch was somewhere in the corner of this street, and the location was so striking for Lloyd to find it.

When they walked into the building, the one greeted them was a man who dressed on women's clothing. His (Her?) style of speaking was feminine too.

"Welcome to Bracer's Guild…Oh, isn't this Special Support Section?"

The four of them was surprised by that. Although the matter was already on the headline of Crossbell Times Magazine, he (she?) was too quick on recognizing them.

"…Hello."

"Are we too famous to be recognized?" Randy said with a smile.

"Don't look down on us…my name is Michel, nice to meet you all."

Lloyd and the others introduced themselves one by one. And then Michel said:

"Arios has reported the matter to me. Since you guys were posted on the headline, as a member of guild, it is my responsibility to do some investigation."

"I see."

"Hmm…won't you feel unhappy with us? You know, we SSS and Bracer's Guild are…" Lloyd asked tentatively, but Michel didn't seem concern at all.

"Of course it's fine! I'm grateful you could share our works…of course, if you guys are **able** to share with us."

"!"

Michel satirical response gave Lloyd a heavy counter-attack. The four of them immediately lowered their face.

Facing such provocation, Lloyd who had not made any visible result couldn't fight back. They could only withstand the contempt look of him (her?).

"…You got the gut to say that." Even Randy stopped being hippies.

"Oh…stop giving that scary face. I'm scared." Michel suddenly said exaggeratedly, and the atmosphere turned awful. "…Well, enough with all the bullying. All I can say is do your best, guys. I'm looking forward."

"…Thanks."

After stepping out from the Guild, all of them watched each other and laughed bitterly.

"That's really bad." Randy sighed.

"It is sad we couldn't do anything to their comment." Elie dropped her face.

"The road ahead is truly rough…but we cannot depress over this matter. We already know this from the start, aren't we?" Lloyd felt heart wrenching, but Chief has warned them from the very beginning-there's no easy job for them.

"…Yes, I agree to Lloyd. I suggest we should start doing our job now." Tio said.

"Tio's right. Let's start, then."

They returned to Entertainment District's high-class Hotel - Millennium Hotel to find the tourist who had lost his ticket went back to Erebonia Empire. After they help the young man getting back the ticket, they went to Municipal Government to investigate the vacant houses in the city. They followed the list given and did double checking. After confirmed all the information, their job was done. Lastly, the one last job – eliminating wanted monster.

"Alright, one last job. We are going down to the sewer again. Are you ready?"

"Of course."

"Anytime!"

"…I'm ready."

And then, the group went down to the sewer.

After previous raiding, the monsters had reduced significantly. There were some left, and the group eliminated them along the way. They saved a lot of time since they were just going the same way yesterday.

In the same place as yesterday, there were an overweight bat and a few small bats as the info showed.

"…It seems this is the target." Confirming the info given, Lloyd took out his pair of tonfa. "Elie, Randy and Tio, act according to the plan!"

"""Yes!""""

Lloyd and Randy charged ahead as the strikers. Lloyd focused on defending while Randy focused on attacking. Elie and Tio took out the small bats around while supporting the guys.

The obese bat had difficulty on moving, but its power was extremely strong. The fat under its skin was thick, so Lloyd and Randy attempted on its head instead. When the small bats intended to attack Lloyd and Randy, Elie would shoot them down. Tio's orbal magic staff had electric attribute, although it wasn't strong to eliminate the small bats in once, however it helped to distract them.

The group worked smoothly in eliminating the monsters.

"…Phew, it's done."

"It went pretty well!"

Liberated from the frustration, the four of them laughed naturally together.

After leaving the underground sewer, Lloyd immediately received call from Sergei,

"Chief?"

" _How is it?"_

"We just finished on last job."

" _Good. Where are you now?"_

"We're in front of underground sewer, about to go back."

" _Wait, I have an urgent investigation job. I need you to take it in priority."_

Sergei's tone was as usual, but Lloyd could hear a hint of pressing.

"Understood. What is it we need to investigate?"

" _I need the four of you go to Downtown. Someone reported two groups of gangs are going into fight. Stop them with whatever you could – that's it."_

Not giving Lloyd any chance, Sergei cut the line off.

"W-Wait!"

Hey, stopping fighting was not investigation job!

"What is it?" Elie asked.

"It doesn't…look good."

Lloyd briefly explained the order given. The other three were somehow looked dignified.

"The gangs from Downtown…"

"…According to the database, there are two gangs named [Sabel Viper] and [Testaments]. I think fighting is just pretty normal to them."

However, this was the first time Lloyd heard it.

"I never expected gangs like that appeared during these years…" He sighed. "…Never mind. Anyway, we should hurry be there. It seems necessary to stop before they start fighting."

"Then, let's go!"

* * *

The only way to go to Downtown was through the East Street. Both sides connected by a long iron bridge. Since the economics of the city rapidly growth, Downtown became a place that was forgotten by people. There was an illegal Trading House you could buy anything from the black market.

When they arrived Downtown, a group of red coat men and another group of blue hoodie men were shouting to each other, seemed ready to start a fight.

"You blue color brats…stop being arrogant!"

"Everyone knows you guys using some dirty treats on us!"

The red coat men fiercely shouted to the blue hoodie men.

"…What a bunch of naïve guys. We don't need any treat to take you down."

"You're the filthy one! You guys knocked our men, and they are now hospitalized!"

The blue hoodie men retorted, taking out the weapons respectively.

"Come on!"

"STOP!"

At this crucial moment, Lloyd quickly interrupted and drew all of their attentions to the four of them.

"Huh? Who are you!?"

"New faces…"

"Stop immediately! This is a public place. You will cause trouble to other residents here!"

However, those men were unimpressed and simply shrugged. They gave 'are you a dumb' face to Lloyd instead of listened to him.

"Huh!?"

"Why are you interrupting us like that?"

"We are police under Special Support Section upon the request of the residents to stop all of you from fighting!"

"What the hell? Police!?"

"How is it possible to have police come over here?" Unexpectedly, the two groups were having consistent opinion. "Please be more serious if you want to lie, okay?"

It didn't seem they would believe in Lloyd no matter what he said. Around the time like this, Lloyd felt that the identity of police was so damn annoying and useless.

"Anyway! You're troubling the others!"

"Come on, if you guys want to fight, just fight outside of the city." Randy tried to help out.

"Hey, how dare you talk to us like that?"

"We have our rules here. You better take care of your own business, or else…"

Two groups of gangs were putting the blame on SSS, and decided to wipe them out.

The girls, Elie and Tio sighed, taking out their weapons and getting ready.

"…So, why it turns out like this?"

"We've got no choice."

The red coat men noticed Elie and Tio, simply smirked.

"Hey cuties there, how about leaving these guys and date with us? It sure sounds better!"

"…What is this?"

"Tio, just ignore it."

"Are you dumb? We have to wipe them out before we can continue on our business!" The hoodie men shouted.

"Yeaaaaahhhhhhhh!"

Two gangs hastily proceeded to attack Lloyd and the team. Lloyd and Randy quickly defended, while Elie shot down the men's weapon with her orbal pistol. Tio paralyzed them men with orbal magic staff, and with a push, the men down immediately.

"H-How's that possible…!"

"Even the girls…!"

"What's wrong with that staff!? I-I can't move…!"

"Hey you guys! You're Bracer, right!?"

They were mistaken as Bracer, again.

"No. We are police. I have told you from the beginning." Lloyd sighed.

"It seems police is too lack of credibility…" Elie rolled her eyes in desperation.

"Police, huh…? Very well…everyone, beat them hard!"

"Yeah…don't look down on us [Testaments]!"

The gangs once again stood up. They overcame the paralysis with amazing will power.

"This is troublesome." Randy said timidly beside Lloyd.

"…Wait, that's…?"

Before getting into fighting, two people came over.

"Hey, what are you doing!?"

"It's about time to stop there."

The one coming from the right lane was a strong man wore in red shirt and pant with his hair dyed in red and yellow colour. He was muscular and fierce, and simply not an easy going person.

While there was another slender man with green hair coming from left lane. He wore a blue shirt with navel exposed. Behind him was a bald man, seemed to be the slender man's entourage.

"It's Wald!"

"You're coming, Łazy?"

"It seems they are the leader of these two gangs." Randy said.

Lloyd nodded. The two of them simply looked different from the others.

"You're seemed quite excited while I'm having a nap." Wald smiled viciously and glared at his men. "What are you trying to do, huh?"

The red coat started to get stammered.

"Er…well, we thought to teach the blue kids some lessons, but…"

While he hasn't finished the sentence, Wald suddenly lifted him up with one arm.

"…You son of a bitch, I told you not to act rashly. Do you want to disgrace me with your shameless behavior!?"

"N-N-No, no, no, of course!"

On the other hand, the green haired guy was also figuring the matter from the blue hoodie men.

"…You guys too, what do you want? Are you ignoring my command?"

"Sorry we got entangled by them…"

"Don't give any excuse." The bald man interrupted. "You're under Łazy. All you need to do is follow his command."

"…Y-Yes…"

"Hmph…what a bunch a nasty guys. Are you trying to mimic some religious by wearing those clothes?" Wald provoked.

"You're wrong. I didn't force them to dress up this way. By the way, it seems you always blame on your men. This will only lower your reputation."

Surprisingly, Wald laughed instead of getting angry, while Łazy snorted softly.

From Lloyd's point of view, the relationship of these two guys wasn't bad at all. Instead, they looked quite close and good. Therefore, Lloyd had no idea what's going on with them now.

"…Well, that's aside." Łazy said, looking to Lloyd. "So, I heard you're police. Is that true?"

"Hmph…look quite capable, especially the red hair guy, you're burly." Wald pointed to Randy.

"Thanks for the compliment…though I can't compare with you."

"And the ladies there, you're quite beautiful. It's too bad you're a police." This time, he pointed to Elie and Tio.

"…Thanks."

"… …"

"Although we are new, but we consider as police as well. We're under Special Support Section." Lloyd once again introduced.

"So you're the one on the headline of Crossbell Times Magazine, huh?" Łazy remembered the news he read this morning.

As expected, Grace really reported this new on today's Crossbell Times Magazine. What a pain.

"Huh? What is it? What they have done?" Wald asked.

"They seemed quite active yesterday…although all the credits went to Bracer's Guild at the end." Clearly, Łazy was teasing them.

It was quite frustrating and irritating, but Lloyd only furrowed his brows, and decided not to mind his words.

"…Alright, enough with the bullying. I am Łazy, Łazy Hemisphere. I think I can consider myself as the leader of [Testaments]."

"…What do you mean by 'consider'?" The bald man asked.

"That's because you seem more like a leader than me. You know, bald head is the symbol of leader."

"… …"

Well, in terms of appearance, the bald man was more like a leader than Łazy. He was way more serious than Łazy too.

The bald man remained silence, not bother to say anything.

"I am Wald Wales, leader of [Sabel Viper]."

"…Let me introduce again. We are Special Support Section. My name is Lloyd Bannings. It seems you decided to stop the fighting. Can you leave the rest to us?"

From the previous conversation, Lloyd was right. However -

"Hpmh…"

"Heh…"

"HAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Wald and Łazy both laughed together.

"…What are you laughing at?"

"…You're pretty cute, aren't you?" Łazy could hardly stop laughing. He apologized to Lloyd when he finally stopped.

"Stop the fighting? What the hell you're talking about!?"

It seemed thing was not easy as Lloyd thought. He felt something off in between.

"…Mind you explain it?"

"The only reason we try to put stop on this fighting is because we're yet fully prepared. Once ready, we will launch out." Łazy explained.

"You know, once start, this is going to fight until the one of us fall!" Wald continued.

"What…!"

The SSS immediately dropped their faces.

Although Wald and Łazy was smiling, but the murderous and determination were so strong, and clearly they weren't kidding.

"You're not thinking to kill each other, right?" Randy had a bad feeling.

"Hmph, who knows? Let see who's the one to fall down first." Wald stared at Łazy while answering.

"…You heard it. Anyway, you're unable to handle this case, not the useless police, especially the little kids like you guys." Łazy waved his hand as a sign to Lloyd to leave them alone.

Łazy had warned them. If Loyd intended to get into business, they'd have to bear the risk.

Both red and blue left the place, leaving the four of them.

"…They are troublesome." Elie could barely find her voice. "But they are serious."

"Yeah…we can expect a fight in coming few days. If what they said was true, this is gonna be a bloody fight." There's nothing to worry Wald and Łazy. He was more worried about the resident at this place.

"…The order from the Chief can consider done. The rest is out of the our control, right?" Tio looked at Lloyd, waiting for his command.

"…I don't consider the mission is done. If we leave it like that, we could never gain trust from the people."

"…I understand."

"We have to do something to stop the fight." Elie said.

They probably should request help from HQ under this circumstance. But judging from the response of Wald and Łazy, Lloyd didn't think it would make any changes.

"Then, what should we do?"

Lloyd had felt something off from the beginning. It seemed there's missing point in this whole case.

"…Speaking of which, why did they have to fight each other?" Yes, that's right. This was the point! All they did was trying to stop them from fighting, but they didn't think from the basic point.

"Ah…"

His words reminded the other three. They looked surprised too.

"…I never thought about that."

"Is it because of seizing territory?"

"If in this case, it shouldn't turn out like this. It doesn't make sense if this is only the dispute of two gangs. If so, why they have to do fully preparation to annihilate their opponent?"

The other three glanced at each other, and then smiled at the same time.

"…I know why you gain the eligible of Investigator at your age now."

"Yes, it is surprising."

"What? Did I say something weird?"

"It's nothing. You just hit the point, that's it." Tio smiled a bit.

"Alright, now. We know what to do next."

* * *

Alright, your favorite Rixia has showed herself in this chapter. Her role is still invisible in Zero, but she is a very important character in Trails of Azure. One more, Łazy should be read as 'Wazy'. Just for your information, though.

See you in next chapter!


	4. Prologue Part 4

Prologue: Special Support Section (Part 4)

After confirming the next step, they went to search for the gathering point of [Sabel Viper] and [Testaments].

It wasn't difficult to find it though. [Testaments] was right on left at an underground bar called [Trinity], while [Sabel Viper] was on right side inside an abandoned warehouse. Lloyd decided to visit [Testaments] first.

Opening the door to the bar, they found a billiard table next to the door. On the other side, it was a casual sit with few sofas for the guests. Further in, it was the bar. The bald man and Łazy were there.

"This is more like a billiard bar than a normal bar." Randy said after observing the surrounding.

"…Anyway, [Trinity] is a licensed shop."

"So, this is the gathering point of [Testaments], huh?"

"What do you want?" The bald man noticed the four of them and came closer. Aside of the member of [Testaments], there wasn't much outsider here.

"You're the guys just now…What are you doing here?" The hoodie men dropped their faces realizing it was SSS who interrupted them a moment ago.

"It is opened for business, right?" Lloyd said.

"You idiot…What do you want!? Do not think you can leave without telling your intention!"

"Wait." The bald man stopped the men behind him, and turned to Łazy."… Łazy, your command."

With a lazy tone, Łazy drank the alcohol without looking back.

"…Abbas, take them to me." The bald man - Abbas followed the instruction and brought the team to the front of Łazy, and then stood beside Łazy. "We don't welcome you guys at all…I thought I told you before."

"Yes, I know. But we need to talk to you. I hope you can spare some times to help on the investigation."

"…Investigation, huh? Well, I have no intention to stop the fight with [Sabel Viper]. Although it will trouble the residents here, but I've got no choice."

"It doesn't matter. We're not here to stop the fight." Lloyd's words made Łazy raising his brows. "We're here to find out the reason of the fight."

"Oh…?"

Łazy was very calm. Abbas stopped his men when they're about to tell something.

"…It seems there is something. Would you mind telling me?"

Łazy put down the glass on hand and stood up from the chair elegantly. Then, he walked closer to Lloyd.

"What can you do if you know the reason? What a police can do with the annoying guys in this Downtown like us?"

He sounded provocation. Though he was smiling, but his eyes weren't. They were murderous.

However, Lloyd wasn't afraid at all. What Łazy said was true. The police couldn't do anything. He understood the reason they choose not to believe in police.

"I admit that the police should take more measures. We may not be able to help even we know the reason, that's because we police are different with Bracer who is always putting people in their priority."

"Hey hey…" Hearing that from Lloyd, Randy furrowed his brows. Elie shocked as well.

"Lloyd…"

Łazy slightly laughed.

"What's this? Are you going to get information from us without any return?"

"Of course not. The job of investigator is to uncover the buried truth and show to the people…at least this is how I was educated. If you have doubt in this case, I think I can solve for you. This is the return I can do for you."

In the other words, they could uncover the truth behind the case. And this was the only thing Lloyd could do in this moment.

After a moment of silence, Łazy suddenly burst into laugh.

"Great! This is great! This is really interesting!" He patted on Lloyd's shoulder. "You're Lloyd, right? I like you!"

"…It's not like I said those just to gain your trust, you know." Lloyd sighed. "Alright, are you willing to tell me the reason now?"

Łazy once again sat down on the chair, crossing his hands.

"…Well, since you said so, it will be stingy if we don't return your favor. Abbas, go ahead and tell them."

"…Understood." Abbas looked at Lloyd. "I'm yet introduced myself. My name is Abbas, member of [Testaments]."

"Ah…nice to meet you." His tall figure strangely made Lloyd felt pressured.

"Everything started since five days ago. One of our members was attacked by [Sabel Viper]."

"…Is it a sneak attack?"

"…It wasn't a normal fight?"

"How is it possible to be a normal fighting? How can a normal fighting ended up to be attacked on the head and beat after falling down!?" The hoodie men behind said furiously.

"I-It was a sneak attack…the guy is h-hospitalized…"

Randy shook his head. "This is really vicious…"

"How's the guy now?"

"According to hospital, he is yet regaining consciousness. We're still waiting for the hospital." Abbas answered.

Now they got it. Thing was serious than they thought. No wonder they wanted to start a bloody fight.

"…You didn't report to the police?" Elie asked.

"We don't think the police will actually set out for us. Since we already know the culprit, we're not going to allow anyone to get into our way."

Hearing the answer from Abbas, Elie lowered her head.

"…Wait a moment." Tio broke into conversation. "How do you know it was done by [Sabel Viper] when the guy is still unconscious?"

"Of course, we're not blaming them without proof." The one answered was Łazy. "The reason we determine them as the culprit…Lloyd, since you're an investigator, you should know the reason."

Łazy kicked the ball to Lloyd to test his ability, Lloyd knew it. He was not afraid, and decided to take the challenge directly.

The only way to determine [Sabel Viper] as the culprit was… Lloyd immediately knew it as he had fought the gangs before.

"…From the wounds, right?"

"Exactly."

"…Most of the scars were caused by hit, but there are few lacerations…looks like being cut by something sharp."

"…By something sharp…don't tell me…" Elie was quick to come to understand.

"I see. The spike club, right?" Randy immediately thought of the weapon [Sabel Viper].

"It is really decisive to determine the culprit." Tio nodded her head.

"…Fine, I understand now. Thank you."

"Oh? Is this information enough for you? I thought you're going to advise me to give up on revenging." Łazy raised his brows, feeling surprised.

"Personally, I would like to. Anyway, I would like to get more information, so I will talk to [Sabel Viper] regarding this matter. If I find out anything, I will contact you."

"I see…so you're insisting on investigation, huh? Fine, I look forward on it." Łazy let out a charming smile. "Anyway, if you find nothing, the fight with [Sabel Viper] is unavoidable."

"…I know that." Lloyd sighed.

After leaving [Trinity], the team went to the gathering point of [Sabel Viper]. Unlike [Trinity], this place was spacious, and the door was pretty solid. There was someone guarding out here, too.

"Y-You're…!"

"Live House [Ignis]…it's originally from an abandoned warehouse. Since it never pays any taxes, so the detail is unknown." Tio said.

"Hey, what do want you want! A-Although I am new here, but don't look down on me!" The young guy who dyed his hair to light blue colour shouted as hard as he could to show he was not afraid. But everyone could see he was pretty nervous.

"I need to see your leader. Mind if you can let us go in?"

"W-Who do you think you are! I won't let you go in! No way!"

This was troublesome…Lloyd thought.

Elie took a glance at Lloyd, and then to the young guy. She thought that she had to do something.

"…What is your name?" She said.

"M-Me? Hmm…Dino, my name is Dino."

"Hello, Dino. You're the guard here, guarding anyone to go inside, right?"

"Y-Yes! Big brother Wald told me to guard here, avoid anyone from [Testaments] to break in! I-I take this responsibility by my own!"

"This is really great. But we're not member of [Testaments], so it wouldn't hurt to let us go in."

"T-That's…" Dino stalled. "But you guys were fighting with our members a moment ago…I'm afraid…"

"Indeed we fought them before, but I think it is merely kind of greeting to your people, right? And your leader doesn't matter at all." Elie gently smiled, making Dino blushed hardly.

"T-That's…" Dino didn't dare to look at Elie, but sounded softer than before.

"…If you still don't believe in me…" Elie sighed. She took a step forward, and brought out the pistol.

"What…!"

"E-Elie!" Lloyd was shocked by her as well, and intended to stop her.

But then, she put down the pistol to Dino's hand.

"I give you my pistol. But this is very important to me, so I hope you will give it back to me later."

They didn't know if Dino understood the meaning behind Elie's action, but he was clearly mad and embarrassed.

"…Y-You don't need to do this! I-I will inform big brother about your coming. Are you satisfied now!?" And then, he went into the abandoned warehouse furiously.

"Milady, I didn't know you're so bold." Randy chuckled lightly.

"…I was shocked…" Tio clearly relieved.

"You're great, Elie." Lloyd said with a hint of shock. "I'm completely unable to do this kind of negotiation."

"Then, you can leave it to me. I'm used to it. Anyway, I don't think this kind of trick will work on Wald, so the rest is up to you, Lloyd."

"Alright, I'll take charge, then."

Later, Dino came out.

"Big brother Wald is calling you guys. You're allowed to go in, but don't you dare to do anything weird, g-got it?"

"Sure, thank you."

Once getting inside [Ignis], they loud music immediately made the four of them to cover their ears. It seemed the abandoned warehouse got good sound insulation. It's incredible they didn't hear such a loud voice at outside. The converted warehouse had a large platform at the centre. Wald and a large sound system were on the platform, while the remaining members were sitting on the seats at the surrounding of the platform.

How could they stand such a loud noise?

"This is…"

"It looks nice, though it is too noisy." The team slowly used to the loud noise.

"Hey, I've been waiting for you." Wald looked at them from the platform.

"Are you ready to be punched now?" His members said.

"It seems you have learned the things from the blue kids…so what do you want from me? Do you want to arrest me?"

"No, we came because we need you to assist in investigation." Just as Elie said, Lloyd took full charge on dealing with Wald from now on. "We would like to know your reason to start a fight with [Testaments]."

"Wait…why are we asking them the same question?" Randy asked.

"Didn't we know the reason from [Testaments]?" Tio too, was asking.

"Truth will be rendered according to different point of views. We need to refer from different testimonies, so we can finally find out the real truth. This is also part of our job." Lloyd explained to them.

"Meaning that we need to do analysis from multiple perspectives, is that so?"

Hearing the explanation of Lloyd, Wald smirked.

"You're weird…Why not treating us the villains? This should solve everything."

"… …"

"Even though we have the information you want to know…but what can you return us?"

Lloyd felt a hint of strangeness from his word. He didn't sure of that, and so he did double confirmation.

"…Do you mean, knowing the truth is not enough for you?"

"Hah…you got me. My intention is just to make a scene. As long as it can make me feel excited, I care nothing!" And then, he took out his exclusive spike club. The other members did the same in the same time.

"What…"

"If you can beat all of us, I will tell you everything! Sounds a good deal, right?"

"This guy is crazy." Randy cursed.

"…Sorry but we are not allow to fight without permission! We can't do that."

"Don't be so naïve! If you don't want to fight, then leave the girls!"

Tio and Elie immediately dropped their faces.

"W-Wait, is that true, leader!?"

"I-I don't think this is a g-good idea…"

"Shut up, don't think the wrong way. I will just leave them at some place for two hours, that's it. How is it? I will tell you everything you want to know."

It seemed he didn't plan on something evil…nevertheless, there's no way he would agree with it. Lloyd would never want to get information in such a way.

"…I have a good idea, too." Lloyd took a step forward and pulled out his tonfa. "How about one-on-one challenge…in the name of practice? If I win, you'll have to tell me everything you know."

"L-Lloyd!"

"You…are you dumb? Do you ever consider from our physical appearance?"

"I am an investigator. I have received some training as well. I don't think I'll lose to some thugs."

"Hmph…Hahahaha! You're interesting…I never thought aside from him, there's another fool who dare to challenge me. Alright, COME ON!"

Everyone automatically made way for the both to fight. Wald ruthlessly swung his spike club on Lloyd, while Lloyd quickly defended using the tonfa. Wald expected he would block the first wave of attack, and immediately he struck using combo attack. His attack constantly suppressed Lloyd and forced him back.

Under such a fierce attack, Lloyd temporary had no choice but did the best on defending. Wald's strength was scary, and he was at disadvantage on physical appearance. His hands started to feel numb on defending, and so he let out a pain groan.

"…If this continue, Lloyd will…" Watching Lloyd, Elie couldn't help but worried about him.

"Don't worry, milady. Since he came up with the idea, I don't think he will lose." Although it seemed quite worrying, but Randy still feel optimistic about Lloyd.

"…Is it really fine?" Tio also worried about Lloyd.

"It is true that Lloyd is at disadvantages on physical appearance, but the victorious is not depending on strength or physique." Randy crossed his arms. "Look, Lloyd is yet to give up."

It had been a while bearing the attack. He must make a way out from this. To defeat Wald, he must dodge every attack from Wald.

And so, Lloyd started to do counter-attack.

He aimed for the right time to dodge the attack from Wald, and attacked Wald from side. Wald was quick to avoid from being hit. But Lloyd finally broke from the defensive state, of course he would not miss the opportunity. Although tonfa was a defensive weapon, but it didn't mean it couldn't do damage to the opponent. As long as Lloyd wanted, it would become a powerful weapon.

And then, he used the combat skill [Accelerated Strike], attacked Wald with three rotating blows.

With a knock on chin and head, Wald lost focus and fell down.

"L-Leader!" The red coat men couldn't' believe Wald was lost. They quickly went to check on Wald.

"…Damn…"

Although Lloyd won, it was merely a narrow victorious. And he was kind of sure that Wald wasn't going full strength. Thinking about this, he couldn't help but shiver.

"Lloyd!"

"Are you alright?" The other three also came to check his condition.

"Yes…I'm fine."Lloyd let out a sigh. "Wald, I won."

"Hmph…you're pretty good."

"You little…how dare you…!"

"Shut up. I just slipped, that's it." Wald stood up, without scratches.

"…He is a monster…" Randy sweat dropped.

"To tell you the truth, I really wanted to go full strength and enjoy the battle. But the decisive battle with that guy is getting nearer, so I'll just let it be." In other words, if Wald was serious, Lloyd sure couldn't fight against him.

"…Anyway, thank you. Then, would you please tell me now?"

"Fine." Wald sat down on the chair prepared by his men. "It happened five days ago during evening. One of our members was attacked by [Testaments]…just out here."

They didn't think the same thing would actually be told.

"What…!?"

"Looks like they told you the same story, huh?" Looking at their expression, Wald already knew what Łazy had told them."It sounds like an excuse, right? But think it, we are famous for fighting, how the hell we will do such despicable thing?"

Lloyd agreed to Wald. It didn't sound reasonable, but he couldn't judge upon his words.

"May I know what the situation of the injury is?"

"Fractures due to hitting. It seems he needs to hospitalize for one whole month. Unlike the blue kid who is still unconscious, but judging from the damages received, my man is far more serious than the blue kid."

"I see…"

"Hey, wait a moment. Are you sure it was done by [Testaments]? Since the injury regained consciousness, he should have known who he culprit is, right?" Randy questioned.

However, no one was able to answer him.

Having idea in mind, at last, Lloyd asked with uncertain.

"Don't tell me…he didn't know who attacked him?"

"Yeah. But we're certain it's them. I heard that there was a stone hitting him from far place."

"Stone…you mean the slingshot used by [Testaments]?"

"That's right. After hitting by the stone, my man immediately got beaten hard and lost consciousness…doesn't it clear?"

Wald certain the culprit was [Testaments], while [Testaments] certain it was done by [Sabel Viper]. So this was the fuse of the fight. It seemed like this case was difficult.

"…I have told you everything. Just as I said, I don't care at all, as long as I get to fight that damn kid. If you guys dare to get into our business, I will beat all of you at once!" Wald smiled viciously.

"Stop this kind of provocation. Anyway, thank you for the cooperation. We've got a lot of good references. I will contact you again if there's any conclusion."

"…Do as you want."

Leaving the gathering point of [Sabel Viper], Elie furrowed her brows.

"…What's happening now?"

"…They didn't seem to be lying at all." Tio said.

Instead, Lloyd just kept remaining quiet, looked thoughtful.

"What is it, Lloyd?"

"Hey, are you hurt?" Randy also felt uneasy with his sudden silence.

"…No, I'm fine. Wald didn't go full strength as well, so I'm all fine. I'm just thinking…this whole thing is weird."

"Yes…I agree."

"Both got attacked on five days ago at different locations…we assume both sides were planning on attacking each other by chance, but how could they not notice each other when so many people came to action?" Lloyd added.

"Yeah…as long as they're not professional combat team, this is unlikely." Randy said.

"…What if one side were getting attacked, and then they tried to revenge?" Tio commented, but was refuted by Elie.

"I don't think that is the situation. The first party theoretically should have done prevention to avoid their opponent's revenge. However, it turned out that both sides are liable to be attacked…am I right, Lloyd?"

"Yes, you're right. That's why I feel weird. It seems we are insufficient on information to solve this puzzled…"

They owed the last piece of the puzzle.

"Hey, you guys seem in trouble!"

Out of the blue, someone suddenly came from behind. The voice was familiar.

"Hmm…it's you, huh?"

The one coming was Grace. She walked to them with a bright smile.

"We meet again…oh, this is good!" Then she took out the camera, and kept taking photos of the SSS team.

"…This is illegal." Tio shot her a glare, and immediately Grace stopped the work on hand.

"Ahaha…sorry, this is professional practice. I use to take photos when I get a nice view of picture. But then again…these photos could have used on reports later." Grace raised a tricky smile. "I hope you don't mind."

Speaking of the report, they were being scolded because of yesterday's report. Although this was her duty, Lloyd still found it difficult to accept.

"You seem to have written some interesting reports…Don't tell me you're going to write that kind of report and turned us into some clowns?" Elie spoke before Lloyd said anything. She seemed unsatisfied.

"Thanks to you guys, that report was very popular…while comparing to this, looks like you guys have some relationship with the gossip this time. Can you assist me in an interview?" Grace didn't mind Elie's words at all. "As to show my appreciation of last report, let me treat you guys a lunch!"

"I'm sorry. We cannot leak any information while the case is under investigation, let alone the member of media." Lloyd refused the offer immediately.

"Oh, you're so cold. For once, I would like to treat you the delicious Oriental cuisine…and give you the [insufficient information] as my sign of appreciation."

This was such an explosive comment. The four of them froze.

"What…"

"I see...so this is information exchanging, huh?" This time, Randy was the first to get Grace.

"Alright, then. If you're interested, please come to [Dragon Restaurant] at East Street. I'm heading there first." Grace was about to leave. But then, she suddenly turned back to them. "Oh yeah, it seems I haven't introduced myself. My name is Grace Lynn, the reporter of [Crossbell Times Magazine]. See you guys then~"

"Grace Lynn, huh? She is elusive."

"She is suspicious, but she seems to have a lot of information. I think you should attend the appointment."

"…Alright, let alone the lunch, we really should."

* * *

The team set out went to [Dragon Restaurant]. Grace was sitting on the seat near the entrance, so it was really easy to spot her.

"So, you really come. Come on, take your seat."

"It's okay." Lloyd refused her offer. "We're here to listen to what you are going to say, that's it."

"What is this? Come on, just have a lunch, don't be too serious. Or do you think because you're a police, you think this is kind of bribes?" Grace let out a giggle, mixing with a hint of irony.

However, before Lloyd could say anything, Randy was the first to take the seat.

"I don't mind. It feels great to have a beautiful girl to treat me lunch."

"…I don't mind too…as long as it's free." Following by Tio.

"Yes, if it's reasonable." And then, Elie sat down too. So it left only Lloyd alone.

"Er…" This made Lloyd felt awkward.

"So…how about you, Lloyd? A stubborn guy cannot become a top investigator, you know?"

"…Alright." This couldn't be helped, he thought. "But no alcohol! You got me?"

Grace ordered a lot of signature cuisine of the restaurant, and that made the team felt satisfied. She ordered alcohol-free beverage as they're promised, too.

"It's delicious." Elie gently put down the chopstick. "It seems the chef here is really good."

"…Yes, it is delicious…" Tio said while chewing the food inside her mouth.

"However, such good dishes without any alcohol…" Randy grumbled. "Hey Lloyd, just take some wine."

"…No, we're still working."

"Yeah yeah, our leader is too stubborn." His words made Lloyd glared at him secretly.

"…Obviously you're too glib, Randy."

"Yes, I cannot agree to drink alcohol during work." This time, Elie and Tio were stood by Lloyd and blamed Randy.

"…You guys are truly interesting." Grace smiled a little. "Although all of you have different characters, but seems like you are linked by something. Looks quite a good team."

"It's useless to praise us. Let's move to the topic - as spoken before, the information of the Downtown."

"…What if I say no?"

"Then, we will not believe in you, and this will be our last conversation from now on."

"Oops, it's just a joke, a joke! But you determined attitude is pretty good. It makes you look attractive~"

It was just her temptation. She was not going to miss the opportunity to get the good news. However, being a reporter, she has seen all sorts of people. She knew some people with good responsibilities as a police, but not as much as she has seen from Lloyd. Just as she said, this was an interesting team, and sure they would make great changes to Crossbell.

"…Everyone, we have to return to our work now."

"Yes."

"…Thanks for the lunch."

Watching they're about to leave, Grace suddenly felt panic.

"W-wait a moment, I'll tell you now!"

Did she think she could control them? He hated doing so, but this was necessary.

"First of all, do you know [Revache & Co.]?"

Hearing the name, Lloyd and Elie were shocked.

"…The name…"

Of course Randy and Tio they wouldn't know since they're not from local. They looked at Lloyd and Elie with wonder.

"What's wrong with the name?"

"…[Revache & Co.], a legal entity recognized by Crossbell City."

"Well, it is recognized by the government, but in truth, they are mafia who had dominated Crossbell for a long time." Grace said.

"Mafia…you mean a criminal organization?" Tio asked with disbelief.

"I've heard about it." Randy looked at Lloyd and Elie. "You guys seem knowing about this."

"Yes…Everyone else in Crossbell knows this name."

"It seems to have relationship with government, so even police cannot intervene."

"Looks like all the mafia are the same, huh?"

"Then, what's with this [Revache & Co.]?" Tio asked.

"Listen carefully. Recently, I heard that members of [Revache & Co.] are acting strange, so I did some investigation. They seemed to be plotting something. According to the information, Mafia members wandered around Downtown few weeks ago, and tried to deceive the public…what do you think about it?"

"Sure it's not something good…"

"This is really suspicious."

"I can't believe there is third suspect…" Elie sighed.

"…We assume the Mafia attacked [Sabel Viper] and [Testaments], but for what they did that?" Tio doubted.

"Yeah…I wonder if they have any conflict before…"

Not before Lloyd could finish his sentence, Grace immediately interrupted him.

"According to my memories, nothing has happened between these three parties. Although they are some violent groups, Mafia is professional, unlike the rogue group. If it doesn't involve any interest, conflict would not happen."

"Then, what if one of the group joined up with Mafia to destroy their opponent? Then the sneak attack is just a camouflage…" Randy proposed his opinion.

"Hmm…it is really had to do this?" Elie shook her head, couldn't agree to him.

"Yes…at least I don't think Łazy and Wald are so sinister. How I should put it…I feel they are amazed by each other…"

"Well, you're quite sharp." Grace smiled. "From what I know, Wald and Łazy think each other is good opponent. Originally, they was [Sabel Viper] at first. Around two years ago, Łazy suddenly showed up and formed [Testaments]. Of course Wald couldn't stand it and went to Łazy…"

"So they got fought back by Łazy?"

"Yes, exactly! Łazy seems to be proficient in the martial art! With dazzling speed and kicking skills, he beat that Wald!"

"…That's quite surprising…"

"So he is such a skilful guy, huh?" Randy was admired by that, too.

"Yes…I thought Wald is pretty strong. Just never thought that Łazy is…"

"Wald was underestimated him for the first time. But then again, they fought for few times, you can say the results were all square. I think that's the reason they admit each other as their good opponent."

"So, there's no way they will join the Mafia just to destroy their opponent."

"Yes, they both of them have high prestige. I don't think their men will act without command. If so…"

Suddenly, Grace stood up while taking her belongings.

"To me, this is a great gift. I still have other job, so I need to go now. I'm looking forward to write a good article, so do your best! Bye!" And then, she left [Dragon Restaurant] with a smirk.

Looks like she got what she wanted. It's a mistake they revealed too much in the conversation, but…fine, they could leave it.

"Thanks to her, we've got a lot of useful information."

"Yes, it is enough just to get the information of the Mafia." Though they revealed a lot to Grace, too. "The question is, why Mafia will intervene with the things of two gangs?"

"I couldn't get any useful information about this in the database…it seems to be in high security place." Tio said.

"Means that's the confidential information, huh?"

"What should we do, Lloyd?"

No matter how Lloyd pondered on this case, he couldn't find the reason of the intervention in two gangs. Then…

"…Let's get back. We should report to Chief about this matter. Although I hope we could settle by our own…but it seems impossible for now."

"I agree to you. Let's go back."

* * *

Well, the next chapter should the end of the prologue. Phew...this is long than I expected. See you guys then!


	5. Prologue Part 5

Finally, the last part of the prologue. It really took me long time to finish it...

* * *

Prologue: Special Support Section Part 5

"You've finally come back." Sergai lighted a cigarette and watched his subordinates. His room was spacious. There were two bookcases behind the desk, placing with different files and books, and some small accessories. This room was covered with a shade of light, making it looked warm. "So, have you managed to stop the fight?"

"Yes…but things seem a bit complicated right now."

"Hmm…?"

Lloyd explained the whole case to Sergei, together with the information they gathered up until now.

"I see…let me think for a while." He stared at the team for quite some times, wordless.

"… Chief?"

"…I'll leave the case to you. You can do as you want."

"Huh?" The team froze. Lloyd completely dumbfounded, as well as the others.

"Excuse me, Chief…may I know what this mean?" Elie asked, uncertain.

"What I mean is, whether to stop the investigation, or deal further into the case is all up to you guys. There's nothing I can tell about [Revache & Co.]."

"This is too hard." Lloyd had hoped to get some information before they could move forward. But now, they failed to get any information, and they're forced to decide to continue the investigation or ended it. He was their section chief, how could he be so irresponsible?

"…So, what if I told you to close the case? Can you accept it?" Sergei asked with dignified face. "Things would become more and more complicated once related to Mafia. As your superior, I should have stopped you. Can you accept my decision?" He asked once again.

Lloyd bit his bottom lip. He knew Sergei was right. Part of him told him to stop, however, part of him refuse to stop.

"…I can't."

"Yeah, me neither. Sure I will hold on grudge on this case in the future." Randy said.

"Yes…since we gathered so much information…I can't accept it, too."

"…Agree."

They had promised Łazy and Wald to uncover the truth. If they really stopped the investigation right now, inevitably it would trigger another problem. Let aside, it was impossible to recover the police's reputation.

"I know that…if something happen to you newbie, even it's me, I will feel uneasy too. Alright, I will introduce you a good consultant."

"Consultant…?"

Sergei handed a piece of name card to Lloyd.

"[Grimwood Law Firm]…? Sounds familiar…did I hear it somewhere before?" Lloyd stared at the name card, but he couldn't recall anything about this name.

"It located at West Street, belongs to a man named Ian."

"I remember now! The office is behind the bakery! Yes…I met him few times when I lived at West Street."

"I've heard about him too. He is the legal advisor of traders and enterprises. On the other hand, he also provides legal advisory service to the public as well." Elie said.

"Yes. He has beard like a bear, so people used to call him [The Bear Attorney]. He should have a lot of information about Mafia…perhaps, including the latest information which police have failed to grasp."

Sergei wasn't pointed it out loud, but the team was fast to understand the meaning behind those words.

"…That's amazing." Tio smiled a little.

"Wow…who is that lawyer?"

"Just meet him in person, you'll understand it. I have told him about Special Support Section before, so you should have no problem with that."

"Yes sir!" Lloyd looked at his team members. "Anyway, let's head there."

Lloyd was raised at West Street. He knew everything of this place. He remembered he met Ian somewhere before, but that's all he could remember.

The decoration of the office [Grimwood Law Firm] was elegant, located at the quiet corner of West Street. Next to it was a grocery shop. It was also one of the places Lloyd usually hanged out during his childhood life.

"We're here."

"Yes, I met him few times before." Lloyd couldn't recall how he met Ian before. "But I never know he is such a great person."

As they were about to knock the door, they heard a low and deep voice.

"…I shall be going now. I'll visit you next time."

"No problem…anyway, about this case, can you please do something about it? This can be said as the voice as the people in this city…"

"…Sorry, pleasing the public is not our job."

And then, the door pushed open, revealing a tall spectacular man with dark green hair. He dressed in blue suit, looked intellectual.

"Hmm? You guys are…I see." He smiled. "You are those puppies raised by Sergei, huh?"

"What…?" It was quite a surprise to be said like that, and what's the right he said so? "That badge…are you a police too?"

"It doesn't concern you." The man adjusted the spectacular. He had no intention to answer Lloyd's question. "It seems you guys came to visit Mr. Ian…don't waste his time. Unlike the worthless people like you, Mr. Ian is very busy. Do you get it?"

"You…!"

Ignoring the flame from Lloyd, he walked pass the team with his usual arrogant style.

"What did he mean!?" Lloyd considered he was quite a good temper person. However, his so called good temper easily crushed in front of this man.

But how could someone maintain their good temper after hearing that?

"Looks like an Investigator from HQ…" Elie guessed.

"…A domineering guy."

"But this spectacular guy…seems quite strong. There's a pistol hanging on his left chest." Randy said.

"Eh? Is that so?" Lloyd and Elie completely had no idea about it.

"…I also found that through my sensor." Tio confirmed his guess. "It seems to be a large military pistol."

"Well, I guess so."

"Hey…you are amazing…" Lloyd and Elie were amazed by their attentiveness.

Randy raised a smile. His face twisted a bit, but went unnoticeable. "It's just a coincidence."

"Let's hurry visit the lawyer." Tio pointed the law firm behind Lloyd and urged.

"Yes…let's go inside."

The office furnishing was very simple. Once went in, on the left there was a table and sofas. Behind were some bookcases and shelves that used to put magazines and documents. Across the fence, there was also a large bookcase, and then further inside was the office.

"Hmm? Do you forget anything?" A voice sounded from inside. That's probably Ian. He must have thought the spectacular re-enter the place. He was a bit bloated, a middle aged man with bearded and spectacular. He seemed quite shocked when he found he mistook the team. "Oh my. Welcome to Grimwood Law Firm. What do you want to consult today? I welcome any of the consult and would like to give advises."

"Looks like an energetic uncle…" Randy said timidly beside Tio's ear.

"So he is the [The Bear Attorney]…"

"Hmm?" Ian suddenly furrowed his brows when he looked at Lloyd. "Did I meet you somewhere before? You look kind of familiar…are you kid from around here?"

"Yes, I lived in an apartment around here three years ago. My name is Lloyd Bannings."

"Bannings…? Don't tell me…your brother is Guy Bannings?"

"Yes…do you know my brother?"

"I do know him…come on, let's have a seat first." The lawyer looked somewhat disturbed, though Lloyd had no idea about it. Ian invited them to sit on the sofas. "There seems to be something for your visit here. It's not convenient to talk by standing here, let's take your seat. My name is Ian Grimwood, the lawyer of this firm."

Lloyd told him the purpose of visiting him, together with the thing happened in Downtown. They really needed more information to prevent the fight of [Sabel Viper] and [Testaments].

"I see…so you guys are the Special Support Section that Sergei had told me before…I've read the report on the [Crossbell Times Magazine] too. You've tried really hard."

"I think the reporter is stern to us." Thinking of the Grace's report, Lloyd couldn't help but let out a bitter smile.

"So Guy's brother has become a police as well…somehow I feel this is the arrangement of Adios." Ian gave a look of emotion when speaking about Guy. It seemed he was very close to Guy.

"Excuse me…do you know my brother?"

"He used to come to me for information exchanging, just like you did. He was an excellent investigator. He helped me a lot back then."

Whenever someone talked about Guy, they would always give that emotional look. Indeed, brother was an excellent investigator, everyone said the same, and Lloyd was proud of him. His brother affected him a lot when he decided to become a police.

Three years ago, in order to escape from the cruel fact, he chose to leave Crossbell. He realized no matter how much he didn't want to touch the topic of his brother, the fact always remained there. It would be more obvious after he became a police, and people would compare him with Guy. Sometimes, Lloyd would feel the pressure coming from Guy, too.

However, coming back to Crossbell meant he couldn't escape the fact that his brother has died.

"I see." Lloyd slightly raised a smile.

If there was no way to escape, he had to accept the fact.

"P-Please wait a moment!" Elie suddenly broke into conversation. "Lloyd…your brother is an investigator too?" Elie, including Randy and Tio were watching him.

"Hey, you didn't tell us before."

Compared to Randy and Elie, Tio remained silence. She just looked at him, waiting for his answer.

"Sorry, I didn't get the chance to tell you guys. Besides…he passed away."

"Eh…?"

"He was killed on the job, exactly three years ago."

"That's the reason you left Crossbell…?"

Elie lowered her head in sadness. Lloyd patted on her shoulder, hoping she wouldn't mind the matter.

Although he left because of this matter, however he chose this path instead of getting other offer. He hoped Randy and Tio wouldn't mind, too.

"I feel sorry for losing Guy as well. I've been privately investigated the incident. Unfortunately, I couldn't find any clue about it…" Ian showed painful expression as well.

Lloyd didn't expect to get any hint about Guy's death. If they could find any clue about the incident, they could have done it three years ago.

"…We shouldn't talk about brother right now. Mr. Ian, just as I told you about [Revache & Co.], if you know anything, would you mind telling us?"

"[Revache & Co.], huh?" Ian stood up to the bookcase at the back and flipped through some documents. "Many of them are disgraceful rumors, including smuggling trade with Erebonia Empire and Calvard Republic, sales of stolen goods, money laundering, and even Jaegers Corps intermediaries private sales of munitions…all these can be said as using the particularly of Crossbell."

"Particularly of Crossbell…?"

Lloyd's question gained the answer from Elie.

"That refer to the fast growing of trade and financial sector, however the political base is extremely fragile…right?"

"Yes, that's right. Crossbell State's political base is extremely fragile. Some of the politicians belong to Erebonia Empire, and some of them belong to Calvard Republic. Many people are greedy for power. Furthermore, all the Mafia related cases will be destroyed by the politicians that work with Mafia."

"…!"

"Is that true?" Randy looked at Elie, but Elie simply sighed.

"…Unfortunately, this is true. It is said that there is collusion of interest between politicians and [Revache & Co.]. Perhaps this is the biggest cause of police's out of action."

"…After all, it involves interest of the politicians…" Tio also sighed. "And then, that's the reason which [Revache & Co.] can do as they want?"

"Of course not." Ian shook his head. "If ignoring the obvious criminals, people and the surrounding country will not remain silent. [Revache & Co.] is taking the initiative to hold no direct implication to the people. This is the bottom line of them. As long as they don't go beyond the bottom line, police couldn't do anything to them. However, sometimes they will despise this bottom line."

"I…I know nothing about this."Though Lloyd knew Crossbell sat at complicated location…although the city looked prosperous, there was unknown darkness lurking in the city. However, after hearing all these from Ian and Elie, he felt he was too naïve. He knew nothing about this darkness. There was no means he could imagine.

"That's meant behind the prosperous and luxuries, there are ghosts wondering around, huh…?" Randy raised a bitter smile.

"Anyway, that's the situation of [Revache & Co.]." Suddenly, Ian lowered his face."However, something is changing recently."

"Changing…?"

"The police might yet receive any of this information right now…actually, a force that can fight against [Revache & Co.] is going to show up later…a fairly strong force."

"You mean…Bracer's Guild?"

"No, it is Mafia. There is a large organization, or Mafia in Calvard Republic's East Street. It seems to move toward Crossbell."

"What…?"

"Is it true?"

"Rumor has spread, and no doubt it is true. The organization named [Heiyue]. They are going to open a company named [Heiyue Trade Company] at Waterfront Area."

"…[Heiyue]…Dark Moon…quite an Oriental-style name." Tio nodded her head.

"Confrontation between the Mafias is more serious than the thugs' quarrels." Randy crossed his arm.

"Fortunately, the confrontation is not clear. However, there might be some form of fighting will happen recently. The Investigation Section I is trying to prevent this from happening."

"Investigation Section I…do you mean the spectacular man just now?"

"Yes, that's Dudley from Investigation Section I. He came for the information I told you."

Lloyd started to link all the information in his head.

Although some information were quite shocking, but they were surprisingly linked together. Up until now, Lloyd could have guessed who the real culprit behind all these was.

Noticing Lloyd's silence, Tio slightly pushed his arm.

"…Lloyd?"

"…Mr. Ian, thanks to the information provided, I've found the hints." Lloyd stood up from the seat and said. He then told the others to leave.

"That's good to hear. I support your work. You can come to me again if you need anything."

They finally gathered reliable information and intended to report to Sergei, but he wasn't around. They only found a note leaving on the table.

[I'm going out. I'm leaving the case to you guys. Do as you see fit.]

"So Chief is not around…" Well, Lloyd started to use to Sergei's style. It wasn't surprise at all.

"That uncle…don't tell me he's feeling trouble and escape."

"…I can't deny the possibility…"

"Let it be. He left the decision to us. I think that's good." Elie chuckled.

It seemed the others used to it, too. They just let it be and started to proceed to next step.

"We'll have a meeting to sort out the things - I'll tell you my thoughts about this case."

Lloyd brought the whiteboard closer and drew the present situation. The other three got their seats.

"It happened five days ago in late night. The members of [Sabel Viper] and [Testaments] were being attacked by someone. The locations are here and here." Lloyd drew x mark on Downtown map, which was the alley on the west and east - in front of Live House [Ignis]."

"…It appears to be the opposite side of Downtown." Tio said.

"So, they couldn't learn the attack was occurred on the same night. They were moved into their gathering place for first aid, and sent to the hospital on the next day."

"As I remember, they were sent to the hospital on the same day, right?"

"Yes. I think the hospital staffs were quite perplexed as well." Lloyd nodded. "At last, they thought the attacker was each other, and that's the cause of everything."

Randy rubbed his chin. "Then, there must be third party in this case. If the members of both gangs didn't do any prior statement, both gangs are not the culprit."

"Yes…I think, we can assume it was done by third party."

"I think we can point out the name of the third party by now." Elie said.

"Yes, it is no doubt [Revache & Co.]. According to Ms. Grace, the members of [Revache & Co.] showed up in Downtown around half month ago. Although I don't have time to double confirm the information…but first, we are going to assume it was done by [Revache & Co.]."

"…So, the problem is the intention of [Revache & Co.]."

"This is the problem. Without this, we'll have to overthrow everything."

"Intention, huh?" Randy put his foot together, shrugging. "Mafia and thugs…I don't see any relation between them."

"Lloyd, don't keep us guessing. You have clue, haven't you?" Elie chuckled.

"Well, I do…though I am not very sure about it. Talking about intention…the logical point will surely be [Heiyue]."

"I agree. Does it have anything to do with [Sabel Viper] and [Testaments]?"

"No, there must be a point that can link the three of them together." Elie said. The other three just rubbed their heads, having no idea about this. At last, they looked at Lloyd helplessly.

It was remarkable that they could make it this far. But they probably didn't anticipate the real purpose of [Revache & Co.]. Even now, Lloyd wasn't quite sure with his speculation.

"…Let me explain." Lloyd got a chair and sat down. "[Heiyue] is going to get into Crossbell soon. What do you think [Revache & Co.] will do?"

"Hmm…force multiplier? Like strengthening the members' abilities or weapons?" Randy said.

"To Mafia, strengthening weapons can be done through smuggling trade. But how about force?" Lloyd threw questions and gently leaded them.

"My opinion is hiring Jaegers Corps…no, this is not possible. Neighboring countries pay great attention to Crossbell's movement. Furthermore, there is peace treaty. If hastily using Jaegers Corps, Erebonia and Calvard will not ignore it…" Suddenly, Elie's face turned white. Tio and Randy followed suit. They might have guessed what Lloyd was trying to tell them.

"Hey hey hey…don't tell me they are intended to make the gangs as their force!?"

"Well, I think so. Those young people are energetic and organized. They are the best force to use in the city. However, what if there are obstacles in the gangs?"

"I understand now." Elie rubbed her chin. "That Łazy certainly would not help Mafia."

"…Yes. Wald too, the King type, would not take orders from Mafia." Tio continued.

"So the Mafia let them fight each other and swallowed them when they are weak enough…I see now! That's the picture!" Up until now, Randy could finally understand the whole things.

"Well…it is only one of the possibilities after gathered all the information together." Lloyd shrugged, smiling bitterly.

"Here you go again…stop being humble!" Randy made fun of Lloyd.

"Yes. I think the speculation is in place." Seeing his shy expression, Elie couldn't help but chuckled. "It sounds reasonable and persuasive in current situation."

"…Your qualification as investigator is valuable."

"Thanks, everyone." Lloyd took a deep breath. "Anyway, don't you think…we should tell them our speculation?"

* * *

At evening, Wald came to the front of Crossbell Station all alone.

He didn't come here for strolling. Besides, he was not the type to come here just for strolling. He was not some guy from blue kids.

"Here is the place…I didn't expect they will contact me at late night and told me to come here all alone. Damn those police…!"

He walked down the stair. Around the same time, there was a blue train pulled out from the station. He looked down to the train road, and eyes were certainly drawn to the train.

"That's…"

"I think it is the last train to Calvard Republic."

The voice coming from the back and it really shocked him. He didn't found anyone here a moment ago.

"Łazy…!?"

"Good evening, Wald." The greed haired man leaned against the goods behind, alone. "What a beautiful night. Look at the moon, it shines in dim light."

"You little brat…I get it now. You call me out using the name of those damn kids?" He walked to Łazy. "Fine, come on, we're going to settle everything here!"

"Well…I don't mind. But unfortunately, I was invited too, just like you." Ignoring his provocation, Łazy looked to the back of Wald. "Here they are."

"What…?"

The SSS team walked down from the stair. They were the one contacted the two of them to wait here.

"Sorry for the wait."

"Thanks for your invitation. I think you will let me hear some interesting information, just like the promise, right?" Łazy didn't mind their late at all.

"Let alone your interest, I bet you want to listen to it. Can I start now?"

Before Lloyd started to explain, Wald suddenly stopped him.

"W-Wait a minute! What's so interesting!? What deal have you done with this brat!?" Why he felt like he was leaving out?

"…Are you a stupid?" Łazy sighed.

"What…!?"

"They must have a clue about the culprit of the injured cases happened five days ago."

Lloyd was amazed by Łazy. He watched the other three, smiled bitterly.

"So you doubt it from the beginning?"

"At first, I thought that the members were acted without permission. But after I carefully thought and sorted everything out, it was obviously unnatural. That's the far I could speculate."

"Then, this is easy for me to explain." Lloyd nodded. "Wald Wales, the next I will explain might not appear to be too strict to you, but I hope you can listen it carefully and let me finish it."

"…Tch…make it short. Don't dare to tell me anything funny. I'll make you pay for it!"

Lloyd appreciated him and started to explain all information he had gathered and the speculation he got. He also told them about [Heiyue], the Mafia soon coming into Crossbell. After all, he would have to tell them about [Heiyue] in order to explain the purpose of [Revache & Co.]

After Lloyd finished explaining, Wald and Łazy only remained silent.

"…Anyway, I would like to hear your opinion."

"… …" Wald was completely dumbfounded.

"Oh…I just never thought I would be playing by Mafia."

"Can you accept the speculation?" Elie carefully asked.

"Well, why not? Actually, the members of [Revache & Co.] did come to me once." Łazy shrugged. "They said they would like to invite [Testaments] to work under them. Of course, I took them off. Wald, how about you? I assume the same happened to you?"

Wald hesitated for a while." Yeah…around a month ago. I just got rid of them." Thinking about this, he felt flame started to build. "…Damn, how dare they look down on me…"

Immediately, he pulled out his weapon. No, he was not going to swallow this without doing anything!

"Łazy, I'll deal with you later! I don't care! I'll beat them all!"

Although they had expected Wald would be angry over the thing, but they never thought he wanted to deal with [Revache & Co.] directly.

"W-Wait!"

"…Moody…" Tio face palmed.

"P-Please calm down."

"I say…you're really stupid." Łazy simply stopped his pace by a word.

"WHAT!?"

"Do you think you stand the chance to win? You will only end up being a honeycomb."

"Shut up! I wouldn't know if I don't try!"

"…I know you don't care. But…are you going to put your little brothers into this as well?"

"I…!" Łazy's words just hit the point and shut Wald up immediately. Although he didn't care about himself, but he would not let his men involved in the matter. Wald usually looked fierce and always bullying his men, but he would never let anything happened to them. "What are you going to do!? Being play to this point, are you just going to let it be!?"

Compared with Wald, Łazy was surprisingly calm. However, if you looked carefully, you could see he was angry. Lloyd could see Łazy was sneering.

"Do you think I am person like that?" He smiled fiercely. "I think there are only few members of Mafia involved in this matter. I will make them pay…without the way they could get revenge."

Lloyd sighed. He just didn't know what kind of person Łazy was. He looked so gentle, yet he could be so fierce.

"Wald, you have to help me in this."

"You little brat…"

Now, it was clearly they want to revenge. Lloyd had a bad feeling about this.

"Wait…what are you going to do?"

"Don't worry, I will count you in, of course." Łazy let out an evil smile and send chill to Lloyd. "Your mission is to end this matter. I think you have the responsibility to _**tell**_ the Mafia to stop all this..am I right?"

Being draped by the shoulder and whispered in the ear, Lloyd suddenly felt helplessly and started to get stammered.

"I…uh…"

The other members of SSS looked at each other, not knowing what the two were talking about.

"Since you have showed me such interesting speculation, I'll assume you will take the responsibility and accompany me to the last…right?"

* * *

Three days later at night, because of the unusual silence at Downtown, the culprits from [Revache & Co.] showed up in this area again.

They heard the gangs were going to start a fight soon. But after few days of observation, they didn't see any action coming from the gangs. Having no choice, they set out again.

On a quiet night, there were four men with black suit and sunglasses showed up in Downtown.

"It is too silent…we have done so many things, why they haven't start the fight?"

"Hmph…as long as we lit the fuel, they will start to kill each other. Let's give them a little push." The older Mafia members sneered.

"Yes…[Sabel Viper] and [Testaments], no matter which gangs they're from, just do it."

"Be careful not to been seen. Remember, if we found member of [Sabel Viper], use slingshot to attack. If it is member of [Testaments], attack from the back."

"Then, let's go!"

After discussing, they split up and hid near the gathering point of two gangs.

The hunt began.

… …

In the middle of night, there was blue hoodie man came out from the underground bar [Trinity]. He appeared just drunk with other members and now was heading home.

Coming out from the bar, he went right down to a stair. He paused before the illegal Trading House and continued moving further a moment later. Beside the Trading House was a small slope. Further in was a small warehouse. At this time, it was the quietest and most secluded place, and it appeared to be the easier place for the Mafia members to start their plan.

One of the Mafia members was hiding in the small warehouse. When the blue hoodie man passed by, he hit the blue hoodie man hardly on the back.

"Hmm…!" The blue hoodie man fell down.

"Hmph…found the blue rabbit."

The other three Mafia members came by.

"This was fast."

"Hurry up and beat him." The older Mafia member urged. "Remember, don't kill him."

"Don't blame us -" When they were to beat the hoodie man, strange thing happened. "What!?"

The hoodie man suddenly stood up and defended using a pair of tonfa.

"…Got you!"

"What the…!?"

"Phew…I never thought you took the bait so easily." The hoodie man sighed under his breath.

In order to bring the Mafia to the lure, they intentionally spread the news of the gangs had cancel the fight. They also expected to wait for few days, but it seemed the Mafia simply couldn't wait.

"You…who are you!?"

The hoodie man - Lloyd took off the uniform. "Although I would love to arrest you…but I just don't like it. So this time, I will just letting it go."

"You…You're police!?"

"Hah…he's merely a helper."

Suddenly, another voice sounded on top of them. They quickly raised their head and found Łazy and the other SSS members were standing on the small warehouse's roof.

"They really took the bait." Randy shook his head. He thought this was not going to work so easily.

"…It was precisely." Tio agreed to randy's words.

"Are you alright, Lloyd?" Elie quickly checked on their leader's condition.

"Don't worry. I put some pad in the hood just in case. Thanks to it, I'm fine." Hearing his words, Elie obviously felt relieved.

And with that, the Mafia members couldn't deny it no matter how they explained.

"…Didn't think you have aware of us…"

Łazy smiled. "So, what do you want to do? Surrender on the spot…or you want to be hunted by us this time?"

"Damn…!"

"Split up!" The older Mafia member ordered, and the four of them immediately split up and ran.

As long as they could get back to [Revache & Co.], everything should settle! Having this in mind, they split into two groups and ran to separate directions.

"Stop there!"

Łazy jumped down from the roof and said. "The two of you, come with me." And then, he quickly chased after the Mafia members.

"What the…h-hey!" Lloyd almost didn't understand his words and slowed down a little. He might not accept the instruction from Łazy, but captured the Mafia members was the priority!

"Elie, come with me! Randy and Tio, chase after the other group!"

"Understood!"

"Roger!"

One group of Mafia member went passed [Trinity]. They moved with amazing speed, thinking it was impossible for them to catch up. However -

"Damn the police…let's get reinforcement…"

"W-Wait! How are we going to explain this to Deputy Master…!?"

"Tch…anyway, let's get out of here…"

"Do you think you can get away from here?"

Wald leaded the members of [Sabel Viper] and [Testaments] and waited at the entrance. This was the only way to get out of Downtown, and they were not going to let them out of here.

"You…!"

When Randy and Tio reached there, the two Mafia members have been surrounded by Wald and the gangs.

"…Checkmate."

"Well, we'll leave it to Lloyd, then."

On the other hand, the other group of Mafia member came from the direction of [Ignis]. However, when they found their friends had been surrounded, they immediately back down. The entrance was blocked, and they didn't want to risk.

"We're having no choice…take the short cut!"

They turned around and ran to another direction. There were many metal frames set up from one rooftop to rooftop. They didn't know who did it, but this was only secret path other than the entrance, and the only way they could get out of here. Climbing the rack was an easy job for the trained Mafia members. They walked along the metal frames on the roof, and intended to just leave their friends for the moment, while requesting for help. However, Łazy blocked them in the half way.

"Yo, hard work, huh?"

He was waiting for them.

"Damn…get down!"

The Mafia members lowered their bodies and jumped off. Just like knowing what in their minds, Lloyd and Elie were waiting for them down there too.

"You can't run anymore."

"Phew…what a pain."

"Hmm…!"

"Enough of the hide and seek. I think it's time for you to surrender." Łazy jumped down elegantly and stood beside Lloyd.

"You little brats…" The older Mafia member bit his bottom lips and pulled out a gun. "Do you think you can fight against us!?"

"We'll make you regret!"

Łazy shook his head, looking to Lloyd and Elie.

"Well…can I count on you?"

"You should worry about yourself and don't pull us down!"

"The two of you, they are coming!"

Łazy and Lloyd ran separately to the Mafia members, while Elie shot from the back to distract the Mafia members. Although the Mafia members mainly used gun in battle, but never looked down on their combat skills. In close range battle, they had to discuss the gun and used combat skills instead. Elie couldn't simply shot in that situation, so she cast support magic and healing magic to the front team.

Close range battle was most suitable to Łazy. Although he looked quite fragile, but after seeing him defended the Mafia's attack and counter back with one hand, Lloyd and Elie were admired by his martial skills. He really good in martial, with his amazing speed, he was a great fighter.

"How is it? Can't stand it?" Łazy raised a grin.

"…Don't look down on us!"

Lloyd was taking advantage from the tonfa he used. His opponent used combat skill without weapon support, but he had tonfa on hand. Plus, tonfa good in defending. He had no problem to deal with Mafia member. Overall, Lloyd was in great advantage. With the help of Lloyd, Elie managed to shot the Mafia down.

"Thanks, Elie!"

"No problem!"

At last, with the cooperation of the three, they took the Mafia down by Elie's wind magic.

"Urgh…!"

"Damn you…little brats…" They were in such a loss to deal the three of them in one time…having this in mind, the Mafia members lost consciousness.

"…This is hard." Lloyd sighed.

"The guns they used seem to be the new models…from the empire."

"Mostly the weapon they bought in smuggling trading." Łazy said while cleaning the dust on his body. "Then again, your acting was really good. It was so realistic."

."…That's because you have raised such a plan. I'm just helping. I can't leave this kind of task to the others."

"So you volunteered to become the bait because of this? You know we are all worried about you." Elie crossed her arms and glared at Lloyd.

"Err…S-Sorry."

"…I can see such a nice guy like you could potentially be very hard in the future. Well, I don't hate this type of people." Łazy said and place a hand on Lloyd's shoulder, smiling elegantly.

"Y-Yes…?" Not knowing the reason, Loyd suddenly trembled, chill rose from the back.

"Heh…anyway, it's done. Thanks for your help."

That night, the Mafia members were beaten hard by Wald. Łazy suggested letting them go, since they were from [Revache & Co.]. They couldn't simply offending the Mafia. Plus Grace had taken few pictures of them and threatened in the name of [Sword of Wind]. To take care of the reputation of [Revache & Co.], the Mafia members had no choice but agreed not to lay a single finger on the gangs anymore.

"What's wrong, Lloyd?" Elie asked.

"No…it's nothing. I just feel a little bit unhappy."

"You think this case was not solve with your own strength…is that so?" Grace looked through him.

"Err…"

"If necessary, do not hesitate to use the power of the others, in order to reveal more truth. If you can do that, you're a qualified investigator…yes, just like your brother."

"What…?"

Ignoring the question from Lloyd, Grace simply gave them a wave.

"Well, I better go back. It's time for me to do the beauty treatment. Bye!"

"Hey, your brother..was quite famous." Randy hoped he could meet this guy in person. It's too bad.

"Yes, it seems he was an excellent person."

"Well…he was quite excellent…in the other ways though." Lloyd smiled bitterly. Would they still think the same if they met Guy in person?

"… …" Tio just watched Lloyd and kept silent.

"Anyway, mission completed."

* * *

"Alright. I understood now." Although it was late night, Sergei tried to keep sober and listened to Lloyd's report. "As a newbie, you have done well. With limited knowledge, you have racked your brain and thought a lot."

"Y-Yes…"

Smiling bitterly, Lloyd wondered was he praising him or teasing him.

"Through this case, you should have seen through the trouble of Crossbell."

"Well yeah, this is really quite a troublesome place." Randy crossed his arms, yawning.

"…All kinds of darkness and disorders…feels like a breeding place of evil." Tio was trying her best to keep sober.

Among the four of them, Lloyd and Elie were the one felt the most of it. Crossbell was their hometown. It was impossible for them not to feel distressed by it.

"Yes…"

"The police in HQ are absolutely not incompetent…although few of them are bastard, but most of the investigators are excellent and armed with strong justice. However, they is a intangible **[wall]**." When Sergei said this, he felt heavy in his heart. "For example, the activity of trading money of the Mafia and members of government."

Hearing that, Lloyd lowered his head.

"What is it, Lloyd?" Sergei saw his expression. "Do you want to resign from the job and become a Bracer instead?"

"…No." Although Sergei was quite reasonable, but… "I think this is the purpose of the establishment of SSS, right?"

"Well…?" Sergei raised his brow.

"[Protecting People]-Bracer's concept is commendable, but some of the problems cannot be solved with this concept. Smuggling, illegal arms trading, sale of stolen property and conspiracy of Mafia and government members and so on…Bracer cannot direct involve in these."

"…This is true." Hearing the words from Lloyd, and thought carefully, Randy felt it was reasonable.

"…In other words, [The Supporting Hand] is limited in power."

"However, police should be able to solve these problems. Even in reality, there are varieties of [wall] blocking in front of us, but the possibility of breaking through is not zero."

Elie smiled after hearing his words.

"I see…We may be able to find the possibility in SSS, right?"

"Well…although I don't know if it's a bit too optimistic." Lloyd scratched his head.

"…I don't think it would be so easy in reality. But just like you said, the possibility is not zero." The poker face Tio also smiled.

"Challenging the boss of gang and acting as dangerous decoy…you look serious and mature, but inside indeed a hot-blooded guy, huh?"

"Hot-blooded? I don't think I am this type of person…but this time, through working with you guys, I have learned a lot. We are immature, but as long as we are together, I believe we can overcome anything."

He really thought this way. Although they merely knew each other now, but after this, he had faith that they could overcome everything. He could do nothing alone, but together with his comrade, he knew they could do it.

"Lloyd…"

"…You're too contrived…"

Suddenly, Sergei burst out a laugh.

"W-What's wrong?"

"…Well, SSS was established under a lot of barriers, but it is your freedom how to use it." In the other word, he granted them the rights. "Though I couldn't help you, but in case you go too far, I'll cover for you, avoiding you from being scolded."

"Chief…"

"In short, we're free to make any decision."

"I really don't know whether this is too reasonable or too casual."

"…You just don't want to take any trouble…"

Facing the glare from the subordinates, Sergei simply shrugged.

"I will carefully observe whether SSS is just intimating the Bracer, or becomes a new possibility…"

He smirked, lighting the cigarette on hand.


	6. Chapter 1 Part 1

Chapter 1: The Afternoon of the Wolf God Part 1

On the second floor of Bracer's Guild, two men were sitting opposite to each other. More correctly, there were a black haired man and a man (woman?). Other than the two of them, no one was around.

"It's been a tough month."

"…It's nothing. I have used to it." The black haired man took a sip of the drink on hand. "By the way, I'm afraid I have to bother you with remittance."

"No problem. Just go through IBC, right?" Michel said with feminine tone. "Well…I should not say this, but don't you think you should really take a rest? Sizuku is pretty lonely…"

The black haired man - Arios Maclaine remained silent. And that was the answer to Michel.

"…Sorry. I should not say this. Oh yes, I heard that there was contact coming from Raman's HQ. I think you should probably accept it."

"Again? I thought I have rejected their offer." Arios sighed, but remained his straight posture.

"Well, they want you to replace Cassius Bright's place. You two are like a brother, after all. Besides, you have made so many contributions. I think you should really consider about it."

"…Unfortunately, our roles are different. I don't have any achievement of solving national problem." Arios insisted. "To tell the truth, I am not fit."

Michel sighed, still trying to convince the stubborn man. But Arios was thick-headed. Once he decided something, it was almost impossible to change his mind. Of course, Michel knew that Sizuku was one the reason he rejected the offer.

"…Don't worry. Soon, there are two reliable back up will arrive. I think I can rest for a while." Arios smiled a little. He understood Michel was worrying about him.

"Well, they are more reliable than the new formed SSS team, of course. " Michel giggled.

"Excuse me! Is anyone around?"

Suddenly, an energetic female voice sounded from downstairs.

"Whoa…are they here already? It's faster than I was expected." Michel went to the stair and called them to the upper floor. "We're here. Please come to the second floor."

"Oh? Hey, he's on second floor!" The girl talked to the boy beside her.

"Let's go up there."

A moment later, a brown haired pigtails girl and a black haired boy got up to the second floor. The girl waved her hand and greeted Michel brightly.

"Hello Michel…oh, Mr. Arios is here, too?"

"This is good to see you, Mr. Arios." The boy greeted Arios with good manner.

"It's nice to see you, too. It's been three months since our last meet. I'm glad you're here to help us out."

"Yes! That's it! We're hoping you to come and help out! It seems we have a plenty of rest from now on~" Michel smiled like a blossom flower.

The girl chuckled. "Well, just leave it to us!"

"We will do our best to meet your expectation." The boy nodded.

"Alright. I am Senior Bracer Estelle Bright."

"And together with Senior Bracer Joshua Bright."

"We will officially transfer to Bracer's Guild Crossbell Branch!"

* * *

Early in the morning after having their breakfasts, SSS team gathered at the meeting place and waiting for Sergei.

It has been an hour since they waited, but Sergei was yet appeared.

"…Chief is slow. It's almost time for briefing meeting though." Lloyd was losing patient on waiting.

"Well, we can't start without Chief." Elie sighed, rubbing her temple.

"I shouldn't get up so early…" Yawning, Randy tried to keep sober. "It will be great to sleep till the noon, and go to casino for the rest of day."

His words earned a glare from the little girl.

"…Do you have anything better to do?"

Around the same time, Sergei showed up by the entrance.

"Sorry for the wait."

"Good morning, Chief."

"Chief, I think we should hurry and start the meeting."

"We don't need that now." Sergei rubbed his hair. "I just got the contact from HQ and it appears to have a special mission for you guys."

"Special mission?"

"It sounds suspicious…" Randy frowned, arms crossed.

Tio looked at Sergei. "Is it investigation mission?"

"Unfortunately, I have no idea. Anyway, just go to the HQ. Our guests are waiting." Sergei shrugged.

Following the instruction of Sergei, the team came to Police HQ and Fran sent them to the office of Vice Chief. It made them to recall the bad memories with the Vice Chief. Randy grumbled a lot on the way.

"Why he called us again?" Randy dropped his face.

"I think he's not going to scold us. Chief Sergei did say the guests are waiting." Lloyd tried to comfort him. He was not willing to meet Vice Chief, but sometimes it couldn't be helped.

"…Even so, some teasing is not avoidable, I guess." Tio looked down to her feet.

"Don't mind it…that's all I can say."

The room behind the corner was their destination. Lloyd knocked the door and opened the door after getting the reply from inside.

Inside the room, there were two women in tidy uniform. One of women was having light blue short hair and was wearing a spectacle. The other one was a young girl with brown short hair.

"That uniform…"

Randy immediately jerked up after seeing the spectacle woman.

"ERR!?"

"Is that a greeting, Randy Orlando?" She adjusted her spectacle, smiling. "What do you mean by that 'ERR'?"

"N-No, it's nothing. I am kind of surprise to see you here." Randy sweat dropped.

"Do you know her?" Lloyd and the other two girls turned their heads to him.

"…That reaction…did you do anything bad before?" Tio sent another glare.

"Ahem!" Feeling he was being ignored, the Vice Chief quickly got their attentions back. "Where is your manner? Hurry up and salute! She is Lieutnant Sonia, the Deputy Commander of Crossbell State Guardian Force (CSGF)!"

"Deputy Commander of CSGF…!" That was quite shocked to the team.

"Nice to meet you…" Elie quickly bowed to show her manner.

"…Randy." Tio spoke timidly. "Is she some kind of VIP?"

To the one not familiar with this, Tio completely had no idea who the woman was.

"…Of course she is. Don't look down on her leadership."

"Well, relax." Sonia chuckled. "Alright, let's get to the topic. Are you the Special Support Section?"

"Y-Yes." Lloyd cleared his throat. "Is there anything we can help you?"

Before Sonia could continue, Vice Chief suddenly broke into the conversation.

"You should be proud of it…do you think the useless newbie like you can meet Lieutnant Sonia so easily?"

 _Here he goes again…_ the team thought in the same time. He loved to tease them…wasn't him?

"…Vice Chief, can you leave the explanation to me?" Sonia said.

"…Alright."

"I appreciate that." Sonia turned to face the team once again. "Let me introduce myself. I am Deputy Commander of Crossbell State Guardian Force (CSGF) Sonia Blaz. The reason I am here is because I hope to seek for your help. I will explain the detail soon after this."

… …

"…Survey the monster rebellion?"

After the detail explanation of Sonia, Lloyd asked. And to answer him, Sonia simply nodded.

"Yes. Recently, there were many victimization appeared to be done by particular monsters around the state. So, I would like to have you to investigate the case. "

There was nothing wrong with her delegate. But something still bothered the team. They looked at each other for a while, and Lloyd finally asked.

"Excuse me…you mean they were not happened inside Crossbell City, but outside of the city?"

"Well, is there any problem?"

"No, of course. I just want to make it clear." Of course there was nothing wrong. It has been quite sometimes he back to Crossbell, but due to work, he had yet visited other places. This was a good chance.

"Does CSGF have investigated the cases?" Elie asked. "If you have done the investigation before, I don't think it is necessary to do that."

"…No, it is necessary." Sonia crossed her arms. "There are too many puzzles to solve. Our investigation has met the choke point. Therefore, we hope to investigate from other point of view."

"Other point of view?"

"Yes, we're seeking the point of view from the professional, not only from our CSGF." Sonia raised a cool smile. "In this case, it doesn't have to be SSS, you get it? We can also seek help from elite members of Investigation Section I, of course." She looked at Vice Chief at the end of sentence.

Vice Chief chuckled dryly. "…I would like to have them to help you, of course…but they are too busy now…"

"You heard it. So, we came for you instead. I have no intention to make you feel embarrassed. Let me apologize beforehand."

Unlike Vice Chief or Dudley, Sonia was much more polite. From her words, Lloyd didn't feel any malicious. She was telling the truth. After all, SSS was a new section. It couldn't compare with Investigation Section I.

"Please don't say that. We're happy to accept it." Letting out a light sigh, Lloyd smiled. "Then, what should we do specifically?"

Sonia looked to the girl beside her.

"Noel."

"Yes, Ma'am."

The girl passed a report to Lloyd. It recorded with the detail information of the cases and the current status of the investigation.

Lloyd slightly frowned. He thought he might have seen the girl somewhere before. She looked so familiar, but where did he meet her…?

Let go of his question, he read the report with the team immediately he received it.

"First, please take this report for your references. Anyway, I don't want this report to limit your ideas."

"I see…"

"We'll read further after this."

"Then, I shall leave the rest to you. Excuse me, I'll have to return to my work. In future, I will direct contact SSS for this matter. You shall contact me if you find out anything." Sonia nodded to the team, and preparing to leave.

"Yes, ma'am."

"Vice Chief, sorry for the interrupting."

"It's alright…please don't say that Deputy Commander."

Before leaving, Sonia gave Randy a glance.

"Looks like you're pretty close to them."

Randy chuckled dryly. "Well…It's easier than before, if I must say."

"That's good to hear…looks like it's was a wise decision to recommend you." The smile of her face was relieve and reassured. "Let's go back, Noel."

"Yes ma'am."

Following behind Sonia, the girl named Noel left together with her superior.

"Phew…that's surprising." Randy wiped the sweat off his face.

"Randy, is she your superior at CSGF?" Lloyd asked.

"No, not the immediate superior. I have received her guides during military exercises. Although she is a beauty, but she is super terrible if you dare to make her angry."

"…Why am I feeling your attitude is the main reason to make her angry…" Tio sighed, and probably be able to imagine that.

"Yes, I feel the same." Elie chuckled.

"Then again, do you know the girl stood beside Deputy Commander?" Lloyd asked, and curious if the other felt the same as him.

"Now you talk about it…I didn't see her before. Probably the member appointed at Tangram Gate." Speaking of the girl, Randy raised a grin. "Hey Lloyd…you seem curious about the girl. Don't tell you fall in love with her in one sight?"

"Oh…?"

"… …(stare)"

Elie and Tio gave Lloyd a cold glare at the same time.

"N-No, of course I am not. I just think I have met her somewhere before…"

"AHEM!"

Vice Chief's coughing voice made all of them jerked up.

Gosh! They completely forgot they were still in his room.

"…When are you going to stay and chat? I see…Sergei sent you guys to fool me, HUH!?"

"N-N-No!"

"Hm…sorry, I will leave now."

Elie and Lloyd quickly apologized, but that didn't stop the grumbling of the Vice Chief.

It seemed he was hated them for the warning on the first day. He did warn them to leave the section so he could disband SSS. But these little brats chose to stay and he couldn't do anything Sergei and SSS! What a shame!

"Man…what an annoying guy." Randy groaned in pain.

"…I hope I can shut my ears…"

"Well, it was our fault chatting in his room. But yes…I don't like his words." Elie frowned.

"Don't mind it. We should go back and study on the report." Lloyd showed the report to them.

"Yes…it doesn't sound like a normal monster rebellion case."

"…Yes, I am curious about the case too."

* * *

Summary of the report:

Recently, there were many victimization appeared to be done by particular monsters around Crossbell State. CSGF was assigned to investigate the case.

There were three victims. Suspected the incidents associated with Wolf type monster.

The first victim was Armorica Village.

It occurred on a late night three weeks ago. The case spread across the village. According to the village chief, they found out on the next day morning. The crops and livestock were either damaged or killed. No witness, but they found footprints of the canines in the village.

The second victim was from Medical College.

It occurred on the late night a week ago. The case was happened in the hospital. A trainee doctor was attacked and injured. The staff found the victim on the next day morning. According to the victim, the monster looked like wolf. However, CSGF couldn't found any footprint in the area. And the testimony was ambiguities, so they couldn't rule out the possibility of mistake of victim's judgment.

The third victim was from the Mining Town Mainz.

It occurred around ten o'clock on the night two days ago. It happened in front of the pub. One of the miners was attacked by a group of monsters on his way back from the pub. He was found by his colleagues later. At the same time, the town people witness wolfs appeared in the town, and CSGF found the footprints on the area as well, and the footprints were similar to the one found in Armorica Village. In addition, the mining machinery was attacked before, so this should count as the third attack in Mainz. CSGF was considered to do regular patrols on the area.

"So…it really happened all over the place…" After reading the report, Elie sighed deeply. "But it's strange…we didn't see any news reports."

"I see…this shouldn't consider as normal monsters' attack." Randy rubbed his nose, saying.

"Wolf type monsters…Is it the special varieties of Crossbell?" Tio looked at Lloyd and Elie, but the two of them just shook their heads.

"There's one thing I don't understand. According to the report, they found clear footprints. That's meant this kind of monster does exist." Lloyd shifted his gaze to Elie, asking for her opinion.

"But, CSGF has not confirmed its presence, right?" She rubbed her chin, furrowing her brows. "This makes me concern about it."

"Hmm…if the monsters know how to conceal their presence, this will be tricky." Randy said. "I think it is better to hire an experienced hunter rather than us."

"…I agree. I don't think we can solve any mystery…"

Hearing his teammates' opinion, Lloyd hesitated for while, lowering his head before saying anything.

"Hey, do you have any idea?"

"It may not be any good idea…I was just thinking, we can investigate into the matter from the angle of 'investigation'. I think we may get some inspiration." Lloyd looked at his teammates, asking for their opinion.

"From the angle of investigation…" Elie smiled when she understood the meaning behind the words.

But Tio didn't seem to understand. She slightly frowned, looking to them with tilted head.

"…I don't understand." She looked at Randy, but the guy simply shrugged.

"Let's say…if this Monsters Mauling is some kind of hurting case, who is the culprit?"

"Of course the culprit is those wolf type monsters. They are not alone, but acting in group." Randy answered.

"Then, what is the information and intention of the culprit?" Lloyd asked again. This time, no one could answer.

"The report doesn't mention these points."

"That's right. Monsters with high IQ will not simply get near to the village or town, let alone attacking people like that. If they were looking for foods, the case happened at Medical College is indescribable. I think there must be some kind of 'Truth' can explain it."

"…I see. This is very persuasive."

"Then, our next step is clear, right?"

"Yes…we should go to the scene and check again. At least, we can complete the report using our method."

"Hooray! At least we don't have to look for the monsters blindly in the mountain." Randy cheered out loudly.

"…Lloyd, where do you want to go first?"

"Hmm…let's head to the first victim Armorica Village first. The damage in the village is most specific. It is better to learn more about the monsters' features s well."

"Well, Armorica Village is at the North-east of Crossbell. To reach there, we need to take the Orbal Bus."

"This is the first time we move outside of Crossbell City. We should prepare before heading out."

And then, they checked the terminal and found some new delegates went in. They decided to settle some of the delegates while doing preparation.

Before heading out, Lloyd carefully checked the bus arriving time, and made sure they won't miss it. However, sometimes, thing just didn't work the way you want.

"I can't believe it…the bus was ten minutes earlier." Lloyd rubbed his head, feeling frustrated. They saw the bus went off before their eyes.

Tio checked the time list of the bus. "…The next bus will be two hours later."

"No way!" Randy rolled his eyes.

"Sorry guys…it's my fault."

"Don't say that, Lloyd." Although she felt frustrated, but Elie tried to comfort Lloyd. "The bus came earlier, it couldn't be helped. We should think other way to reach Armorica Village."

"Other way…Why don't we walk there?" Tio suggested. "…It takes around one and a half hours if we walk. Comparing to the waiting time, I think it worth."

"I think that's a good idea." Elie clapped her hands, cheering. "The scene along the way is beautiful. I always wanted to have a good look of it."

"…Really? I want to see it too…"

The girls chatted happily, leaving the guys behind. Lloyd and Randy looked at each other, shrugged.

"…Are they serious?" Randy's face twisted. "I bet they have no idea how tough to walk to the village by bare legs."

"…Anyway, the suggestion isn't bad." It's better to waste two hours. "They don't have experience walking outside the city. We should take care of them on the way."

And just as Randy and Lloyd's expected, there were a lot of monsters on the road. It's true the scene was beautiful, and Lloyd really hoped he could stop by and enjoy it. However, the monsters kept coming and attacking them, they completely had no time to enjoy anything.

It was tough, especially for the girls. When they came down to cuts off, they already felt tired. Their legs were numb.

"Are you alright?" Comparing to the girls, they guys were completely fine. They didn't look tired at all.

"…I'm still okay." Elie wiped off the sweat from her forehead, trying to catch her breath.

"…I'm tired. But I was the one suggested it, and I want to stick with it." After a quick rest, Tio insisted to continue.

Sighing, Lloyd decided they really need to take a rest soon. To reach to Armorica Village, they needed to head to North from the cuts off.

The scene started to change. There were a lot of fields planted with different crops. The air was fresh mixed with the smell of the land.

Still, there were monsters on the way. They had to fight through to get to the village.

Half way to the village, they found a rest station.

"It seems we can rest here."

"R-Rest…?" Elie and Tio panted and completely wore off.

"I think we really should take a rest. The scene looks good too. We can enjoy while catching our breath." Lloyd was not giving suggestion, but ordering them to rest. It's important to take some rest too.

"Y-Yes…you're right."

"…I'm saved…"

The scene was so beautiful and freshness. The rest station was near the small river. Some benches and vending machine were placed there and created a nice rest station.

"The wind is so comfortable…" Elie closed her eyes and let the wind brushed through her face. "It just wipes off the tiredness."

"…Yes…I feel sleepy now." Tio yawned.

"…Then again, we should thanks to the lemon juice."

Before heading out, Lloyd met the old couple again. The old couple lived at East Street, and simply handed some cold lemon juices to them, saying they might need it on the way. Well, it was perfect for time like this.

"Yeah, the ice is melting and I must say, this is the most suitable time to enjoy it!"

"Hmm…it's tasty and refreshing."

"…This is such a nice scene." Looking around while having a sip of the juice, Lloyd said. "Like the scene in fairy tale."

"Hey…is it me, or this place seems to have some ancient ruins?" Randy asked. "It's rare."

"Some decaying middle ages buildings seem to be left as it. I remember…somewhere around here was the battlefield. " Elie answered with a smile.

"..Battlefiled?"

"Well…" Elie's face suddenly darkened. "Battlefield of Erebonia Empire and Calvard Republic. And from what I heard, there is a Ruins of Ancient Battlefield as well."

"That sounds interesting. Why don't we go there and take a look of it?"

The other three stared at Randy as he suddenly gave such a suggestion.

"Hmm…I don't think that's a good idea…"

"I'm going to pass…"

"…Randy, try to read the atmosphere…"

Thinking how tough the girls tried to make their ways to the village, even Lloyd wanted to take a trip to the ancient battlefield, he would just pass it. Besides, they still had delegate and mission on hand.

"Why not? Come on, we are young people!" Randy sighed. "It looks like you rarely get out of the city, huh?"

"Yes, we rarely do that, since we can get everything we need in the city."

"Crossbell is a trade city. Normally we don't worry about that. As for traffic, we rely on railway and airships. Recently, there is orbal bus too. It's been a long time to walk using bare legs."

Tio shifted her gaze between Lloyd and Elie, and finally to the juice on hand.

"…Although I am not originally from Crossbell, but I rarely walk anywhere since I joined Epstein Foundation."

"What is this? Kind of diseases of civilization, huh?" Randy smiled bitterly. "But Lloyd, you don't seem tired at all?"

"I have been through field survival training during school, after all…Randy, you're great. What a former CSGF member."

"Well…I'm used to walk around everywhere…oh hey, that's the bus."

Everyone shifted their gazes to the pointed direction. The orbal bus was coming back from the village. For a moment, Lloyd could see the disappointment in the girls' eyes.

"…This is too bad."

"…I hope I can go back by bus…"

He understood their feelings. But they had come so far. There's no way to go back with empty-handed.

"…Anyway, I think we should reach the village soon. Be patient."

"Don't worry. We will not give up so easily."

"…Understood."

"Then, let's move!"

* * *

"So…this is Armorica Village…" Looking to the nice view of the village, Lloyd took a deep breath. "By the way…are you alright?"

He looked to the girls behind him with a hint of worry in his tone.

"It's alright. We had rest just now." Elie shook, telling him not to worry.

"…I'm fine, too." Tio said the same. "This village…is so beautiful."

Surrounding of the village was the planted field. The atmosphere of the village was peaceful and serene. The houses in the village mostly built by woods, but some were built by bricks. There were a lot of green plants surrounding the village. In the middle of the village, there was a small river divided the village into two parts. Some orbal vehicles parked at the entrance of the village.

"Such a nice pastoral scenery…I have never seen beautiful scene like this." Elie said with a beautiful smile. "And what is this smell? It smells…sweet…like a smell of Honey…?"

"Guess so. Do you see the beehive box on the other side?" Randy pointed for the team.

"…According to the database, Honey is one of the specialties of Armorica Village. Because of the high quality, the Honey also exports to the neighboring countries."

"I've heard about that, too. It sells well in grocery shops. So…this is where the Honey is produced…" Sure the quality was the best…Lloyd thought inwardly.

"…So this is the difference of theoretical knowledge and experience…" Elie mumbled timidly.

"…Elie?"

"No…i-it's nothing." Elie quickly shook her head. "I-I just can't believe a nice place like this will be attacked by the monsters…"

"…According to the report, CSGF had asked the situation of the village from the chief."

"Alright. Then, we should meet the chief for more understanding as well."

We started looking for the chief in the village while taking a close look of the village. The people in the village were kind and welcoming. They also told them the direction to find the chief's house.

When they finally arrive in chief's house, they found a purple haired gentle man was talking to the chief. He seemed to be so happy as he put a bright smile all the times.

"Thanks to you chief, I manage to have some good business."

"Don't mention it…however, are you really fine with this price?" The old man asked once again. "The price is higher than the market price at least 20%..."

"Don't worry. I offer this price is because the specialty merchandises have been recognized. I'll earn enough profit."

"…Alright. I really have to thank you. Next time bring your wife and son to visit us. I'll be sure to serve you all well."

"Well…thanks." The gentle man smiled sheepishly. "I think I should be going now. See you later, chief."

Then, they happened to bump into each other. The man simply bowed and excused himself.

"…He seems to be a businessman…"

"Then, this should be the chief's house."

"Excuse me…who are you guys?"

"Sorry for interrupting. Are you the chief village?"

"Yes…I am. I am Tolda. And you guys are…?"

"We come to investigate the monsters rebellion case…"

Before Lloyd could finish, Tolda suddenly interrupted him with a bright smile.

"Oh…you're finally here! CSGF has come to investigate few times…but they didn't seem to find out anything. I'm glad you come to help us out."

His reaction seemed to be a little exaggerated. Judging from previous experience, this wasn't a good sign.

("Hey…I think we should explain to him.")

("…I think I have used to it now…")

"…I'm sorry, I should say this beforehand." Lloyd took out the investigation manual as a proof. "Unfortunately, we're not Bracer. We 're police under SSS."

"Oh…I am very sorry for mistaking you as Brace, because police didn't use to come here. However, bracer did visit here few times before…"

"I see…"

Hearing that, Lloyd really felt they couldn't simply compare to Bracer's Guild, especially Arios Maclaine. But they shouldn't let it bothered them now.

"Anyway chief, just as we said, we're here for the case. Would you mind explain it to us?"

"Of course. It happened three weeks ago. I remember that day is New Moon. A group of monster invaded into the village and destroyed the crops. They ruined poultry, fruit and wheat of every household."

"From what I know, there's no witness, right?"

"Yes. Unlike Crossbell city, we use to sleep early. Everyone wake up very early in the morning, so we all were in deep sleep that time. And then, we found out on the next day morning, together with some footprints."

"…And that's why everyone considered the monsters is wolf type monster?" Tio tiled her head, asked with a slight frown.

"Because we confirmed that the footprints belong to canine." Tolda said. "That day, CSGF just came to patrol. As a precautionary, they search the surrounding area…"

"…The same as the report stated."

"Yes, but since then, we didn't get attacked. To tell the truth, we thought it might not happen again…but we never expect the same thing happened at the other places…"

"Chief, mind I ask the amount of loss?" Randy asked.

"The amount of loss was not very high. Each house only suffered minor damage."

That was out of the expectation, though.

"Is that so?"

"Yes, total amount of loss was around 100,000 Mira. Anyway, loss was loss. Just as everyone was desperate over the matter, someone brought good business to the village. Everyone's loss was offset by that."

"Good business…do you mean the businessman just now?" They could only think of the gentle man.

"Yes. He is the merchant that we maintain business with. He heard that we've been attacked by monsters, so he increased the prices for us. We really appreciate his kindness."

"A merchant…looks like a kind and gentle man." Randy crooked a smile and nodding.

"Thinking of the situation of Crossbell, such loss shouldn't be anything." Suddenly, Tolda said out of the blue. But he immediately slapped his big mouth. "Oh my, it seems I have said some superfluous words. Young people, just forget about it." He chuckled.

"Hey hey chief, we're more curious if you said so."

"…Yes, just go ahead and tell us."

Since the team insisted, Tolda chuckled lightly and shrugged.

"Alright. But it may appear nonsense. Hope you all don't mind it." He warned first, and the team nodded. "Do you all heard about the word [Wolf God]?"

"[Wolf God]…?"

"You mean… the god of the wolf?"

"…I didn't found any of these words in the database…"

"Well…it seems no one talk about this legend in the city. Anyway, in old days, it perched in the land of Crossbell. People said it has wolf appearance covered with snowy white fur."

"Wolf appearance!? Don't tell me…"

"Could it be the monster that attacked village…?"

"We don't have proof of it…but no one can deny the possibility. According to the old legend, the Wolf God was not normal beast. They were Divine Beast sent by Adios. In old days, they protected people. Sometimes, they would help people when they're in trouble, too."

"…I never heard about that before…" Elie was admired by the story.

"By the way…I think I have read some tales about White Wolf…the books seem to store at The Library." Come to think of it, Lloyd recalled some of his childhood's memories.

"Those tales were probably based on this story. But, as you know, Crossbell City changed a lot in these few years. Under the influence of Erebonia Empire and Calvard Republic, Crossbell has developed into a commercial city. People slowly forget the memories of past. And then…the Wolf God also disappeared."

The team remained silent after hearing the story. The air suddenly was heavy. To release the heaviness, Randy let out a big sigh.

"That's meant…they gave up on human, huh?"

"…I think the same as you, red hair young man." Tolda also looked out from the window. "We don't know for sure why they came back, and what the purpose they came back is. I believe you all know, the city has grown too impatient. Sometimes when you ride on the bus, you would amaze by how fast the things change. That's the society I see through my eyes."

How about you? He asked lastly. The team couldn't answer the question.

Indeed Tolda was right. Sometimes they would feel the same as him. Surely it was not good when a city grew too fast. But that's not something they could do about it. In fact, they were one of those that chasing the present rather than lament the past.

"Haha…don't make it too serious. The Wolf God is just an assumption. It may not have anything to do with this case."

"…Of course. Anyway, we get some useful information about the story too. I think we can investigate the case from other point of view."

"That's good. Go ahead and tell me if you need anything in the village."

Lloyd simply requested to interview villagers for the matter, and then they left.

"[Wolf God], huh? What an interesting story."

Randy said after they stepped out from chief's house.

"I agree, although we're not sure whether it exist or not. We better treat it as the first suspect in this case."

"That's just sounds like you, Lloyd." Elie chuckled. "Since footprints were found, the wolf type monsters did appear before. But then, they disappeared, nowhere to be found…"

"…Don't you think it's weird?" Tio slightly furrowed her brows. "If there were footprints, they should have found the monster by those footprints…"

"That should work. Now we could only assume that the monsters managed to avoid CSGF's tracking."

"Once stepping into the dangerous monster's trail, we human could do nothing about it." Randy shrugged. "That's why CSGF stopped investigated further in it."

"Well…You're right, though. Anyway, let's gather more information around." Lloyd looked up to the sky. "Since it's noon, we can take our lunch here."

"Now you talked about it…I'm starving." Elie chuckled.

"…Me too." Tio nodded her head repeatedly.

They gathered information while moving to the inn along the way. The Garden Omelet was so tasty until the team begging the recipe from the owner of the inn. Fortunately, the owner was very kind and handed the recipe happily.

But still, they didn't get any new updated information about the case.

"Oh…you're…" When the team almost finished their meal, the purple haired gentle man showed up by the stair.

"You're the merchant from Crossbell City, right?"

"You must have heard it from chief…My name is Harold Hayworth, nice to meet you. I'm having some small businesses in the city. Could you guys come to purchase anything, by chance?"

Lloyd shook his head, quickly explained their identities to the business, and the reason they came to Armorica Village.

"Oh…so you're police…really, we can't judge someone from their look." Harold chuckled. "Oh yeah, I have read about SSS on the magazine too."

"So…you did, huh?" Lloyd sweat dropped.

"That's really…embarrassing." Elie slightly complained.

"Please don't feel it that way. It's tough for new founded section, but you did a good job. It's true that article has used sarcasm to describe it…but I can see it did recognize your team."

What a nice guy…Lloyd suddenly had this in his mind.

"It can be explained this way from a goodwill perspective, though…" Tio sighed, didn't seem convince by him.

They knew Grace too well…it still hard to believe that she had that in mind when she wrote this article.

"…About the case…I've heard it from the St' Ursula Medical College. It's quite worrying."

"Does Mr. Harold have any business dealing with St' Ursula Medical College?"

"Well, sometime I will do wholesale with them. I heard that someone was hurt in the case." Talking about the case, Harold's face twisted. "Mainz also affected, right?"

"Yes…CSGF is investigating the case now."

"Like that…I shall give a trip to Mainz soon…"

Recalling from the chief, Elie asked him.

"I heard that you purchased the specialties of this village with good price, right?" It's rare that someone would do that. It made her curios.

"I did that just because the specialties of this village, especially Honey is very popular among people. I also wanted to give good image to the village so I can do more businesses with them. It's really nothing." Harold said sheepishly. He could imagine what kind of praise from the chief to the team. It's embarrassing.

"It seems you have done a good deal of business."

"I'm still too far from good, though. Sorry that I couldn't help out on the case."

"Don't worry about that, Mr. Harold."

"Sorry for interrupting your lunch. I'm going to get my meal. Take your time, then." Harold moved to the counter and leaving the team.

They had some good time of chatting with the man. After everyone had their lunch finished, they continued asking around. Meanwhile, Lloyd got a fishing rod from a man who was enjoying fishing in the village. Besides, they didn't get any new information.

Thinking they should move on to other places Lloyd suggested they should go back. The girls were suffered from previous trip, so they went to the bus station and wait for the bus.

"There's still thirty minutes for the next bus…"

"What now? It's such a long time…" Randy yawned. The hell of waiting. "Thirty minutes are not enough to have a drink."

"Randy, I don't think you should take a drink during working time, though…" Elie sighed.

Suddenly, Tio heard something. She looked around the place and started activated her sensor.

"Sorry…I feel like I heard some voices…I will check it now." She opened the sensor to the maximum. "…Please be quiet for a while."

She closed her eyes, fully concentrating on her sense and ears. The winds, the earth, the flow of breath…she could gather all the information through the sensor.

"…Sorry, it seems it was my illusion." Weird…Tio said timidly.

"Don't mind it. By the way, what kind of voices you heard?" Lloyd asked.

"Hmm…like the shouts from some animals…" She was certain that she heard it, but the sensor didn't catch anything.

"Shouts…could it be the wolf type monsters?"

"…I don't know…perhaps it's my illusion…" Tio shifted her gaze away from the team, expression darkened.

"Lloyd, what should we do?"

"…Tio, how far is your sensor could sense?" Lloyd thought a while before saying.

"…Around fifty Serge. However, in the case of wind, it might be expanded."

"Wow, that's amazing!" Randy was surprised.

"Then again, we can't be sure that where's the voices coming from…"

Seeing the team keep discarding the matter, Tio didn't feel at ease. She looked down to her feet, feeling uneasy inside.

"Hmm…don't you think it could just be my illusion? Sometimes…I can hear voices that nobody else can hear…normally, people would think I'm mistaken, or I'm lying…wouldn't it?"

She thought the other three would give her a disgusted look, that she have faced when she told the other so. But then, the team was…

"What are you talking about, Tio?" Randy rubbed her head. "We all know that you're amazing!"

"Eh…?"

"Yes…you don't have the reason to lie, right?" Elie said with a gentle smile.

"Although it wasn't long we stay together, but you helped us a lot…we know that." Lloyd patted her head, comforting her.

Looking at them, Tio felt that it was the first time she could feel comfortable in front of people. She didn't have to worry about being treating as weirdo. Part of her feel at ease.

"…Sorry. It seems I have said some weird things. Please forget about it."

They smiled to each other. And then, a voice broke into them.

"Hello, we meet again."

"Mr. Harold…"

The young merchant came near to them with a case on his hand.

"Are you going back to the city?"

"Yes, we're waiting for the bus. Are you going back, too?"

"Well, yes. I've brought some presents for my wife and son. I can't wait to see them." The man smiled brightly when talking about his family.

"That sounds good. Why don't we wait together?" Randy suggested.

"Hmm…" Harold looked at them, and turned his head to the other side before saying it. "Five people should fit…"

"Mr. Harold?"

Harold took the team to the side of the village. There were few orbal cars parked there. He moved to one of the orbal cars.

"Everyone, why don't you take my car? I'll take you back to the city."

… …

It was the first time the team took orbal car. The inside of the car was spacious and comfortable, and the five of them were fit into the car without problem.

"Thanks for taking us." Lloyd scratched his head.

"Don't say that. We're just happened going back to the city." Harold shook his head, said happily.

"Wow…it's good to have your own car." Randy examined the car once he got in. "This is hell expensive, isn't it?"

"…It costs 800,000 Mira nowadays." Tio answer behalf of Harold, and earned a surprised face from Randy.

"800,000 Mira…? I can't imagine it…" Lloyd face palmed.

"This is the transport I need, as a merchant. It shouldn't be a problem to take bus, but in the case of urgent, I decided to get one last year."

"I think there's another reason too, right?" Elie smiled. "Like you can meet your family faster…"

"Ahaha…that's right." Harold chuckled sheepishly.

"You're a good husband and father." Tio smile lightly, while giving a glare to Randy. Randy, having no idea what's in the girl's mind, shrugged.

"Please don't say that. I work frequently on business, and always makes them feel lonely…I can't consider as good father or husband."

"How old is your son?"

"Five years old. He is interested in many things. My wife is quite headache with that."

"Sounds like a blissful family."

"Yes…and we have to stay happy and blissful, no matter what."

Harold said out of the blue, and made the team stared at him with question. It sounded like Horald has something in his mind. He quickly shook his head.

"Don't worry about it."

And then, they continued the ride on the road.

After they're gone, a snowy white wolf jumped out from the bushes. It stared at the path the team went for while, and then went off again.

* * *

Alright, this is the first chapter of Trails of Zero. I really hope I have more time to write...


	7. Chapter 1 Part 2

Chapter 1: The Afternoon of the Wolf Part 2

After Harold dropped them by the Central Square, the team decided to head to next destination, which was St. Ursula Medical College.

To reach there, they needed to take bus at South Gate. They found a lot of people waiting for the bus, so there's no need to worry they would miss the bus. However, after fifteen minutes passed, the bus was nowhere to be found.

"Hey…is this normal?" Randy could see the people around started to get impatient.

Lloyd had a bad feeling. He shook his head.

Later, a man came out and kept checking the trace of the bus, but he still couldn't find it.

"…What should we do…something must have happened to the bus…" He mumbled under his breath. "There's no response from them either…"

Lloyd walked near him and asked.

"Pardon, may I know what happened?"

"The bus seems late." Elie added.

"I think something must have happened to the bus. Seems to be malfunctioned, I guess. The driver has had contacted, but hung up halfway, and then no response afterward." The man answered with a hint of worry.

"…I have a very bad feeling." Tio looked at Lloyd, face darkened.

"Me, too."

"Hey, who are you, anyway?" Randy asked.

"Oh…I am staff of Crossbell City Traffic Section which manages the buses operation in Crossbell. It's difficult to have police set out for such a trouble. I think I'll have to rely on Bracer's Guild, then…"

Hearing that, Lloyd looked at his team.

"…Everyone."

"Yes, I have no problem with it." Elie nodded. They have rested in the orbal car just now. It shouldn't be a problem.

"…Looks like we have no choice." Tio sighed.

"Cheer up Tio." Randy rubbed her head, grimacing.

Lloyd smiled. He knew his team wouldn't oppose the idea.

"Can you leave this matter to us?"

"Huh? Hmm…you're…?"

"We're police under Special Support Section. Because of the mission, we're on the way to Medical College."

"P-Police?" Everyone gave the same reaction whenever they told the identity. Lloyd smiled bitterly. "Oh I remember now…I read the article on magazine. So the police launched the same service as Bracer's Guild, huh?"

"Hmm…there are some differences between the two of them, though…anyway, I would like to check on the bus, is it alright?"

"Of course. Then, I shall leave it to you. If necessary, we can have bracer to go with you."

"I-It's alright." Lloyd quickly declined the offer. It would be awkward to work with bracer under such condition. He had not ready for it.

The team then set out to find the bus. If the bus stopped at somewhere beside the road, they should have no problem to find it.

Lloyd was worried about the girls' condition at first, but Elie and Tio assured him repeatedly. Having no choice, he decided to pay more attention on their condition.

The path was the same, filled with monsters. First, they walked passed a small road on their right to the main road while taking down the monsters. There was river on their left hand side with some beautiful scenes.

"Elie, Tio, are you alright? Don't hesitate to tell us if you feel tired."

"I'm fine. Thank you Lloyd." Elie gave him a soft smile.

"…Don't make me repeat twice." Tio glared at him instead.

Feeling relieve, Lloyd let out a sigh, thinking maybe he was worried too much.

"Hey Lloyd, look at that." Randy pointed to the front.

"That's…"

"Tch…looks like we're right!"

The bus was surrounded by two Giant Apes. The driver stood in front of the bus, panicked. He was trying to repair the bus, but with monsters around, it was hard to protect himself, let alone repairing.

"Oh no…why monsters would appear at this time…Adios, please save us!"

"Are you alright!?"

The team quickly rushed to the bus.

"Y-You're…"

"We're police!"

"Stay back! We will handle the monsters, you stay in the bus!" Randy quickly ordered, and without delaying, the driver quickly ran into the bus and locked the door.

The team used the usual battle tactic, which Lloyd and Randy as the attackers while Elie and Tio as supporters. At the beginning of the battle, Tio cast on magic. Lloyd and Randy each handled one of the Giant Apes. Elie supported them and cast healing magic whenever needed. At last, Tio released [Water Bombardment] to the Giant Apes and killed them in instant.

"Phew…what a strong monsters." Lloyd sighed.

"Yes…they were fairly large monsters. I wonder where they came from." Elie frowned, but she really had no idea.

"…Looks like the species that perch on woodland, though…maybe they ran to the street for some reasons."

"Huh? Is this always happened?" Randy asked with shocked face.

At the same time, the driver came out from the bus.

"Well done, guys! I thought I'm done…"

"No, I'm glad you're alright. I assume that the bus delayed because of the monsters?" Lloyd asked.

"Well…the monsters were part of the reason. But before that, the orbal engine is out of order. Having no choice, I tried to check on it…"

"And that's the time monsters appeared, right?" Randy continued for him.

"…Then what about the communication failure? Is it because of the orbal engine, too?"

"That's right. The transmitter is getting orbal energy from the engine. Hmm…I have to check whether I can fix it or not…" With the worries in his tone, the driver took no delay and quickly went to check on the engine.

"Looks like it will take quite some times to get it fixed." Elie turned to the team, saying.

"Hmm…maybe we should head back and report t this to Traffic Section."

"…I guess we have no choice…" Letting out a sigh, Tio crossed her arms.

"…Wait!" As Always, Randy was the first noticed something unusual. "Hey guys!"

The team turned their heads to the back, and shocked by the scene.

There were at least three Giant Apes behind them. They looked furious.

"What the…!?"

"This looks bad…Lloyd, ready to them out one by one! At this rate, we're unable to take them in once! " Randy took out his stun halberd while shouted.

Indeed Randy was right, but…

Lloyd looked at the bus, gritting his teeth.

"No, we can't! The bus will be in danger!"

"Anyway, we have to take them out…"

When the team was frustrated over the situation, someone came from behind and struck the Giant Apes.

"Huh…?"

"They're…?"

The one appeared in front of them were a black haired boy and a pigtails girl. The girl wielded a Bo Staff while the boy wielded a pair of sword.

"Joshua!"

"Alright!"

Then, they released the Combination Craft with Joshua struck first with unseen speed, and followed up by Estelle's uncountable hits. At last, they struck together and killed the Giant Apes in once.

"T-This is brilliant…"

The team amazed by the couple's skill.

"It seems we make it in time."Joshua looked at the girl. "Are you alright, Estelle?"

"Don't worry, I'm fine!" Estelle shook her head to Joshua, and then looked to the team. "Well…Are you Crossbell Police? We've heard from the people of Traffic Section."

"That's right…but you're…?"

Lloyd had a feeling that they're bracers.

"It seems our sudden appearance has made you confused. I am Estelle, Estelle Bright."

"My name is Joshua Bright. We have just been officially assigned to Bracer Guild Crossbell branch."

So, they're truly bracers…Lloyd sighed inwardly. Judging from their appearance, they're about the same age as him. But they're strong. They weren't at the same level.

Lloyd took a step forward.

"We are police under Special Support Section. Thanks for your help."

"Don't be modest. You look pretty strong too! I wonder if we should just mind our own business." Estelle scratched her head.

"No…to tell the truth, it was really dangerous. Anyway, my name is Lloyd, Lloyd Bannings."

"My name is Elie MacDowell. Nice to meet you."

"Hey, Randy Orlando here."

"…Tio Plato."

"Lloyd, Elie, Randy and Tio…" Estelle repeated the names and giggled. "Hey Tio and Lloyd…!"

"What an interesting coincidence." Joshua chuckled lightly, while Lloyd and Tio had no idea what they're laughing at.

"Excuse me…?"

"What's so weird with our names?" It made Tio uncomfortable. She asked with a hint of anger.

"Sorry…we're sorry. Actually we know someone by the name of Lloyd and Tio, too. We find this coincidence is very interesting. Of course, you don't look like them at all." Estelle explained and apologized to the little girl.

"I see…"

"Then again…" Joshua looked at the driver. "How's the situation of the orbal bus?"

"Ah yes…It seems to be the poor contact of the Quartz…I should have learned more about maintenance."

"If you don't mind, can I have a look?" Joshua asked and moved closer to the engine.

"R-Really!?"

"Oh yeah, Joshua can even drive an airship. The maintenance shouldn't be a problem at all."

"Oh my! Bracer is most reliable!" The driver cheered like a little child.

Looking at that, Randy secretly moved closer to Tio and asked.

("Hey Tio…can you repair an engine?")

("…No way. I have the knowledge with orbal machine, but I don't know repairing at all.")

"Hey Lloyd, why are you here?" Estelle asked. "Are you hunting monsters like us doing?"

"No, we're on the way to the hospital because of the mission."

"And we happened to bump into the incident."

"Hospital…do you mean St. Ursula Medical College?"

"Oh, there's a place like that too, huh?" Estelle let out a surprised look. "Then, you can leave this to us."

Lloyd could see the awkwardness of the team, and he felt unpleasant to leave out the case like this. But then again, they could do nothing here, not helping on repairing at all. The bus would be safe as long as Estelle and Joshua were here.

"…Then, I will leave it to you, Ms. Estelle and Mr. Joshua."

"Call us by name. We look almost the same age!" Estelle chuckled.

"Yes…I hope we can be friends."

Their friendly attitude put a smile on Lloyd's face.

"We're going, Estelle, Joshua."

"Yeah!"

"Be careful on the way."

* * *

"The new faces from Bracer's Guild, Estelle and Joshua, huh?"

While continuing their journey to St. Ursula Medical College, Lloyd took a deep thought.

"…I don't know the reason, but I feel depressing…" Elie let out a sigh. "We look about the same age, but we're not at the same level. They seem to be some…high class bracers."

"Well, I guess they are." Randy nodded. "Judging from their moves and skills, they must have had been through some fierce battles."

"…Yes. They only took a blink to defeat the monsters we fought so tough…" Tio said, looked quite down. "Are they going to be our rivals in the future…?"

Thinking of the fact made the atmosphere turned heavy. Lloyd had thought the same matter from the beginning of the meeting. But he rather not admitted the fact. Estelle and Joshua were kind and skillful. He didn't want to treat them as rivals under any circumstances. But in other ways, they did need good rival now.

"…Anyway, feeling down doesn't help. All we can do is following our style and do our best. We can treat them as rivals. This will be more motivated, isn't it?" Lloyd clapped his hands, trying to lighten their moods.

"…I don't mind treating them as rivals, but the strength gap is too wide…" Tio glanced at Lloyd and then to the team, said.

"But they're far easier to catch than Arios, right?" Randy smirked.

"Well, I guess you're right, though."

"We just need to believe it. Come on, we should head straight to the hospital."

"…So, we have to walk there, too?" Tio looked down to her feet. "…I think it can't be helped."

"Tio, let's think this is the chance to train, okay?" Elie comforted the little girl, taking her hands.

Lloyd and Randy followed behind them, and continued their journey.

It wasn't a long journey compared to Amorica Village's. The hospital was visible on half way. The building was tall and bright. There's a bus stop before the entrance of the hospital. Upon entering the hospital, the staff hostel was on the left side. It had a small bridge connected the hostel and the hospital main building on the rooftop. On their right side, there's a small leisure area with benches and comfortable river view. Some of the patients relaxed their days there. Further in was the entrance of the main building.

"There aren't many people today." After observing the waiting area, Lloyd said.

"Yes…in peak hour, the waiting area usually is full of people." Elie smiled. "Well, why don't we go to the Information Desk to ask about Ms. Cecil?"

Lloyd had told them about Cecil, who worked as a nurse. Lloyd always thought he should pay her a visit, so this was a good time. Though, he came here for job.

"Sure."

"Welcome to St. Ursula Medical College. How may I help you?" The receptionist greeted them with a kind smile.

Lloyd took out his manual. "We are police under Special Support Section. My name is Lloyd Bannings. I came to investigate the case."

"So you're police…you mean you come here to investigate the Monster Mauling case?"

"Indeed. We received delegate from CSGF to investigate the case, and we would like to meet the person."

"Sure, no problem. I shall call our Head Nurse to lead you."

"Hmm…actually, I know someone who works here. If possible, can I have that particular person to take us there?" Feeling nervous, Lloyd started to get stammer.

Man, he was so nervous, knowing he would meet Cecil soon. It has been three years, how should he greet her later?

("Is it me, or we all get nervous?") Tio said timidly.

("Of course I am nervous. She must be a beautiful girl, and on top of that, she's a nurse!") Randy said with high spirit.

("…Why are you so excited?") Elie sighed.

No one realized a woman walked down from stair had stared at them for a while. She took a step closer to get a clear look of Lloyd, and then she gasped.

"…Lloyd?"

A beautiful woman with light brown long curly hair in nurse uniform walked down of the stair and came to the front of the team.

Lloyd wasn't expecting to meet her so soon, without any prepare. The woman was the same, staring at him with wide eyes.

Randy half opened his mouth in shock. Both Tio and Elie were amazed by her beauty and the shape of her body.

"Oh, right timing Cecil." The receptionist said. "They're police…"

Before the receptionist finished her sentence, the woman suddenly closed her arms on Lloyd shoulder.

"C-Cecil!?"

"Finally…I'm finally seeing you again." Cecil hugged Lloyd tighter in her arms. "Welcome back, Lloyd…it has been a long time…"

Hearing her soft voice, Lloyd finally let out a smile.

He wasn't expecting the meeting under such condition, but…it wasn't bad at all. At last, he met her.

"I'm sorry that I didn't come to see you sooner…b-by the way, this is t-too embarrassing…"

"Don't say anything now." Cecil said softly. "Let me hug you for a while…see, you've grown so tall. It was about my height on our last meet."

"O-Of course I was. There were three years of growing period…"

Seeing the scene, the others were all sweating dropped. The receptionist coughed few times in embarrassment.

("H-How should I put this?") Elie smiled awkwardly.

("They're sweeter than I've imagined…") Tio closed her eyes, feeling she had seen things.

Randy gritted his teeth. ("Damn Lloyd…what a sweet and beautiful sister he got…! This is so unfair…!")

After the embarrassing reunion, Cecil leaded the team to the canteen of the hostel. It happened to be Cecil's resting time, so she leaded them here to avoid interrupting other colleagues' work, and she could have her lunch.

"Nice to meet you all. My name is Cecil Neues. So all of you are Lloyd's colleagues, huh?" Cecil smiled gently, kept looking on Elie and Tio while the team introduced themselves to her. "I thought Lloyd would bring girlfriend to me…it makes me panic for a while."

"W-What are you talking about!?"

"We haven't seen in three years, right? So I thought you would bring girlfriend in case you get one or two…oh I see! Could it be you're together, but conceal because of the work…?"

"N-No…"

"Tell me, Elie or Tio? Or…the both of them?"

"I said NO!"

Cecil looked to Randy, and suddenly gasped.

"Don't tell me it is…" She covered her mouth. "I-I see…don't worry, I understand…and I will support you no matter what."

"Hell no! Shouldn't you oppose if that really happen!?"

Lloyd rolled his eyes again and again, but he couldn't really get angry with her. Why must she said those with innocent and sweet smile!?

"…Such pure and natural. She's very interesting." Randy examined Cecil carefully and finally laid his gaze on Cecil's breast. Elie and Tio gave him a cold glare at the same time.

"Ahem!" Lloyd coughed loudly to grasp the leading right. "Alright Cecil, back to the topic. About the Monster Mauling…"

"Well, since I got the permission of the Head Nurse, let me explain the whole incident clearly to you." Cecil pondered for a while before started. "…It was a week ago at night time. A trainee doctor was attacked by monsters. However, the whole incident was strange."

"…According to the report, they think it was victim's judging error, you mean?" Tio said on her behalf.

"Yes…they're doubtful. I don't really know the details…it seemed happened on the rooftop of the Ward Building."

"Wait…you said rooftop!?"

"What do you mean by that?" The team looked at each other with deep shock and questions.

"There's a roof garden on the top of the Ward Building. Further in is the Research Building where doctors use to work." Cecil explained.

"I get it…" Randy clicked his fingers. "You mean, the monsters weren't supposed appeared in that place, right?"

"Yes…the CSGF thinks the same way. All in all, it doesn't sound convincible. I guess that's why they put their hopes on you."

May be Cecil thought that way. But for Lloyd and the team that knew they're simply the replacement of Investigation Section I, they couldn't think the same way.

"…To be honest, I don't think it's anything worth to look forward."

"Don't be so modest." Cecil chuckled. "I read the article. You've done well. I can feel you all put a lot of effort into the case."

"Oh…you mean the case in Downtown."

"Not long ago, several injured boys admitted to our hospital. They said they owe you all a big one."

It was probably some simple words from Cecil, but it encouraged them a lot. They might still have a long way to go, though.

They all smiled sheepishly.

"I think you'd better ask directly from the victim." Cecil looked at Lloyd, suggested.

"Of course. Can you lead us to the victim? One more thing…we need to investigate the event site."

"No problem. We'll take you to both of them. Come on, let's head to the second floor of the Ward Building."

Seeing the team was getting familiar to Cecil, Lloyd let out a bitter smile.

Well, that's the charm of Cecil, he guessed?

* * *

They headed to the Ward Building. The second and third floors were ward for patients. The victim trainee doctor currently placed at the ward on second floor, room 202.

"This is the ward where Litton is placed, but there are other patients here, so make sure don't make too much noises, okay?"

"No problem. We only ask few questions." Lloyd assured her.

"Good, let's get inside."

Inside, a water blue haired male doctor was talking to Litton. He wore a spectacle and looked very kind. Well, in fact, he was a kind man in everyone's opinion.

"You seem to be recovering well. If no problem, you can discharge tomorrow."

"R-Really!?" Litton cheered out.

"Do I look like a liar?" The doctor raised a grin. "Be fully prepared after you discharge. I have a lot of work to celebrate your return."

"W-Wait, Doctor Joachim! You can't be so cruel to me!" Hearing that, he just hoped that he would never recover!

"Come on, you're just some laceration, collision and sprain. Don't be such a loser." Joachim adjusted his spectacle and sighed. "You have a lot of rest, so I guess that shouldn't be a problem. Yes…that's right, you can do more works than before. I am sure!"

"…Doctor, does anyone tell you are S-Type?"

"Unfortunately, I think I am M-Type."

"…What are you two talking about?" Cecil's voice made the two men turned their heads to the back. "There are other patients here. Stop saying anything weird. What if children hear those weird things?" She crossed her arms.

"S-Sorry, Cecil…"

"Alright…sorry, I apologize." Joachim shrugged, sighing. "By the way…who are they?"

"They're police from Crossbell." Cecil introduced. "Litton, they came to get more understanding of the incident."

"Oh…"

"I see…then, I think I should return to my job. See you all then." Joachim nodded to the team and Cecil, and then left the ward.

"…Doctor, please don't skip work and go to fishing, alright?"

"No no no, of course I am not." Joachim smiled diffidently.

Cecil watched him walked out from the ward, sighing inwardly. He was a kind man, but she must say if anything wrong with him, it would no other than skipping work suddenly. Doctor Joachim loved fishing. He disappeared few times in the middle of work and made all of them panicked for a while. But now they knew where to find him - near the river.

"Cecil, he is…?" Lloyd asked.

"He is Doctor Joachim, and Associate Professor. He is a talented doctor, but he is too obsessed with fishing…" Cecil smiled a hint of worry, and then she turned to Litton. "Litton, are you convenient to talk now?"

"No problem." He was a patient here. He had lots of time though. "But…why police?"

"We're helping CSGF to investigate the incident."

"I see…I guess everyone thought I was dreaming, huh?" Litton furrowed his brows, looking unsatisfied. "They said I was sleepwalking, but that's impossible…"

Elie softened her voice. "Could you explain it to us?"

Litton pondered for a while. He tried to remember the incident on that day.

"…That was the night I finished studies. I was writing my internship report at that time. I concentrated all my energy to stay up late to finish the report, so I was quite fuzzy during that time…Although I was fuzzy, but my emotion was running high." He remembered that's the time he went out to the roof garden to relax his mind. "And then I heard some voices. Some monsters appeared behind me and suddenly attacked me…to tell the truth, that's all I can remember. And as you know, they found me the next day morning…"

The explanation was almost the same as the report stated.

"…Thanks. We get it."

"Did you see what kind of monsters attacked you?" Randy asked.

"Hmm…I am ashamed to say that I seemed directly passed out due to shock. I only remember their eyes were red, with white teeth and dark fur….CSGF said it looked like wolf, so I thought the same way."

"I see…"

"Anyway, how are your injuries?" Elie asked with concerned.

"Right shoulder has bite marks. Other than this…there are only some collisions and sprains."

This was weird…

"The monsters didn't do further damage to you, is that so?"

"Yes, exactly! I am not surprised if they torn me into pieces…and that's the rooftop. CSGF all gave me suspicious glares. They even suspected I was attacked because I went to the street!"

Tio tilted her head. "But they found you on rooftop, right…?"

"They suspected I was attacked on the street, and fled to the rooftop in panic…" Sometimes, he also felt that maybe true. Ahh…he was so confused!

The team sweat dropped.

"…Hmm, I don't think it is possible…"

"Litton, you should feel more confident with your words." Even Cecil couldn't stand him.

"S-Sorry…" Litton scratched his head. "I really can't tell it clearly. What if the monsters really appeared on rooftop? Isn't that scary?"

Indeed he was right. The team felt impossible for monsters appeared on rooftop at first. Anyway, they needed to do research first before jumping into conclusion.

"…I understand you feeling, Litton. If that's the case, we should really do something about it."

"…Thank you for your cooperation. We will head to the event site for more information."

And then, Cecil leaded them to the rooftop. Her resting time was almost over, so this was the least she could do for them. She hoped they could solve the case and return the peace to the hospital.

The rooftop was huge and spacious. There was indeed a roof garden there with some trees, blossomed flowers and benches.

"Judging from the heard situation, this is the scene, right?" Lloyd asked.

"Yes. Litton seemed to be found in front of the bench." Cecil pointed the only bench placed in front of the railing.

Lloyd looked around the place, and laid his gaze on the building on his left side.

"This is the Research Building, right?"

"Yes, all the doctors work here."

""…Is there any dangerous monsters feed here for the purpose of experiment?" Tio tilted her head to Cecil. However, the mature woman shook her head.

"No, no monster inside the building. We only have greenhouses for plants."

"…Cecil, thanks for taking us here. We will do some investigation here."

"Alright, I look forward for it." Cecil chuckled. "I shall be going now."

"Thanks, Ms. Cecil." The others smiled and bowed a little to Cecil before she went off.

"Alright. We'll start investigate the area. The wolf type monsters indeed appeared on rooftop – we base on this thought, try to find out their entry point. "

"Roger."

The team split around to look for any suspicious object and trace.

Starting from the left side of the rooftop, Randy found a river view point. However, judging from the height and the river, it was impossible that the monsters could enter rooftop from here. So he excluded the idea.

Tio examined the railing in front of the Research Building's entrance. She slightly tiptoe and found underneath was the main entrance of the Ward Building. Plus, there was a canopy.

She called for Lloyd, but after a few examinations, Lloyd excluded the idea as the monsters shouldn't be able jump through.

Elie searched the small bridge that connecting hostel and Ward Building. She quickly excluded the idea and moved to other area.

Lastly, the place Lloyd examined was the laundry area of the hostel. Surprisingly, he found a floor underneath the area. It seemed to be the storage floor.

"It shouldn't be any problem to cross…" He called the others and headed to the hostel.

On the end of second floor in the hostel, Lloyd decided to do a small experiment. Of course, the one did it were Randy and Lloyd himself.

"Randy, lend me a hand."

"Alright."

They jumped up to the stacked goods and checked. The goods seemed store here a sometimes as an layer ash could be seen.

"Hey Lloyd!"

"Yeah…bingo."

They found some footprints, and it looked like the footprints of canines.

"…Just as we thought…"

Tio looked to the left of the hostel. It was an undeveloped forest. If their guesses were right, the monsters should come from the forest.

"…I think this is the only assumption."

"Yeah…"

Randy and Lloyd jumped down from the goods and gazed to the forest.

"It doesn't seem to be too high for the monsters either. I think they should do something about this to avoid any of the incidents happen again." Randy crossed his arms.

"You're right…in this case, I think our investigation is over." Elie looked to Lloyd, waiting for his command.

"Yeah…I wonder why they would enter through this place, and why they stopped attacked Litton when he passed out? This is really weird."

"…We wouldn't know that unless we could ask from the monsters." Tio shrugged.

"This information should fill the report, right?"

"Yes. Anyway, we should report to Cecil before heading back." However, just about Lloyd planned to leave, he found something unusual on the stacked goods on the left side. "Weird…"

If the monsters were come from the opposite side, it should have footprints on top of the goods. Judging from the accumulation of ask layer on top of the goods, it should have been placed here for quite some time. However, he didn't see any footprints on top of it.

He felt weird, but he couldn't really tell the reason.

He looked to other places, and laid his gaze on the railing on the west side. He took a closer look, finding some peeling traces of the painting on the railing.

"It seems to be traces of recently…"

The others had no idea what he was looking at. They waited him at the entrance, but he didn't seem to join them.

"Lloyd, what's wrong?"

"You seem pretty weird."

"No…it's nothing."

He took a last check on the suspicious traces he found, and decided to leave it for now. They should report to Cecil now.

They went to the Ward Building, following the instruction of the receptionist and came to second floor. There was a nurse counter. They should find Cecil in this place.

"I heard that you're police, right? How is the investigation?"

A young nurse named Felia asked with big innocent eyes and sweet smile. She looked pretty curious with their jobs.

"It's almost done. We need to report to Cecil…is she here?" Lloyd answered her politely.

"I see…Hey, you're really cute, just exactly the same as Cecil's said before." Felia chuckled, face a bit red.

"H-Huh?"

"Cecil always talks about you, you know? She was so happy when she knows you came back to Crossbell…Geez, you can imagine the look on her face. Hehe…now I understand the reason. See what a cute boy you are."

"C-Cute boy?" He didn't think he should be considered as cute in his age now. It's really embarrassing.

Elie and Tio glared at him at the same time.

"W-Why are you two staring at me like that? I-I did nothing!" He protested, but sounded unconvincing.

"Come on Lloyd, let me teach you." Randy winked to Lloyd, signaling him to step back for the moment. "I think cute can only describe girl as cute as you."

"Eh…?" Felia widened her eyes.

"My name is Randy. What's yours?"

"Oh…my name is Felia~ are you colleague of Lloyd?"

"Yeah, I am a police, too. Do you mind going out with me during this weekend?" Randy gave her a charmed smile. "Of course I will bring this guy and our ladies…I know it will be a fun dating."

"H-Hey…!"

"Hehe…it's quite a good idea. I always wanted to relax…maybe I should join you…"

"That's the deal! How about the bar at Crossbell? We'll prepare everything for you." Randy continued to flirt with Felia.

("…What is this all about?") Tio's face deadpanned.

("So, he really loves flirting with girls…") Elie sighed heavily.

(W-We're here to report…why it turns out this way…") Lloyd felt so frustrated. He tried to hold the urge to give Randy a punch on face.

"…Felia, what are you doing?"

Suddenly, a stern voice sounded from the room behind the counter, revealing a middle aged woman.

"U-Um…Head Nurse…"

Head Nurse glared at Felia who was laughing sheepishly.

"How is the afternoon temperature measurement? You're responsible for it, right?" Felia widened her eyes and looked panicked. Seeing that, Head Nurse let out a sigh. "Next week, you do have a major operation to attend…don't tell me you forget."

"Ahaha…well, that's…" She flustered. "Mr. Randy, I think we should postpone the date…sorry, next time, okay?"

Not waiting for Randy's response, Felia quickly went to the room at the back and disappeared in front of the team.

"Err…"

Head Nurse turned to Randy with a fake smile.

"So…how about I accompany you next week?"

"N-No…" Randy quickly step down and pushed Lloyd forward. "Come on, your turn!"

"…I'm sorry for the commotion."

"Well, that aside, you look for Cecil, right? She should be the child there…can you go to the ward on third floor and look for her?"

"Is it okay for us to go there?" Elie asked.

"No problem. There is a child with special situation currently being hospitalized. You may visit her as well."

"…Alright. Then, we'll go there."

Following instruction of Head Nurse, they went to third floor room 304. They knocked the door before opened it, revealing Cecil and a long black haired little girl inside the ward. From what Lloyd could see, the little girl's eyes didn't seem too well.

"Lloyd…?"

"We heard from Head Nurse that you're here. Are we disturbing you two?"

"No, it's okay." Cecil shook her head, smiling gently. "Sizuku, they are the one I told you just now. They're Crossbell Police."

"…Nice to meet you all. I am Sizuku…Sizuku MacLaine."

"MacLaine…?" The team froze when they repeated the name.

"You're…!?" They all gasped.

"It's not surprised if you have met him. Her father is no other than the Arios MacLaine." Cecil revealed for them and chuckled lightly.

"Daughter of the [Sword of Wind]…"

"What? He has daughter!?"

"Hmm…do you know my father?" Sizuku asked with concern.

"It shouldn't consider that we know him well…but he saved us during a mission." It was quite a shame to recall the incident before, but they truly knew Arios through that.

"I see…my father uses to be serious all the time, surely he makes you unhappy."

"N-No, not at all." Lloyd quickly denied. Although Sizuku couldn't see him, he still felt flustered. "We're surprised by his skill, that's all."

"Yes…he is serious but kind. We know he is a trustworthy person." Elie added. "He is a good father."

Hearing that, Sizuku smiled. "Thank you…"

"Sizuku loves her father so much, but she always so polite when her father came to visit her…" Cecil patted the girl's head lightly, said with a hint of sadness in her tone.

"Ms. Cecil…"

"By the way…about the incident before…Sizuku said she noticed something."

"…What is it? Could you tell us?" Lloyd immediately straightened his posture and asked carefully.

"Hmm…On the day which Mr. Litton was attacked, I couldn't sleep. So I decided to read the Braille books. And then, I heard a scream…"

"Then...how happened next?"

"Because of the little curious, I opened the window there to listen carefully, but I didn't hear the scream anymore. Instead, I heard some gasps…after a while, I heard something jumped up…hmm, that's all."

"I see…" Lloyd looked at little girl. "Do you tell CSGF about this?"

"No…I thought I was dreaming…but after hearing the case from Ms. Cecil, I realized I wasn't…I'm sorry. I should have told it earlier…"

"Don't worry." Lloyd reassured her.

"Thank you for telling us, Sizuku." Elie held the girl's hands.

"…So, this proved the investigation we did on rooftop." Tio said.

"The scream must be the time when the trainee doctor was attacked. And then, the monsters escaped by jumping up to the stacked goods."

"Hmm…there's more…" Sizuku suddenly looked panic. "There's one more thing, but I am not sure was it an illusion…"

"Don't worry. Just tell us anything you're curious."

"Y-Yes. Hmm…while I heard those voices, I felt like I heard another sound mixed in, Ding…like that."

"Ding…?"

"Could it be the call of the specific monster?" Randy and Tio looked at each other and then to Lloyd.

"Sizuku, do you hear this kind of sound before?" Elie double confirmed with the girl.

"No…I only heard on that night. It may be just my illusion…"

"Thank you Sizuku. Your testimony means a lot to us." Lloyd turned to Cecil. "Cecil, we found something. Can I have a moment of your time?"

"Alright." Before she left, Cecil gave Sizuku a gentle pat on head. "Sizuku, I'll come here on dinner time."

"Okay…everyone, please be careful on work."

"Thanks."

"We'll come again."

* * *

Outside of the ward, Lloyd confirmed that Sizuku was blind due to an incident happened five years ago. But there's hope for her to recover. She was undergoing rehabilitation therapy now.

"…She is a strong girl. Her father is so busy with the works. I can tell she is lonely, but she tries to stay as cheerful as she can when her father visits her. Well, if you're free, come and visit her often."

"Of course."

Then, the team started report the investigation they have done on the rooftop. After some discussion, the Head Nurse decided to build a fence to block the monsters from coming in again. It took quite some times to complete the fence. When everything was done, it was evening time.

"You did a good job. Now everyone feel at ease. This is because of your hard work."

"Don't say that." Seeing the beautiful smile from Cecil, Randy almost fell for her.

"We just proved the way monsters entered the premise, nothing important."

"You know, if you didn't prove it, we'll never take action to build the fence." Cecil smiled. "I'm sure that one day you all will grow up as the person as capable as Mr. Arios."

"Cecil…"

"Yes Ma'am!"

"This is really encouraging."

"…I will work harder."

"Lloyd, let's meet again during our off day. I want to visit Guy."

"Alright."

"Oh yeah…if you succeed in date with Elie or Tio, don't forget to tell me. I will give my full blessing to you!"

"Umm…why are we suddenly talking about this…?" Lloyd sweat dropped. He could feel the glares from the girls behind him.

"But if you truly in date with Randy…Never mind. I will support you too!"

"Well, as long as Cecil is happy about it, I don't mind, though." Randy laughed.

"Hell No!"

On the way back to Crossbell, Lloyd ended up questioned by this teammate what was the relationship between him and Cecil, especially Randy.

One thing they didn't know, a snowy white wolf showed up again. It stared at them for a while before it went off.


	8. Chapter 1 Part 3

Chapter 1: The Afternoon of the Wolf Part 3

" _Going travel for a while…isn't too sudden?" The little Lloyd said with a hint of unsatisfactory to the young man that was preparing to go. "Where are you going?"_

" _I'm going to Principality of Remiferia. I'm just going there for two months. If everything goes smoothly, I might come back earlier." The young man smiled._

" _I-I know that…but you're an Investigator, right? Will there be any problem with the long trip?"_

" _What's up with you? Oh I see…are you feeling lonely without me at home? I never know my brother is scared being alone, huh?" The young man chuckled and rubbed Lloyd's head, messing with his hair._

 _Little Lloyd protested hardly, waving his brother's hand away from his poor head._

"… _I can live better than you think even you leave for two years!"_

" _Don't get upset so easily. I'm just joking." Sighing, the young man crossed his arms together. "Actually…there's reason behind the trip. You can say that's…top secret."_

" _You sound suspicious." Little Lloyd's face immediately deadpan. "Okay…what is that top secret, then?"_

" _You finally ask me that." The young man smirked mischievously. "Let me tell you the truth…actually, I'm going to escort a super cute lady on the trip."_

" _Huh…?"_

" _I'm going to elope with her to the beautiful Principality of Remiferia. How is it? Feeling envy?"_

 _Lloyd completely dumbfounded at this rate. He couldn't say a word to the man before him._

 _Just how insensitive he was…!?_

" _Alright, enough with the joking. I have to go now. I already inform our neighbor. You may eat dinner with them while I'm not around. However, you'll have to get yourself breakfast and lunch."_

"… _I don't think you need to worry me for that…hey, that's not the point!" Little Lloyd completely snapped. "What are you thinking? Travelling with cute girl…what if Cecil knows this!?"_

" _Huh? What's the matter with Cecil here?"_

"… _How dumb are you!" Why Cecil would fall for such a man!? Little Lloyd almost went crazy and wanted to punch his brother, but he pressed it down abruptly._

 _Looking at his brother dumb face, Lloyd suddenly felt so helpless._

" _Talking about Cecil…actually, I already told her." The young man tilted his head._

" _Huh!?"_

" _Umm…she seems to have some subtle misunderstanding. After all, it is a mission assignment, though. And the girl…she is so young…"_

 _Lastly, Lloyd found a hint of sadness went across the young man's face. He looked so upset and distanced for a moment._

* * *

He opened his eyes, slightly confused with the situation.

"…A dream, huh?" Lloyd shoved the blanket from his body. "It's been how many years since then…?"

Perhaps it was the time when he was around twelve? ...No, thirteen, if he was correct. And after that, he was…

Suddenly, a sound cut in. He jerked up in shock, and quickly went to check the source of the sound.

"A call in the early of morning?" He frowned, but pressed the button. "Hello, Lloyd Bannings here."

" _You're awaked. So, how's the report?"_ The one on the other side was Sergei.

"Yes…the content has been roughly sorted out."

" _Very well. Get ready and come to my room, okay? Someone want to meet you."_

… …

"I'm coming in, Chief."

As Lloyd expected, the one coming were no other than Sonia and her subordinate.

"Good morning, Deputy Commander Sonia."

"Just as I expected." Randy shrugged.

"Good morning, everyone." Sonia smiled gently.

"Good morning. So the guest is Deputy Commander?" Elie looked to Sergei and got his nod as a confirmation.

"She's just here, though. It seems she would like to know about the investigation of the case."

"I don't mind, but isn't it too sudden?" Lloyd asked and looked at Sonia with question.

"Yes…We are yet investigated Mainz…"

"I apologize for the confusion. But there are changes on our side now." Sonia explained with a sigh. "Until yesterday, we're responsible for the securities and patrol of Mainz. However, we're forced to retreat this morning."

"CSGF was retreated?"

All of them were shocked.

"…For what I remember, the monster appeared just three days ago, right?" Tio frowned.

"Although I think we should stay alert for one week or so…but Commander sent a notices, telling us to stop this."

"…Why…?"

"Tch…is that old man, right?" Randy cursed. He must have known who's behind this.

"Randy, you know that person?" Lloyd asked.

"Well, I've seen him a few times when I was on duty at Bellguard Gate. Although he is the Commander of CSGF, but rumor said he has deep relation with the member of empire. All he does is busy getting reception with those people." When talking about the Commander of CSGF, Randy's face darkened. He lowered his head and tried to hide it.

"…I've heard about that before. So the rumor is true…" Hearing that, Elie sighed and shook her head.

"…But it seems to be too unjustifiable to ignore the case." Tio shook her head, feeling unsure with the information.

"Yes, I agree with you. If only a local area is damaged, we still can leave the case to Bracer's Guild. But this time, the scope of the victim is too wide. CSGF must do something about this." But under such circumstances, even Sonia couldn't do anything.

"And the problem is…it has been three weeks since the first case, and we're yet to grasp the true identity of the monster. Plus, the scope is too wide, but the exact damages are far beyond serious…that's why Commander uses this excuse to make us retreat." Sonia's subordinate added behind. She seemed to be unconvinced.

"I see…I get the picture now." Lloyd nodded.

"Oh yes, I still haven't introduced to you, right?" Sonia clicked her fingers. "She is Sergeant Noel. Although she's young, but her combat skill and driving skill are great. She uses to be my guard and assistant."

"My name is Noel Seeker. Nice to meet you all." The orange haired girl – Noel Seeker bowed to the team and Sergei.

"Nice to meet you, too…wait, Seeker, you said?" Suddenly, the team recalled something. Lloyd looked at his teammates. They're all having the same question.

"Are you related to the receptionist Fran…?" Elie asked carefully.

"Yes, I am her sister." The girl replied with a big smile. "Thanks for taking care of Fran."

"Don't mention it. She helps us a lot." Lloyd answered sheepishly.

"So…you're Sergeant Noel. I've heard about you. There's rumor said that she is a high anticipated star in the team." Randy smirked, a bit surprised.

"I've heard about you, too, Mr. Randy. I always wanted to meet you after hearing a lot of your rumors." Noel giggled, making everyone sweat dropped.

"A lot of rumors…?" Lloyd curious about what kind of rumors he could have.

"…Rumors about how he flirted with girls, huh?" Tio's face deadpanned.

"Well, it's true I am famous among girls. I can see most of the males are envying me." Randy seemed to be proud of his rumors. Tio and Elie shot him a glare at the same time.

"Alright, enough with that, Randy." Sonia coughed, sending him a cold glare as well.

"Arrgh…"

"Just as I told you…the situation is turning worse. I'll have no choice but to depend on you. That's the only hope I can grasp."

"I understand."

"Then, shall I explain the report we have sorted out?" Elie volunteered.

After the brief explanation, Sonia understood more about the case, and the part they're over sighted.

"How is it, Sonia? Are they achieved your expectation?" Sergei lighted a cigarette, looking to the woman beside him.

"Well…they went beyond my expectation, more correctly." Sonia smiled, adjusting her spectacle. "[Wolf God]…and the invasion route at the rooftop of the hospital…what do you think, Noel?"

"…To tell the truth, it was surprising. So, this is the point of view from the professional." The girl was amused.

"I think that's the difference of our thinking modes." Sonia pondered for a while. "Please continue investigate the case. I'll leave the investigation of Mainz on your hand. In present state, it might be possible to discover unexpected new facts."

"Yes, we plan so."

"Deputy Commander, what about the notice from the old man?" Randy asked behalf of the team.

"Well, he didn't say we can't request someone to investigate the case. I plan to set out once we get the information of the monster. Don't worry about that." Sonia raised a smile. She already had plan for this.

"Ahaha…that's just the Deputy Commander I know." Randy shrugged, smiling bitterly.

He couldn't imagine what would happen to CSGF if Sonia wasn't there.

"…The monster seems very sensitive to our action. Comparing to us, minority action might catch them off guard." Noel added.

"Understood. We plan to head to Mainz after this."

"I'll leave it to you, then. If you find anything, please contact Tangram Gate." Then, Sonia turned to Sergei. "Sergei, I have to go now. I shall discuss the matter with you later."

"Alright, alright." He scratched his head. "Don't push yourself too much."

"Well, the same goes to you, too." She chuckled. "Let's go, Noel."

"Yes, Ma'am."

Noel followed behind Sonia, biding them team goodbye.

"They seem so busy."

"Yes…they just retreated from Mainz, though."

"Looks like they've been fooled by the useless Commander." Sighing, Sergei went to the chair and sat down. "Plus, they have to take care of the Republic…"

"Sounds tough…by the way, do you know Deputy Commander?" Lloyd asked.

"…Now you talked bout it…you seem to know her pretty well. You even call her by first name." Tio turned to Sergei, saying with a hint of curiosity.

"Oh yeah…she even recommended me." Randy smirked. "What's the relationship between you two?"

"Old friend, I guess." Sergei sighed, changing the subject. "You guys were pretty tough yesterday, from what I heard. Do you plan to walk to Mainz today?"

"Umm…well, there were many coincidences…" The team sweat dropped.

"We plan to take bus there."

"Huh? I though you're going to learn from bracer."

"Learn from bracer…?" Tio tilted her head.

"It seems to be their habits to walk the surrounding area with bare legs. While training, they can also cumulative fighting experience with monsters. And more importantly, they'll get to know more about the area. Sounds pretty good, right?"

"I see…that's how they always do."

"…Then, it's not mere coincidence to meet Estelle and Joshua yesterday?" Tio looked at Lloyd.

"Pretty much the same as what Chief said…I guess."

"The two of them seem to have been through a lot of tough times. I heard that they made great contribution to the case in Calamity of Liberl."

"Calamity of Liberl…!"

"…Is it the incident lead to the paralysis of Orbal System in Liberl Kingdom?"

"Hey hey…don't tell me…"

"So…that's why they are strong…"

There's no way they could compare with them.

"Well, they're experienced. But now we're talking about Crossbell here. I don't think they know more about Crossbell than you here. Keep up your training and don't let them chase after you." Sergei smiled. "The same goes to the case. Bracer's Guild will sure intervene if it takes too long for us to settle. So, be quick, got it?"

"Yes sir. We plan to head out once we're done with the preparation."

* * *

As usual, they settle some of the delicate on hand before heading out. To reach Mainz, they had to go from the north gate, which located at Residential Street.

"Ah…"

Outside the north gate, Tio suddenly stopped her pace.

"What is it, Tio?"Lloyd asked. Elie and Randy also stopped by and looked at her.

"…Do you hear anything, again?"

"Yes…boosting sensor sensitivity!" Tio maxed up the sensor sensitivity once again to catch anything that could tell her hint. This time, even the team could hear the howl of the certain monster.

"This is…!"

"It's weak, but…"

"That's definitely monster…if wasn't little Tio, we could have missed it." Randy was impressed.

"…The howl seems coming from the direction of the hill, northwest about 40 Selge." Tio explained further.

"…Means the middle of the hill, right?" The team looked to the bus stop sign, showing different expression. Lloyd looked to the girls with a sorry look. "Hmm…Elie and Tio, although I have said it yesterday, but just in case…"

"We're fine, Lloyd." Elie interrupted with a smile. "Don't worry about us."

"…No problem." Tio nodded. "I think the howl…is trying to delivery some message."

"Message?"

"Is the monster trying to deterrence us?"

"No…how should I say this…it's not deterrence, but something more clear…" Tio lowered her head, trying to find the best word to explain to her teammates. Yet, she couldn't even explain to herself, so she shook her head. "…Sorry, I can't explain it."

"Don't worry. We can't wait for CSGF. We have to rely on ourselves." Lloyd said.

"""Roger."""

If they're going to look for the source of the howling, there's no way to take bus. At the end, they have to walk. It was a good idea for training, as well as a good way to match with bracers. They still had long way to go, though.

The paths were mostly the mountain hills. It was quite a challenge for the bus, let alone human. It was tough, but the scenery along the way made them felt worth it.

"This feels comfortable."

"The Crossbell we're living is beautiful…" Elie giggled, closing her eyes.

"…The hard works are worth."

"Yeah, there is such vast natural scenery just a little farther from the city." Narrowing his eyes, Randy looked around the place with sigh. "Don't you think Crossbell is weird, little Tio?"

"…Yes…" Suddenly, Tio felt the gazes from Lloyd and Elie. "…Sorry, I didn't mean anything bad."

"No…I kinda know the meaning in your words." Lloyd quickly waved his hand. "In fact, I have lived in foreign country before. Comparing the both, Crossbell is truly imbalanced."

"…I've also traveled across countries when I was studying aboard. Every country attaches great importance to the beauty of nature and tradition." Elie said with a hint of sadness.

Looking at Elie, Tio moved her gaze to the view instead.

"…But, l like Crossbell. I feel its strengths and weakness attracted me a lot."

"Thank you, Tio."

"Well, to me, this place makes me feel excited. It puts the unrelated like us to a team." Randy smirked.

"…SSS was formed because of Crossbell, too."

"Now you think about it, it feels good."

Suddenly, a howl cut in, as if telling them to stop chatting.

"Again."

"Tio, can you find the source of the howl?"

Tio once again maxed up the sensor sensitivity.

"…Northwest, about 10 Selge. According to the map, it should be right at the bifurcation point."

"Alright, let's hurry."

After a while, they came down to bifurcation point. To the right of the bifurcation point, there was a hill path, which Tio claimed that she had no information about, and the same goes to the two locals. While to the left, there was a metal bridge, where waterfall at the right side. At the end of the bridge, there was a tunnel.

"Weird…we don't see the wolf type monster."

"Perhaps it has ran to other places…everyone, will there be any clues over there?" Elie pointed to the hill path.

"…It seems we better check it out, just in case." Lloyd agreed to the suggestion. "Anyway, be careful."

The hill path connected to the high mountain. They climbed up the mountain slope with extra caution. Thanks to the stair built at the slopes, it made a lot easy for them. But since there were monsters along the slopes, they still needed to be very careful.

"Phew…finally we reach the top of the mountain…" Lloyd wiped the sweat off his forehead, checking the others' condition at the same time. "Is everyone okay?"

"I'm fine…though I want to say so." Smiling bitterly, Randy let out a big sigh. "It's been long time I climb a mountain."

"…I'm fine, too." Tio said with red face.

"I think we have to thanks for yesterday's hard work…I feel a lot easier than that." Elie panted, but she is right. It felt a lot better than yesterday. "Anyway…what is that?"

In front of them, there was a huge house with fancy and fine designs. The gate was all made of metal, completely blocking anyone from entering. No one was around, looked like a pretty dead place.

At the corner of the gate, a signboard was written [Rosenberg Studio].

"… [Rosenberg Studio]?"

"Oh…this is the industry's famous Dolls Workshop." Elie said. "I heard there is a talented master who can make expensive antique dolls."

"A workshop that making antique dolls…? Sounds interesting."

"…I've heard about it, too." Tio tilted her head, trying to recall anything from her mind. "It is said that the dolls can be sold with incredible price during the auction."

"Yes…I have seen the dolls few times, and I must say, the dolls are incredible arts." Recalling the dolls her friends owned, Elie smiled bitterly. "Although I know the workshop is somewhere in Crossbell, but I never expect it would locate in such a desolated place."

"Talented master…from the signboard, it doesn't seem he is a friendly person. Could it be possible we can ask him few question…?" Holding his chin, Lloyd examined the workshop and pondered.

"Sorry, but grandpa is not around."

Suddenly, a childish voice sounded behind them.

They're startled, quickly turned over to their shoulders and found a purple haired little girl who wore a beautiful one-piece.

"You're…?"

A little girl walked closer to the team.

"Hello…and who are you? What do you want from the workshop?" The little asked with innocent face.

"Don't worry, we're Crossbell Police…"

"Police? Weird, I only saw police in the city…are you patrolling the area?"

"No, we're not patrolling. Actually, we would like to question about the incident happened lately. Just wonder if the master of the workshop knows anything about it."

"Incident…?" The girl looked up to the sky, thinking. "Do you mean the Monster Mauling case? What kind of monster is that?"

"A wolf type monster." Elie answered her. "Did you hear anything about the monster from your grandpa?"

"No, he never tells me so. But…now you talk about it, I heard a howl from somewhere quite far away…is it from that wolf type monster?"

"Exactly." Lloyd said. "You said your grandpa is not around…then, no one is inside beside you alone?"

"Well yes. But grandpa said he will be back in evening."

"Anyway…just as we said, this area is dangerous. Can you stay in the house before your grandpa coming back?"

"I don't mind though…but I think it would be more interesting to follow you all around." The girl smiled mischievously.

"Eh…?"

"Are you all playing hide-and-seek with the wolf type monster? It sounds funny!"

Hide-and –seek, huh? The team smiled bitterly.

She could have said so.

"Hey, this little girl is something." She didn't seem scare at all. Instead, she seemed pretty curious.

"…Well, you see, we don't know what will happen, so we can't bring you along. I'm sorry, but could you stay at home?" Lloyd tried to convince the girl. He was really not good at handling kid.

"Uh…boring." The girl pouted. "It would be better if 'he' is here…well, I should have just sneaked and find freckles boy to play, or should I go to Glass Castle?"

She seemed to soliloquize. However, half of her statement was unclear to the team.

"Did you just say…sneak?" Lloyd hoped he was mistaken.

"Glass Castle?" Elie exchanged a glance with Lloyd.

What was she saying?

"Ahaha…it's nothing!" The girl stopped her pace and turned around. "Oh yes, I haven't introduced myself. My name is Renne. I have a friend, and would like to introduce to all of you. But currently he is injured. How unfortunate."

Was she talking about dolls…? Lloyd sweat dropped.

"I-I see…"

"Hehe…it seems the wolf type monster is pretty clever. Although I would like to play with it for a while, but Renne is an adult, so I will just leave it be." Renne walked back to the workshop. "I will cheer for you, Special Support Section."

"T-Thanks…"

The gate opened when Renne approached it. Soon later, the girl disappeared behind the gate.

"…Quite a strange girl…" Tio commented. "Perhaps the granddaughter of the master?"

"Well, I guess so." Randy shrugged.

"She is pretty cute." Elie giggled. "They way she talks is interesting, too."

Lloyd turned to the team, looking unconvinced.

"…Guys, did we tell her we're SSS?"

Hearing that, the team gasped in shock.

None of them felt fishy about it until Lloyd pointed it out.

"…Now you talk about it, we haven't introduced yet…"

"Who is that kid, anyway?" Randy frowned, looking to the workshop.

"…I don't know. Well, maybe she recognized us because of the articles on the magazines." Even so, Lloyd still found it is hard to convince himself, let alone the team. "Anyway, this area seems pretty safe. We should head back to the bifurcation point and continue our journey to Mainz."

Before leaving, Lloyd took a last glance to the workshop.

* * *

They returned to the bifurcation point, followed the only possible path and headed to their destination Mainz. They went through the metal bridge, passing the tunnel. While inside the tunnel, Tio heard the howl from a particular monster again. It seemed like guiding them and needed to tell them something.

Once exiting the tunnel, they truly found a snowy fur wolf was waiting for them. Lloyd and Randy quickly took out their weapons ready to charge. But the wolf simply ignored them, slowly jumping down to the front of the team.

"That snowy fur…just exactly the same as the legendary [Wolf God]." Elie said.

"So, you finally appear!" Randy raised a smirk. "I'll crush you here! Here we go!"

"…Wait." Suddenly, Tio pulled him back by tackled his jacket. "He doesn't seem aggressive at all."

"Eh…? What do you mean by that?"

Taking a step forward, Tio brought herself to the front of the white wolf.

"H-Hey, what are you doing!?"

"Stop it right there!"

Randy and Lloyd both rushed over to her, but the girl simply waved their hands away.

"…Leave it to me." Tio looked straight into the wolf's eyes. "Don't worry, I won't let them hurt you."

The wolf remained alert for a while, keep glancing at the men behind her. She reassured the wolf until it was convinced.

"…We finally found you. You're planning to meet us, right? What do you to tell us?"

"Grrrr….."

"I see…hmm…hmm…"

"Tio…?" Tio seemed to understand what the wolf was trying to tell them. They looked at each other, all surprised.

"Do you understand his words?" Lloyd asked, putting down his pair of tonfa.

"…Somehow, I know what he means." Once again, she looked to the wolf. "So, what do you want tell us?"

"Grrrr…..grrrrr…"

"…That's…!"

The wolf completely ignored her shock, jumping up to the hill. Before he went off, he gave the team one last glance.

"What the hell!? He can jump up to such a high hill!?" Randy was somehow amazed by the white wolf.

Tio lowered her head, crossing her arms.

"Tio, what did he say?" Lloyd asked. All of them put down their weapons. "He seems want to tell us something."

"Hmm…how should I put this…?" She tilted her head, looking up to the sky. "[The last piece of fragment is in the front], and then [I'll leave the rest to you]…like this."

"Last piece of fragment…!?"

"Yes…this is probably what he meant. It's up to believe it or not. "

"I don't mean I don't believe in you." Lloyd quickly explained. "Does he mean, we're going to find the last hint about the incident soon?"

"Hmm…p-please wait…" Elie stopped him by walking nearby. "Even what Tio said is true, but can we really trust that wolf?"

"Yeah…that's the culprit of the incident." Randy looked to Lloyd, sounded doubtful. "Let alone his high spirituality, is there possible he is lying?"

"No…" Lloyd pondered for a while before speaking. "That white wolf might not be the culprit."

"Huh!?"

"According to the investigation in the village and hospital, no one has ever heard of the howl like this. And, according to the training doctor's testimony, he was attacked by the dark wolf type monster." He shrugged, sighing. "Of course, I can't sure he is innocent. After all, he could be the leader of those dark wolfs, and ordered them to attack people."

"Well…since it was collective action, we can't rule out the possibility…" Still, Tio wanted to believe the white wolf. To her, he didn't seem to be evil at all.

"I think, from now on, we have to change our thinking mode according to the type of the wolf monsters." Elie fronwed.

"Exactly. And, he is probably the legendary [Wolf God]."

"And the dark wolfs are the culprit behind the case, huh?" Randy scratched his head. "Alright, at least that makes sense."

"…Yes, I'm thinking the same." Tio nodded. "The white wolf…I didn't feel malicious from him."

"I feel the same way."

"[The last piece of fragment is in the front]…was he referring to the mining town, Mainz?"

"Perhaps so. Since we're almost there, we should hurry."

"Well…that white wolf…he sounds pretty arrogant." Randy sounded unpleasant, following behind Lloyd.

"…To tell the truth, I can tell he is looking down on us." Tio said, closing her eyes.

"T-That aside, we should stay focus till the end of the investigation."

"It would be nice if we can get more hints…"

* * *

This chapter is quite short, because it will be too lengthy if I continue. Next chapter will be the final chapter of Chapter 1. See you until then!


	9. Chapter 1 Part 4

Chapter 1: The Afternoon of the Wolf Part 4

Unlike Armorica Village with beautiful nature scenery, this place was near mountain. The mining field was just at the top of the town. People used to work as miners. The structure of the town was mostly built by iron racks and shelves with two floors height. The mining field was on the highest floor, third floor.

Before the entrance of the town, a bus stop was set. Beside the bus stop, a few orbal vehicles were placed there, including a black giant car.

"This is the place where the origin of the sepith, Mine Town Mainz…"

"…Located in a fairly steep place, I must say." Tio looked around, examining the structure of the town carefully.

"Well, this place is just like Armorica Village, very different from the city." Randy rubbed his chin.

"You're right. However, in order to facilitate the mining work, they implanted Orbal System as well." Elie explained, and noticed the strange black giant car. "This black car is…?"

"Is this…ore transport?" Lloyd asked.

"Hmm…don't you think this car too stand out for ore transport?"

"…It seems to be the newest special transport made by Reinford Group of Erebonia." Tio said immediately she found matched data in her database.

"Newest…? This is expensive, right? Is this car belongs to the mayor of Mainz?" Still, a strange feeling lingered in the heart of everyone.

"Probably." Lloyd simply ignored the car for the time being. "Anyway, we should visit mayor first."

The mayor house was located at the deepest part of the town. When they reached mayor's house, a miner passed by told them to wait because there're guests in mayor's house.

"I heard they are discussing the matter of the Monster Mauling case. I don't know who you are, but you better wait them to finish the discussion first." Then, the miner went off.

"…What should we do?" Tio turned to Lloyd, asking.

"It couldn't be help. Let's ask around before visiting mayor."

The others just shrugged. There's nothing they could do, so they follow Lloyd's instruction and walked around the town, asking about the case. They found the victim of the case as well. He seemed fine, despite he still needed rest for fully recover.

However, they didn't get any new information about the wolf type monster. After they walked around the town, they figured it should be the time to visit mayor's house.

When the team almost near mayor's house, they found two black suit men walked out from mayor's house. The black suit men looked familiar, and they're no other than…

"[Revache & Co.]!?" They quickly hid behind the building nearby. "What are they doing here?"

The black suit men didn't notice the team, simply walked to the black car and got into it. Not long after that, the car drove off.

"Huh? That car belongs to [Revache & Co.]?"

Lloyd crossed his arm, pondering in his head. He tried to sort all the hints out, but still, he lacked of information to link them properly. For now, he couldn't completely see through the case.

He needed more information.

He simply ignored the mafia first, suggested to visit mayor. First thing first.

"Again? What do you want from us? I told you again and again that I will reply as soon as I can…hmm?" Upon their entering to mayor's house, the one greeted them was the grumbling from the mayor. But soon, the mayor found the team.

"They are not the men just now." Mayor's wife said, quickly walked out to greet the team. "I am very sorry, please come in."

"Sorry for interruption. We're police under Special Support Section. We would like to ask few questions about the Monster Mauling case."

… …

"I see…police from the city, huh? For a moment, I thought you guys are bracers." Mayor laughed.

"Err…people use to say that, too." Lloyd scratched his head. "Mayor, we have inquired some town people about the case, and I heard that the incident is still happening?"

"Up until now, this is the third time. They happened at night time, and no people were injured. But somehow, someone was attacked at last. Fortunately, it was minor injury. But the degree of victimization is getting bigger."

"I see…"

"We heard that nothing happen when CSGF was patrolled, right?" Elie asked.

"Yes, that's right! The monsters are pretty tricky…" Talking about CSGF, mayor started to get agitated. "And the CSGF! Why are they suddenly retreated! They need to do something about this! Don't you think so!?"

"Y-Yeah…" The team smiled bitterly. Part of them were sympathized CSGF.

"Speaking of which, did you request help from Bracer's Guild?" Out of the blue, Randy asked the old couple.

"Well, before CSGF came, we did request them once. But they're so busy with works on hand, and since CSGF came in, we couldn't let them keep patrolling."

"…But CSGF suddenly retreated this morning." Tio finished the rest for him.

"Yeah…talk about bad luck." The mayor sighed, rubbing his head. "Just when I think I should request help from Bracer's Guild, those men come to me."

"You mean [Revache & Co.], right?" Lloyd asked.

"Hmm…what did they tell you, mayor?" Elie examined mayor's expression carefully.

"Well, umm…they suggested replacing CSGF to protect this town, says to prevent monsters from attacking."

It shocked the team for a while. They didn't expect that will come from [Revache & Co.] at all. Lloyd coughed to clear the shock within him before speaking.

"What do mean by…protect?"

"It's not free…of course?" Randy raised his brows, looking to the mayor with doubt.

"They don't plan to charge us, but relatively, they want to monopolize the trade of sepith, for the time being." Mayor explained. He didn't seem convince as well.

"P-Please wait a moment." Elie broke the conversation. "The mining right should be owned by Crossbell City."

"You're right. We must strictly abide by the maximum amount of mining imposed by government in order to avoid excessive exploitation. Because sepith has its international market, it's impossible to disrupt the market. However, the mining market is determined by our own."

"…I get it. To [Revache & Co.], this deal is equivalent to protection fees." Tio said.

"Yeah, you can say so. But you know…we also have businessmen who have been dealing so long. I just don't know what to do now." Mayor let out a deep sigh. His brows were twitched together.

"I see…it indeed is worried."

"With some weird guys involved, things get complicated now." Randy shrugged, resting his chin on top of his palm. "Hey Lloyd, why are you smiling?"

The others turned to Lloyd, who was smiling indeed.

"Mayor, do you mind to leave this matter to us? We might be able to solve this case for you."

Suddenly, instead of answering Randy, Lloyd said something completely nonsense.

"L-Lloyd…? Elie, who was sitting beside Lloyd was widened her eyes in shock.

"What are you talking about…?"

Mayor eyed him with doubt, hesitating for quite a while.

"Special Support Section…huh? Can we really leave the matter to you?"

"Yes, of course. If everything goes smoothly, we can settle this tomorrow."

* * *

Since it's evening when they finished discussion, the team decided to stay at the inn. Of course, there's other reason as well – the promise made by Lloyd. He had to explain everything to his comrades clearly.

"Lloyd…is it alright with the promise you made just now?" Elie asked with disturbed.

"Yeah…I only know there are two kinds of monsters involve in the matter. Can we really eliminate all the black wolves by tomorrow?" Randy scratched his head. He wasn't sure either.

"No, I don't have to eliminate them." Lloyd shook his head. "Our task is to find out the unexplained point in the investigation report."

"Hmm…well, you're right."

"So, all we should do now is to gather all the information, just like what the white wolf told us." Lloyd took out a piece of paper, putting it on the table. "Let's have a short briefing."

"You did notice something, didn't you?" Randy chuckled bitterly.

"I did. And now you're the one to validate my reasoning."

"Alright, alright…"

"About this Monster Mauling case, there are few unexplained points in CSGF's report. Under our investigation, several doubtful points have been sorted out. But one of the information that should have been determined had become uncertain."

"What do you mean by that?"

"The motive of the wolf type monster."

"Hmm…considering of the attack at hospital, it doesn't seem they attack due to hunger." Nodding, Randy agreed to this point.

"According to the chief village, it may also be the warning from the [Wolf God], but in fact, the one attacking is likely to be the black wolves." Elie said.

"…It's true that can't no more determine their motive." Tio said timidly.

"I think it's still too early to assume the black wolves did this by chance. Just think about the case in the hospital, they were choosing a very clever route to invade the rooftop of the Ward Building. And, they left without doing much damage to the victim."

"It's true to say they were not doing it by chance. This was just too perfect."

"Do you think, there is certain meaning in this?"

"Indeed. In this case, people tend to be confined to qualitative thinking. To get the convincing goal, we should change to another thinking mode."

"Changing thinking mode…?"

"It's not that difficult. The so-called [crime], there will be [culprit], [motive], [means], [result] and several major elements. What if we use these to do dislocation thinking?"

Randy and Tio couldn't catch the fast thinking mode of Lloyd, both started to confuse. Seeing that, Elie quickly took out a pen and wrote down the details on the paper.

"Hold on, let me do briefly summarize."

[Culprit] = Black wolves

[Motive] = ?

[Means] = The body ability of the wolves

[Result] = The victimization in area

"Alright, this should do." Lloyd took over the paper and did correction according to his reasoning.

[Culprit] = ?

[Motive] = The body ability of the wolves

[Means] = Black wolves

[Result] = The victimization in area

He passed the paper to the other three. "How is it?"

"This is…!"

"…If you're correct, then the culprit should be someone else that use the black wolves as their means, motive is to test out their body abilities…"

"Hey, this is totally different from the beginning!" Randy dropped his face. "So, someone is behind this, huh?"

"If monsters can manipulate, it's more likely. But the question is, how to control so many monsters in one time…and this question, can be inferred by the testimony of someone. "

"By someone…?" Elie and Tio looked at each other, while Randy got that in instant.

"Oh, that person, huh?" He smirked.

"So you actually noticed it?" Lloyd smiled. "It's Sizuku Maclaine. You all remember what she said?"

"Hmm…she said…"

" _Because of the little curious, I opened the window there to listen carefully, but I didn't hear the scream anymore. Instead, I heard some gasps…after a while, I heard something jumped up…hmm, that's all."_

" _Y-Yes. Hmm…while I heard those voices, I felt like I heard another sound mixed in, Ding…like that."_

"You mean…that sound is the one control the wolves?"

"Most likely."

"…Dogs and wolves can hear high-frequency sounds that human can't hear…long ago, people used this principal to make special flute."

"Canine Flute, you mean?" Randy answered. "Now the technique of manipulating military dogs still exists in this world. But compare to regular army, Jaeger Corps use more often."

"I see…we seem to be able to see the outline roughly. In this way, there is a need to move with monsters…don't tell me!" Elie gasped as she suddenly realized something.

"I guess it is just as you think." Lloyd nodded to her. "Tio, Can we use [Enigma] communication function in this town?"

"…No problem. The communication function can be used within Crossbell."

"Oh? Who do you want to contact?" Randy asked.

"The hospital reception."

… …

"Okay…alright. I see…thanks." Elie put down her orbment with a sigh. She smiled weakly. "Lloyd, just the same as you think. On the day monsters attacked, there seemed [Revache & Co.]'s black car was parked at the parking lot. From what I heard, it seems to be to sell the daily necessity of hospital at high price."

"Hey, the timing was just too good, wasn't it?" Randy sighed. "By the way Lloyd, how did you know their transport was parked there?"

"…Yes, I am wondered, too. They could have driven there during late night, right?" Tio tilted her head. The three of them stared at Lloyd at the same time.

"I don't think so. In that case, Siziku could have heard the car sound." He shook. "At first, I thought the monsters came in through the bushes, but there were no footprints on the goods there. Instead, there were traces of friction on the railing opposite the parking lot. That's the reason I think there's a high possibility coming from there."

"Oh I get it now…" Elie rubbed her chin unconsciously. "Because there's certain height towards the parking lot, the monsters shouldn't have reached…"

"But if there's a transport as a springboard, it can be easily invaded." Randy added for her.

"…I see. All the clues have linked together." Tio looked at Lloyd.

"Yeah…and the motive is to monopoly the trading right of sepith…no, this is just a conditional." Elie asked the opinion of Lloyd, and Lloyd confirmed her thought.

"Most likely. What the mafia needs the most is the fighting capacity to overwhelm their opponent [Heiyue]. If they're going to put wolves in battle for this purpose…"

"Well, monsters that don't listen to instruction are useless, so it is necessarily to test the possibility of manipulation in actual combat." Randy grinned. "So this is the truth of the Monster Mauling!"

"I guess so. Moreover, this matter is getting wrong when mafia came to visit immediately after CSGF retreated. And the commander of CSGF seems to have some relationship with the authorities, it's not difficult to think the authorities and mafias have some communication beforehand."

"Hmm…yes, this is most likely." Elie lowered her head, feeling down. "Although I know how corrupted our government is…but this is just…anyway, do you think they will continue to do this?"

"I guess the tests were enough. Letting CSGF retreat also means they don't want to cause anymore unrest. However, those men seem to have extra attempt."

"…You mean the monopoly of sepith…"

"Guess they will launch again." Randy whistled, smirked.

Lloyd pondered for a while.

"Mayor will look for Bracer's Guild on tomorrow morning. If there's a final threat, the only chances will be tonight."

"Alright, then!" Randy was all fired all.

"Yes, we can't leave it like that." Elie nodded. "Should we contact CSGF?"

"…No. Mafia will get informed if CSGF launches out. Let's do this by ourselves."

"""Roger!"""

* * *

Late night, two mining workers walked out from inn. They just finished works and enjoyed their beer time. Most of the town people had sleep by that time.

"I seem to drink too much." One of the workers hiccupped.

"Oh no, is this late already? Mayor commanded us to go back earlier"

"You mean the Monster Mauling case? Oww…come on, I have enough with this already! I can't go to casino, at least let me drink as much as I can!"

"Looks who's talking here? You DO go to the casino during weekend, don't you? And give all the money to the makers. Well, you are a very good customer to them, though."

"S-Shut up! I-I'm saving my money to that casino, that's it!"

"Alright, alright…Hmm?"

Suddenly, they heard some strange sounds. Both looked at each other, but didn't found anything unusual. However, when they turned around –

"W-What the…!?"

When they came to realize, they were surrounded by three black monsters. They leaned back to back, freaking out.

"D-Don't tell me…these are the…wolves!?"

"Don't come near me!"

The two of them hugged together, almost cried out. Then, they heard a voice above their heads.

"Hey, close your eyes!"

"Hmm?"

While they were still confusing, a flash bomb dropped down, and immediately blinded the workers and monsters.

"Whoa!"

"W-What is this!?"

"It's flash bomb." Randy smirked on the floor above them. He turned and leaped down to their sides, signaling them to get into the inn. "Looks like it's quite useful to deal with these trained dogs."

The monsters – black dogs were lying on the ground, lamenting. At the time being, Lloyd and the girls quickly surrounded the black dogs.

"Grrrr…."

The black dogs were really worthy as trained military canines. They recovered in second and got back up. They seemed very angry by the sudden attack from the team.

"…Looks like this will be tricky."

"Don't mind it! Just beat them off!"

Tio already cast water magic, just waiting the instruction of Lloyd to release to the dogs. Once Lloyd commanded the battle, she immediately released [Flow Bombardment]. Following up, Lloyd and Randy both used crafts [Accelerated Strike] and [Full Blow].

But the dogs quickly caught back their paces and did counter-attack. They dodged some of the attacks, impinging from the side of the guys. Lloyd held up his tonfa to defend, while Randy pushed them back with halberd.

Meanwhile, Elie cast wind magic [Field of Wind]. The guys tried to draw the dogs' attention to them with the help of Tio at the back.

"Please stay back!" Elie shouted, and released the magic. The wind blew the dogs to the air like a tornado, and those dogs fell down heavily to the ground.

"This is tough." Lloyd said while bewaring the dogs from getting up.

"Those…are dogs, right?" Elie asked.

"…No doubt that they are military canines."

Suddenly, the dogs got up and turned their back, running to other direction. Shocking, the team quickly chased after the dogs. The dogs kept running until they got outside of the town to the large field. The black giant car Lloyd saw once before was placing there, with two black suit men standing near the car.

"GRRRR!"

"Huh? What's wrong with them?"

After getting back to the side of their masters, the dogs collapsed immediately.

"What the hell with them!? We ordered them to attack the town people!"

"Yeah…they're back too fast."

"That's it!"

"Huh…?"

"We're Crossbell police, Special Support Section."

"You're member of [Revache & Co.], aren't you? We're going to arrest you on suspicion of vandalism and assault."

"W-What…? Police!?"

"Why the hell police are here…wait, Special Support Section, huh? Is that the same bunch of cops that destroyed our plan at Downtown, right!?"

"Heh…Looks like we're quite famous." Randy shrugged, smirking.

"…Should I feel proud of it…?" Tio stared at him with suspicious glare.

"Tch…whatever. All we need to do is to shut you up!"

"Yeah, damn right! You seem to have been taken care of our partners before…and now our little pets, too…" One of the black suit men raised a cruel smile. "Now, it's our turns!"

"Tch…intend to resist?" Lloyd cursed under his breath.

"Hahaha…That's our line! Come on, time for counter attack!" The black suit men threw a bottle of drug to the dogs. Surprisingly, the drug healed the dogs' wounds in instant. "Attack!"

"Using drug to heal? Damn!"

"Come on, we're pro mafia." Smirking, the black suit men took out their weapons as well. "Tear them apart, little pets!"

"GRRRRRR…"

"They're coming!"

Five versus four this time. The opponents didn't give the team any chance to cast magic. Randy used his craft [Flame Dragon Strike] to do line attack. Some of the dogs were smart, dodged it while one of the black suit men got hit by it. Not wanting to lose, the black suit men shot to distract the team.

The cooperation of team had been disturbed, especially Elie and Tio unable to support the guys like they usually did. The girls did their best to protect themselves.

"Elie! Tio!"

"We're…fine! Lloyd, your front!" Elie shouted, being pushed back by the dogs. "Arrgh!"

To distract the dogs, Tio used the orbal magic staff to release some electric to the dogs.

"…No end of this." She had long doing combat like this, and felt really tired. She panted heavily, sweat covered her forehead.

"Thank you, Tio…"

"Lloyd, what should we do?" Randy and Lloyd stood back to back, cursing. At the corner of his eye, he saw the black suit men opened the back door of the giant car. Six more military canines jumped out from there, completely surrounding the team. "There're more of them!?"

"Tch…" Lloyd bit his bottom lip bitterly. "This is too bad…!"

"Ten of them, huh? This is too much…" Randy frowned, tasted the bitter in his mouth.

"Hehe…see, the situation is reserved. This is your punishment that always gets into our ways!"

"Don't worry…we will slowly torture you guys to death."

"If this continues…" Elie lowered her head, feeling numb on her legs.

"Tch…" Randy looked around. ("I think I have no choice, then…")

"Alright, let's start our happiest time -"

Suddenly, a howl cut in, stunning the military canines.

"W-What the…?"

"Hey, w-what's happening!?" The black suit men looked up to the hills. "They are…!"

Up at the hills, they were uncountable brown fur wolves surrounded them which was leaded by a white wolf.

"Grrrr…" The white wolf let out a loud cry, immediately the dogs collapsed on the ground. They groaned in deep fear, trembling hardly.

"…That's…"

"The white wolf!"

"Whoa…what a great timing."

Deeply, Randy was relief. He really appreciated the white wolf for saving him to show his true strength. He guessed he could still allow to stay in this city.

"W-What the hell with all of you!?" The black suit men panicked. "Get up! Just get up, dammit!"

"You hear me, bastard!"

"…I guess that's the different between the true and false." Lloyd sighed.

"Well, how dogs win against wolves?" Randy chuckled.

"…The white wolf seems to be very angry as well…" Tio said with a light smile.

"You mean…he come for revenge?" Elie giggled, let out a sigh in deep relief.

The team quickly rushed to the two black suit men.

"Alright, you're done. We will arrest you under the name of vandalism, damage and obstruction of public service -"

* * *

With everything done, the wolves returned to the deep of forest. The white wolf watched them went off, he too, followed behind them. He took a glance at the team once more before he went. He seemed to have something in his mind -

Up to another high hill, a purple haired girl with beautiful one piece dress was watching the whole matter. She let out a childish and mischief smile.

"Oh well…he did notice me, huh? I wonder what is he…"

The girl – Renne smiled happily, like a kid got a new doll.

"Still…the team is too naïve. If the white wolf has no intention to help, how they will end up?" She sighed. "This sounds worrisome."

"…This is only a beginning." A deep voice sounded behind Renne.

"Oh, you came." Renne chuckled. "I see…if they're unable to handle, I bet you will help them instead, right…[Sword of Wind] Arios MacLaine."

"…I think the same goes to you, Ouroboros Enforcer, No. XV [Angel of Extermination] Renne."

"Oh, you actually know me. That's great…bracer who refused the S-Rank invitation upgrade."

"…I just feel that S-Rank is too much for me, and it's too heavy to be seen as the replacement of Cassius Bright."

"Really? To tell the truth, I have met Cassius Bright once, and from the skill the swords, you're better than him. Oh yes, I feel like you are as strong as the strongest person I know."

"…Thank you for your compliment, I guess?" Arios raised a brow. "I know you've been Crossbell State for couple of months and were wondering if you plan a [Tea Party]…"

"Well, you don't seem to know everything. Even I don't start [Tea Party], Crossbell itself is enough with excitement. I don't need to get myself into it, do I?"

"It's good to hear that from you. Looks like you stay for some private matters, but…when are you going to hide from them?"

Renne obviously shook. She looked away from Arios, remained silence.

"I'm not going to say too much about your relationship. After all, it's been big help for me they come to Crossbell. As for you…you know on one can escape from the immediate answer."

"…Stop worrying me. I'm here not just because of Estelle and Joshua. [He] needs to be repair, and furthermore, I have something I need to confirm with."

"Something to confirm with…?"

"It has nothing to do with you. I promise I won't cause you any trouble. In return, don't interference with me." Renne raised a smile. "Of course…including telling Estelle and Joshua about me, too."

"…Alright. As long as you don't cause trouble here, I won't get into your business." Arios nodded.

"Well, thank you. I have to go." Renne slightly bowed. "Take care, [Sword of Wind]."

Arios watched her went off.

"She just like a lost kitten…in this way, they will only continue to be confused. If there is third party that can bring good chance, perhaps…" He looked at SSS who was busying down there, shrugging.

* * *

The next day morning, CSGF arrived at Mainz and took over the mafia members.

"You're really great!" Noel excitedly exclaimed. "We didn't expect you to see through the truth!"

"Well…to tell the truth, I am shocked, too." Sonia adjusted her spectacle. Her face tensed up. "But I still wish you to call us before trying to do anything."

"Err...we're sorry." Scratching his head, Lloyd lowered his head and apologized. "In my head, I thought Commander of CSGF would leak the information to the mafia…"

Hearing that, Sonia sighed. "I am sorry if you thought that way. However, what would happen if the white wolf didn't lend his hand?"

"Errr…" Lloyd was speechless.

"I have to say, that was close." Randy dropped his shoulder.

"There are many ways to do this, such as discuss with Sergei or directly to me. There are still problems in Crossbell that are difficult to solve. But the idea to solve all the problems by your own is just wishful thinking." Sonia slightly raised her voice, but didn't sound too straight.

"Y-Yes…"

"We're really sorry…"

The team all lowered their heads, not dare to retort. They were doing wrong at the first place, though.

"…Alright, enough with the preaching. Anyway, it's good to see all of you are fine. I would like to thank you for solving the case for us."

"Deputy Commander…"

"Come on, you only make us feel embarrassed." Randy smiled with a hint of embarrass.

"Oh yes…Deputy Commander, what should we do with the white wolf?" Noel asked.

"Well, it seems he's been wronged. I think we should observe first."

"Please don't worry about him." Tio cut in. "He's not stupid enough to cause any unnecessary disputes."

"I think so, too." Chuckling, Sonia nodded to her. "In this sense, the one stupid is human. In order to carry out the actual combat test of the military canines, they cause riots everywhere. Even they have someone support them at the back, they are too arrogant."

"Yes…"

"But I think they can't escape this time, right? Since they caused such a big trouble…" Lloyd's voice died when he saw the faces of Sonia and Noel. "Eh…? Don't tell me…"

"They might on bail, I guess?" Elie frowned.

"There's a high possibility will be ended up that way."

"While there have been revelations of smuggling by the mafia around the border, we have been pressured to bail them out everytime. It's more than just bail, they just return the smuggled goods for a reason." Noel darkened her face. Elie could see the helpless from her.

"What!?"

"…This is helpless." Tio closed her eyes.

"Now you talk about it…the same happened at Bellguard Gate, too." Randy rubbed his chin.

"… …" Hearing all that, Elie pressed a hand on her chest, but it didn't help to ease the pain.

"Anyway…we can't give up. If all of us give up here, Crossbell is done." Sonia crossed her arms, smiling. "Many people are holding the same idea and doing their best as well, just like you all."

"…Yes."

"Well. We should go now. Ride our cars. We'll send you back to Crossbell City." Sonia turned to her back. "Let's go, Noel."

"Yes, Ma'am!"

* * *

Lloyd let out a big yawn on the way back to SSS office.

"…Stop yawning like that…I feel sleepy, too…" Elie kept rubbing her eyes.

"The morning sure was tiring." Randy lost his usual energy, too.

"…I can't take this anymore…" Tio knelt down, almost slept here.

"Anyway…let's have a sleep before reporting to the chief." Lloyd suggested, and all of them cheered for the idea.

However, they found someone unexpected at the entrance of the office when they reached there.

"Yo, you finally come back."

Sergei leaned against the wall, with cigarette on hand.

"Chief…what are you doing here?" Lloyd asked.

"Don't tell me you're actually waiting for us?" Randy smirked.

"Don't be silly." Sergei huffed. "Oh yeah, Sonia had told me everything just now. Not bad."

"Hmm…thank you, I guess?" Lloyd smiled bitterly.

Was he praising them?

"Then, may I know why are you here?" Elie tilted her head.

"…Yeah, it is weird to smoke at the place like this." Tio narrowed her eyes.

"No no no, nothing weird." Sergei shook. "There's no way you can smoke in there, with someone like that inside."

"Huh?"

"Someone like that…?"

"Who's inside?"

Sergei shrugged. "Who knows? I thought he is your guest? That attitude…what should I say? Unusual…or thick-skinned?"

The team completely confused his Sergei's words.

"Anyway, that person is inside there, right?"

"Let's meet the person."

The four of them agreed to the idea, and turned the knob, going inside the building.

And to their surprise, the one at the lounge was -

"HUH!?"

"W-What the…!?"

"…Why…?"

Sergei followed behind them. "So, you did know him. He suddenly bugged in. And when I thought to shoot him…he just lied down and slept there. Seeing that, I just couldn't shoot him."

The five of them stared at the white wolf that was sleeping at the middle of the lounge, waving his tail leisurely. They all face-palmed.

Ignoring Sergei, Tio rushed to the side of the white wolf.

"…What happens to you? Why are you here?"

The white wolf got up.

"Grrr…ow!"

"Tio, what did he say?"

"…[My name is Zeit. Thank you for cleaning our suspicions.]"

"Zeit, huh…?"

"So…he came all the way to say thank you?"

"Grrrr….rrrrrrrr…"

"…Eh?" Tio turned her head to Zeit with shock filled her face.

"What is this, Tio?"

"Hmm…he says…[But you're still young and unreliable. I have no choice, I'll lend my hand for the moment. I'll help you when I feel happy.]"

"WHAT!?"

"Hey hey HEY!"

"GRRRRRR….OW!"

"…[No worries, I already passed everything to my subordinates.]"

"That's not what we're worried about!"

But Zeit completely ignored Lloyd and back to his sleep.

"So…that's the [Wolf God], huh?" Sergei raised a smirk. "It's quite confusing, but I guess you have to stick with him."

"Chief…"

"Anyway, just report as police dog. From now on, it's up to you to decide what to do with him. I have to go back to my sleep. Night."

"W-Wait! Chief!"

But Sergei ignored Lloyd, going up to the stair, as if telling them this had nothing to do with him.

"He's such a cruel man…"

"Is this going to be alright…?"

"I don't think any problem…plus, he is reliable." Tio stared at Zeit's sleeping face, nodding. "More importantly, this fluffy, warm white hair is so charming." Her eyes were filled with sparks.

"That's…I have to agree with you." Elie giggled.

"So…another weird, yet reliable helper, huh?"

"…I think I should buy a collar for him…"

"Hey…" Randy sweat dropped.

* * *

Alright, I'm finally done with Chapter 1. This is really tiring, but I feel happy about it. ^^ See you guys on Chapter 2!


	10. Chapter 2 Part 1

Chapter 2: The Golden Sun and the Silver Moon Part 1

"Don't you all feel shame at all?"

Inside a large and luxurious room, the black suit men faced a burly and tough looking man with fear. At the left of the black suit men, there was a middle-aged man with overstaffed body sitting on the couch. Behind the overstaffed man, expensive and luxurious decorations were placed at the shelves and tables.

The burly man glared his men with furious. He cursed a several times, shaking his head while looking at his men.

"Do you know how much money I spent just to bail you out? Do you think those Members are easy to handle?"

His voice was bold, enough to shake the mentality of the black suit men. They all lowered their heads, scaring to hell.

"W-We're sorry, Deputy Master…"

"W-We didn't expect there were police at the town…"

"Hmm…[Special Support Section], is it? You two there!"

"Y-Yes!"

"Are they the one beat you last time?"

"Yes, Deputy Master…"

"Hmm…Last time, they were working with those brats at Downtown…"

"I heard that they are just a bunch of newbies grouped by kids…Aren't you ashamed to be professional?"

"W-We will get it back one day! We swear it!"

"T-They're living in the building at the Central Square. I-If Deputy Master agree, we will crush them in no time!"

The black suit men were trembling. Their voices were obviously shaking, but tried to maintain their cool in front of the burly man. They couldn't afford if the burly man went berserk.

"YOU BASTARD!"

"Yeeekkkk…!"

The burly man's voice shook the room.

"What's the threat could the kids be!? Our opponent is [Heiyue]…those eastern little brats!"

"That's…"

"Alright, alright, keep your cool, **Garcia**." The overstaff man said, making all of them turned their attention to him.

"But, president…"

The president of [Revache & Co.], **Marconi** raised a smile.

"We did lose a channel in the Republic just a few days ago because of the police, but we have **Hartmann** Chancellor. Our dominance is impossible to subvert in Crossbell."

"But… **'That Man'** is very dangerous!" Garcia retorted. "The man wrapped in black suit…!"

"You mean the assassin that fooling you before? Well, he is impressive though…I never expect he could fight against the former Jaegar… **Cao Lee** , he did invested money into this.

"President!" Sometimes, Garcia just couldn't stand the leisurely of Marconi.

"Don't worry. I have my way to handle [Heiyue]. Military Canines are settled, we can fight them for sure. What's more important is the **[Auction]** to be opened next month."

"…I understand." Garcia huffed.

"We can't let anything to affect the [Auction] this year. Let's put the police and Bracer's Guild aside. Neither of them would intervene. Make sure all of you are ready, and never let [Heiyue] and the assassin get in our ways!"

"Understood!"

* * *

In the darkness, a purple haired girl was dancing alone. She gave in everything, imagining her paces and danced slowly, swinging her body softly on the stage. Spinning, she held up her hand, and stopped when the music stopped.

She panted heavily, but tried her best not to collapse. Wiping the sweat, she smiled.

"I did it…I finally did it…"

Rixia dressed in the acting costume that exposed most of her body and white veil. She looked sexy and charming, almost as much as Ilya Platière.

"Well, you did well." The blonde walked out from the backstage. Rixia was too concentrated on her practice, that she wasn't aware of Ilya's presence. "The speed and timing are very good. The next step is to master the ups and downs of each chapter. Do not dance with music. Instead, you should use your own dance and acting to dominate the music. Always be calm and clear…that's the majesty of the Moon Princess."

"Y-Yes, Ilya…ah!"

Suddenly, Rixia dropped down to the floor. Her legs were numbed, could no more supported her body weight. Looking at her, Ilya couldn't help but smiled.

"To tell the truth, I am surprised. So far, no one has been able to keep pace with me while practicing. You're really trying your best." Ilya walked closed to Rixia, kneeling beside her.

"Ilya…but still, I feel uneasy. What if I make mistake in the formal performance? I might only end up trouble you…"

"Don't worry. You're talented. You have the possibility of surpass Ilya Platière." Ilya rubbed Rixia's head. "Trust me!"

However, it didn't sound real at all to Rixia. She stared at Ilya's bright smile, simply let out a bitter smile.

"…There's no way I can surpass you."

"Of course I have no intention to let you surpass me so easily." Chuckling, Ilya said. "That's why, you have to catch up with me, at least to be my opponent in the future!"

"…Please don't suggest such impossible request…" Rixia face palmed. She shook her head. "Anyway…why am I here? I was supposed to leave Crossbell City…"

Hearing that, Ilya laughed. "You luck is over when you come to watch my practice, you know. I'm not letting you go~"

Rixia almost wanted to cry. It's such a mistake that time. She should have left immediately…

Rixia sank into deep silence. Smile disappeared from her face.

"Rixia? Are you feeling tired?"

"No…I'm alright. My lack of strength makes me uneasy…but by contrast, that letter is more…"

"Letter? What letter?"

"The letter! The one attended to your name, signature by **[Yin]**!"

"Oh~ that letter, huh? That's just a prank." Ilya shrugged. "If you care about these little tiny things, you can't be a star."

"B-But…"

"You'll get mountain of letters when you make your debut in the premiere. There must be weird things mix inside. Just let it goes. Especially you, you big breast sure will catch the men's eyes!" Out of the blue, Ilya grabbed Rixia's breast and started to rub it. Rixia screamed, quickly pushing her hands away and covered her poor breast.

"S-Stop it, Ilya…!"

"Sorry, I feel quite excited. Hey, Rixia…can you let me rub for a while?"

"N-Nooooooo~~~~~"

A cough saved Rixia from Ilya's clutches. An old man walked out from the backstage with embarrassment showed on his face.

"Deputy Head…"

"Oh my, you are here?" Acting innocently, Ilya pretended nothing happened.

"Hmph…it's good to practice, but you should really stop toying with her, Ilya."

"That's not toying. I am teaching her some acting skills. Oh yes, it's pretty late now, Rixia, just stay at my place today." Ignoring Deputy Head, Ilya turned to Rixia. "It's late. I can't let you go back to such a dangerous place."

"That's not dangerous place…they're very kind. They really take care of me a lot."

"That place is full of hot-blooded kids…who knows what they will do if they see such a seductive body in the late? Yes, they will sure attack you!"

Deputy Head knocked Ilya's head.

"That's you!" The old man shook his head. "Anyway Ilya, there's your phone."

"Oh my, is it from her?"

"Yes. Do you want to pick the phone?"

"Of course I want!" Ilya giggled, and turned to Rixia. "Sorry, I have to answer the phone." And then, she left the stage.

"…I thought the letter will somehow shock her…but looks like, she's still the same." The old man shrugged.

"…I guess, that's just her…like the golden sun, let the light shine." Rixia smiled, closing her eyes. "But…she has to be more wary of others…"

… …

"Sorry for being late." Ilya picked up the phone.

" _It's alright. You're probably late for rehearsal with the new girl, right? Ilya, don't be too sticky, or else you will scare her."_

Hearing the teasing from the other side, Ilya sweat dropped. How did she know everything while she's not even here?

"I…hmm…I'm not sticky at all…" Sighing, Ilya quickly changed the topic. "B-By the way Cecil, why are you calling me?"

"… _I received the ticket you sent to me, so I think I should say thank you…"_

"Well, it's fine. Although we're all busy, but you must come and watch my show. At least you can get rest day on the first day of the Memorial Festival, right?"

" _Don't worry, I'll get it for sure."_ Chuckling, Cecil assured her. _"But…I feel embarrassed. Can I really get the S seat tickets?"_

"What are you talking about? This is the privilege of the signature actress. If you come to my show, I'll be more motivated. After all, there's no way I'll act poorly in front of my best friend."

" _You're always like that. How should I put it…the more you're in adversity, the more aggressive type."_

"Heh…I won't deny it. Cecil, get a man and come to my show, alright? Although you're busy, but there're still a lot of promising men out there."

"… _Well, you're right…"_

Hearing the depressing voice of Cecil, Ilya's smile faded. She knew deeply how much Cecil loved her fiancé, but…

"…Sorry…"

" _Don't worry about that. It's been so long, I should get out of that."_

Ilya could hear the sadness within her voice. She knew full well Cecil was doing her best, and all she needed to do was waiting for Cecil to recover. However, seeing Cecil concentrated too much on her work, she'd get worry.

Suddenly, an idea hit her.

"Hey, why not you bring the little brother you keeps talking about? I think he's back to Crossbell, right?"

" _Are you talking about Llyod? I wonder if he's busy…but he probably hasn't seen your show. Maybe this is a good chance."_

"Okay, it's a deal."

" _Oops…Sorry, it's almost my shift. Thanks for the tickets. I'm looking forward to it."_

"I won't disappoint you."

Ilya put down the phone, sighing.

It's been three years since then. She guessed, it's still not enough for Cecil to let go such a deep sorrow and unforgettable sadness…

* * *

"The main invest list of Erebonia…a list of various invest market of Calvard…the sales volume of the three major pharmaceutical companies of Remiferia…Liberl is…list of new orbal engine orders, huh? Heh…most of the information will go to Crossbell."

A freckles boy with messy golden yellow hair said with a hint of joyous in front of his few big sized terminals.

"Lucky, lucky. This is so easy. I can find any of the important databases by just access into the database. Now that the security consciousness is so weak, lucky lucky~"

Except the big sized terminals, there were sofas and table behind him. This place looked like the secret base to the freckles boy. He took one bite of the pizza he bought earlier, but immediately furrowed his brows.

"Yeakkk…the cold pizza is sucked. No matter pizza or information…it's better to serve hot."

His finger danced on the keyboard, throwing the pizza into the dustbin.

"Alright…now is my personal time. Should I challenge the terminal of IBC, or find out the true identity of **[Little Kitten]** …?"

Thinking of the [Little Kitten], the freckles boy narrowed his eyes.

"Hmph…what an annoying kitten…Hmm?"

Suddenly, he received an orbal email. He clicked opened the mail and read.

"[To Mr. **Jona Sacred** , with your talent, we request your help…" Jona scrolled down the mail. "The source of the email is…it doesn't seem to be coming from big terminal. It comes from the Waterfront Area…[Heiyue Trade Company]…"

He stared at the name of the company for a while, before letting out a cheer.

"OH YEAH! It's [Yin]! Well…it's becoming more and more interesting…"

He raised a smirk, continuing his works on the terminal.

* * *

On the shiny day at the Central Square, Lloyd and Randy turned the knob and opened the door to the SSS building.

"We're back."

"Oh, welcome back." Elie greeted the guys. It seemed like she and Tio were having lunch.

"You two are fast."

"Well, we're just doing some simple paperwork at HQ. Since we have free time, we decided to prepare lunch."

"Got our share?" Randy asked, tapping his stomach. "I'm hungry."

"Yes…just some simple Macaroni and salad, is it alright?" Tio put the dishes on the table and said.

"It's alright. Thank you."

The guys washed their hands before having lunch.

"…Speaking of which, you two went to manage traffic, right? How is it?" Tio asked after the guys took the seats.

"It's troublesome. We have to push the illegal parked cars to the side of the wall." Thinking of the scene, Lloyd rubbed his head.

"There're so many cars at Entertainment Street. Because of the show, the atmosphere in the street is so lively." Randy chewed the salad in his mouth.

"The show…starts next month, right? The new show of [Arc-en-ciel]."

"You mean the **[Golden Sun and Silver Moon]**?" Randy said. "I want two tickets too. Unfortunately, even the next month's tickets are sold out. I can only get B seat for next month's show." He said with bitter smile.

"…Is [Arc-en-ciel] that popular…? Although I know their actress Ilya Platière is super popular…" Tio tilted her head.

"Speaking of which…I have watched their show, but I never watched Ilya Platière's show." Now Lloyd recalled.

"I feel you, my bro." Randy sighed. "There are only two types of people in the world. The one have watched Ilya Platière's show, and the one haven't – by Randy Orlando."

"That's…too exaggerated…" Lloyd sweat dropped.

"But it's incredible. How should I put it…once you have seen her performance, you will feel that your soul is deeply attracted. If there's genius in the world, she's definitely one of them." Elie giggled.

"…I feel interested." Tio nodded. "But…don't you think the jobs have increased recently?"

"Crossbell Creation Memorial and the new show of [Arc-en-ciel] fall on the same day. No doubt the police are busier than usual."

"Those are just simple errands." Randy complained.

"Well, our jobs are increased a lot compared with before. Even [Crossbell Times Magazine] is not cynical about us anymore."

"…Still, we're still often being compared with Bracer's Guild, especially Estelle and Joshua."

"Hmm…that's…"

"Why are they so active with just the two of them?"

"…Maybe they can take effective action by working with other bracers." Elie said, sighing. "Although we have four people, but we can't get any help from other colleagues."

"In my opinion, the key person is the guy named Joshua." Randy said. "He does an effective support job for Estelle's impulsive personality. In this case, they must understand each other very well. Plus, they're experienced."

"…You mean, we still have a long way to go, right?"

The atmosphere turned heavy in short time. Lloyd could feel the tense in the air. He quickly cleared his throat and coughed.

"Umm…anyway, we'll just have to follow our pace. See, we have reliable support too…where is Zeit?"

"I didn't see him today, either…yesterday seems to be lying on the roof all day…"

"It will be better if he can help during the fight with monster…" Randy sighed. "What is he doing usually?"

"…His self-esteem is strong. I don't think our human common sense can chain him." Tio explained.

"Since we have registered him as police dog, I hope he can do his job…" Lloyd shrugged. "For first, I thought people around will be scared…"

"Who knows he rescued the kids during the accident." Randy chuckled.

"The steering wheel of the track was broken and hit the railing, right?"

"And then we found Zeit saved the kids from being hit."

"Since then, Zeit is so famous at West Street. The kids seem to close to him as well." Elie chuckled.

"Yeah, we can't rely on Zeit too much. We have to do our best as well."

"…Agree."

"Then, we should settle the delegates after lunch."

One of the delegates was from the chief of Armorica Village. It seemed there were monsters intruded into the private place of the village. Their job was eliminating those monsters. After taking care of the minor delegates on hand, they immediately headed to Armorica Village. Those monsters weren't strong, but the number of enemies was far above them. They had to be very careful to avoid being surrounded by enemies. This was a job far more strenuous than they thought. But they managed to eliminate all the monsters before the monsters caused more damages.

Then, they went back to Crossbell City. By the time they stepped into East Street, Lloyd's orbment rang.

"Hello, Lloyd Bannings from SSS."

" _Oh Lloyd. I finally reach you."_ The other side of the phone appeared to be Fran.

"Fran? It's rare for you to call me. What is it?"

" _Hmm, well…actually, a citizen wants to discuss something to SSS…can I ask her to come straight to you?"_

"I don't think there's any problem. Is this matter different than usual that you can't explain on the terminal?"

" _Yes…it seems quite serious."_ Fran's voice sounded worried and confused. _"She pointed out that you must deal with this. It sounds rare. So it's better I have her to go straight to you."_

"Alright, understood. We will head back to the section immediately."

" _Okay~ how long you will take to be there?"_

"Please tell her we may be late. She can wait us inside."

" _Alright, I'll tell her. Thanks, Lloyd~"_

After Lloyd put down the orbment, the others asked.

"Is there an urgent delegate?"

"Yes…it seems quite serious. We have to handle this first. Let's return to SSS."

"…Alright."

When they headed back to SSS, a girl with purple hair was standing there. She seemed a bit uncomfortable.

"It seems she's here."

"Ah…" The girl turned back to find the team. Her face show shock for a moment. "I-I'm sorry. I came in without informing…"

"Please don't mind it. We're informed." Lloyd smiled. "Welcome to Special Support Section."

"Well…my name is Rixia Mao. Thank you for meeting me…"

Everyone was shocked by her beauty and the shape of her body for a while. Randy opened his mouth but quickly covered up.

("Oh my…this is…")

("...What a beautiful shape of body.") Tio examined Rixia's breast and waist with sharp eyes.

("Ahem…stop staring at her like that. Hey Lloyd?") Elie shot Lloyd a cold glare and pinched his back.

"Uh…sorry, please take your seat."

… …

"Threatening letter!?"

The team and Rixia sat on the sofa of the small lounge.

"Yes…it happened a week ago." Rixia sighed, looked worried. "Ilya received a letter from unknown…hmm, you know who is Ilya?"

"The [Fiery Princess], right? An internationally renowned star actress and artist. We never thought that you came to us for her, the Ilya Platière." Randy laughed, seemed high tension.

"…Randy, calm down." Tio slight stepped on his feet.

"We all know her. She is famous, after all." Lloyd scratched his head. "But, a threatening letter, huh?"

"Yes…although she said the letter is merely some prank. But the content is creepy. It's hard to imagine it as a mere prank." Rixia slightly lifted her head. "After some discussion with Deputy Head, we decided to look help from police."

"May I know where the letter is?" Elie asked.

"The letter is with Ilya right now. I managed to stop her from throwing the letter away…"

"…It's necessary to read the letter first." Lloyd rubbed his chin and then looked to Rixia. "Are you the staff of [Arc-en-ciel]?"

"Yes, I am one of the actress. But…I'm new, though." Rixia smiled sheepishly.

"AH, AHAH!" Suddenly, Randy let out some scream, shocking the girls sat beside him.

"W-What happened? Why are you screamed like that?" Even Lloyd who sat opposite him was shocked.

"I have seen you on the special article of the new show! You're the one going to act as the Moon Princess, a new star recommended by Ilya Platière!" Randy pointed to the purple haired girl.

"Uh…Um…that's…I'm still far from good. Actually, I feel it's still too early to debut."

"I think you're great." Elie chuckled. "Because you're hired by [Arc-en-ciel] and get a chance to debut. Doesn't it sound great?"

"Y-Yeah…I think so…?" Rixia smiled bitterly.

"Alright, we understand the matter. But Miss Ilya doesn't seem to care about the letter?"

"Yes…now she's focused on improving the performance, so she doesn't want outsider to bother. And she said…it's ridiculous to look for police…" Her voice trailed off at the end.

"Err…"

Everyone sweat dropped. Tio's face deadpanned.

"…So, we don't have to deal with it?"

"B-But, you're SSS, right? From the articles and reports, you seem to be kinder than normal police. That's why I think maybe Ilya would accept you all…"

"Maybe I shouldn't say this way, but have you considered looking for Bracer's Guild?" Elie asked softly. "Miss Ilya is normal citizen. They will protect her for sure."

"That's because…Bracer's Guild is too popular in Crossbell. If they get in and out before the premiere, it's likely to be rumored… From this point, I think you're better."

Hearing that, the team let out a sigh in unison. Rixia looked back and forth, but quickly understood that she had said something wrong.

"I-I'm sorry…!" She gasped.

"It's okay, we don't mind…" Lloyd smiled bitterly. "Anyway, we understand most of the situation. I intend to take this delegate. How about you all?" He looked to his team.

"Agree."

"…Agree."

"There's no way to refuse such a good job!"

"Alright, Rixia, please leave the matter to us."

"T-Thank you, everyone." For the first time, Rixia smiled like a child. "Then, I'm going back. I will tell Deputy Head and Ilya so you can come to us at anytime."

"See you, Rixia!"

After they girl disappeared behind the door. Lloyd said.

"Alright, we should head to the theatre. We can't start any investigation before taking a look of the letter."

"…Yes, it maybe just some prank, too."

"Oh my…we can get into the theatre before the show start and meet Ilya Platière! It's like a dream!"

"I feel nervous to meet her." Elie patted her chest, smiling bitterly.

Hearing that, Lloyd started to feel the same way.

* * *

I'm sorry this chapter is short, but there are many information in this chapter. These information will link to future chapters.

By the way, I'm so excited of the news of CS3 new characters! Tio and Randy make appearances in CS3, finally! For now, we all know Fie and Eliot are going to show up for sure, quite wonder how are the others. And Lloyd! Elie! I hope they will show up as well, since the story link to Crossbell. I'm really looking forward to the news of CS3!^^


End file.
